¿Podemos ser amigas?
by Dark-Side12
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son compañeras de habitación pero no comenzaron muy bien ¿Qué pasa cuando deciden hacer una tregua? ¿Podrían llegar a ser amigas? ¿O quizás algo más? Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del Señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Hola! Hace un tiempo que tenia en mente esta historia y decidí publicarla para que me dieran su opinión. El otro día estaba viendo una película que se llama "Yes or No" y me dio la idea. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la película y la trama es totalmente diferente pero muy pocas escenas puedan que se parezcan porque me gustaron mucho y una que otras pequeñas cositas. Espero les guste y ustedes me dicen si la sigo o no. En fin. Disculpen los errores ortográficos y disfruten. La continuación depende de ustedes. **

* * *

**Chapter 1****  
**

**- Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien **– Hablaba por teléfono mientras caminaba por el campus**. **

**- ¿Estas segura? **– Decían al otro lado –** Puedo saltarme esta clase y acompañarte. **

**- No quiero que faltes a clases por mi **– Suspiro leyendo un papel –** Yo puedo arreglármelas.**

**- De verdad no tengo problema en faltar **– La chica rodo los ojos.

**- Kurt, de verdad, no tienes que hacerlo.**

**K.- ¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe? **

**- Yo puedo hacerlo sola –** Levanto la mirada y veía hacia los lados** - Solo son dos semanas de retraso.**

**K.- ¿Segura? **– Siguió insistiendo – **No dudes en llamarme cualquier cosa.**

**- Esta bien **– Dijo sentándose en una banca.

**K.- Aun no entiendo porque no quisiste compartir habitación con Britt **– Dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta su salón.

**- Tú sabes que Britt y yo no somos compatible cuando se trata de higiene **– Hizo una mueca** – Y aun no entiendo como hizo para traer a su gordo gato. **

**K.- Cuando Britt pide algo…**

**- El señor Pierce la complace **– Lo interrumpió –** Lo sé **

**K.- ¿Y Marley? **– Le pregunto apoyándose en una pared.

**- Me dijo que estaba en el piso de abajo **– Se levanto y ojeo su papel.

**K.- Tengo que entrar en clases **– Aviso –** Me hablas cualquier cosa **– La chica no respondió** - ¿Rach? – **Nada -** ¡Rachel! **– Exclamo.

**R.- Si… Ahh ¿Decías? **– Siguió caminando.

**K.- Me hablas cuando estén en tu habitación, Rach **– Le insistió –** Hablamos después, un beso **– Colgó.

Rachel Barbra Berry, es una chica morena de baja estatura con ojos color chocolate, es hija única de una pareja gay, la morena tiene un increíble talento, una asombrosa voz que hipnotizaría a cualquiera. Rachel fue aceptada junto a sus dos mejores amigos y su prima en el Instituto de Artes de New York y no lo pensaron ni dos veces cuando se montaron en un avión y salieron de su ciudad natal, Lima, Ohio.

Debido a un descuido de sus padres que se retrasaron con el papeleo la chica estuvo a punto de perder el semestre pero gracias que su padre Hiram movió uno de sus contactos la aceptaron y allí estaba, con dos semanas de retraso pero estaba, su padre le informo sus cosas habían llegado el día anterior pero había un pequeño problema, sus cosas estaban en su habitación pero ella aun no estaba allí y tampoco sabia como llegar.

* * *

**- Entonces ¿Es sexy? –** Le pregunto a su amiga mientras estaban acostadas en césped frente al edificio donde estaban las habitaciones.

**- ¿Quién? –** Pregunto distraída.

- **La profesor de historia del arte, claro –** Dijo con sarcasmo – **Tu compañera de habitación ¿Es sexy?**

**- No lo sé, no tengo compañera. **

**- Me dijiste que llego ayer – **La chica rodo los ojos.

**- No, sus cosas llegaron ayer **– Dijo sentándose.

**- Espero que no sea como mi compañera **– De igual manera se sentó** – Quiero decir, es hermosa pero un poco rara y si hablamos de su gato** – Hizo una mueca** – Pensé que aquí no aceptaban animales. **

**- ¿No le has preguntado porque tiene un gato? Después de todo también es tu habitación **– Su amiga agito la cabeza negando** – ¿Al menos sabes algo de ella? **

**- Lo único que sé es que se llama Brittany **– Le resto importancia –** Yo salgo muy temprano en las mañanas y llego tarde, no he podido hablar mucho con ella **– Se encogió de hombros –** Y sabes que odio a esos animales **– Comenzó a revisar su teléfono.

La chica volteo y a lo lejos pudo divisar como una chica morena lanzaba su mochila al césped y se sentaba. La chica parecía estar perdida porque leía un papel y volteaba de un lado al otro, pensó que las caras que hacia eran adorables… Espera ¿Adorables? ¿En que estas pensando? Se regaño a si misma pero sintió la necesidad de ayudarla, algo en esa chica llamaba increíblemente tu atención. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero su amiga la detuvo.

**- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? –** Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

**- Yo… Ahh **– Señalo a la morena – **Parece estar perdida, voy a ver si necesita ayuda – **Dijo levantándose.

**- Nada de eso – **Se levanto **– Tú y yo tenemos una cita con unas hermosas chicas. **

**- ¿Qué? –** Pregunto fulminándola con la mirada **– Santana sabes que no me gusta que me unas a tus planes sin avisarme** – Dijo molesta – **Y a mi ni siquiera me gustan las chicas. **

**S.- ¿En serio, Quinn? **– La miro fijamente –** Puedes negarlo ante Russell y a ti misma pero yo te conozco – **Quinn la miro con cara de ¿Qué estas hablando? – **Yo sé lo que digo **– Le guiño un ojo.

Quinn Fabray es una chica alta de ojos color avellana, la chica tiene el cabello teñido de color rosa y un poco alborotado la mayoría del tiempo, ella fue aceptada en el Instituto de Artes de New York y junto a su amiga se mudaron desde San Francisco para seguir sus sueños y estudiar fotografía. Santana López es una chica alta, latina y con un cuerpo impresionante que podría tener a cualquier chico o chica a sus pies, son amigas desde que estaban en la secundaria y de igual manera fue aceptada en el instituto junto a su amiga pero para estudiar danza.

**Q.- No sé de que estas hablando –** Se cruzo de brazos enojada.

**S.- Lo que digas y además –** Señalo a la morena **– Alguien ya va a ayudar a la damisela en apuros. **

Quinn volteo para ver a la morena y pudo ver como una chica alta y castaña se acercaba a ella corriendo, las chicas se abrazaron unos segundos y luego comenzaron a hablar, a reír, se dieron más abrazos y luego de unos minutos la castaña agarro el bolso de la más pequeña, se lo coloco en el hombro y partieron juntas.

**Q.- Como sea –** Le resto importancia y se acostó de nuevo en el césped.

* * *

Rachel tenía varios minutos perdida y ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas, se sentó en el césped totalmente vencida y saco su teléfono celular, pensó en llamar a su amigo Kurt pero no quería que este faltara de clases y tampoco escuchar su sermón, opto por llamar a su amiga Brittany pero esta nada que le contestaba así que no le quedo de otra que llamar a Marley, su prima, sabia que la chica no tenia clases a esa hora y por lo tanto no se sentiría culpable después. Luego de unos minutos vio como su prima salía de un edificio y corría hasta ella, rápidamente se levanto y sintió como el cuerpo de su prima chocaba contra el suyo.

Marley Rose es una chica castaña, alta y con unos hermosos ojos azules, es prima de Rachel y se criaron juntas desde pequeñas, eran como uña y mugre, nunca se separaban para nada del mundo y prácticamente vivían juntas, lo único que las separaba eran unos metros que estaban entre sus casas. Toda su vida escucho a su familia decir que tenía una voz hermosa pero eso no era lo que le apasionaba, la chica prefería mil veces sus lienzos y acuarelas a un micrófono.

**M.- Eres una estúpida –** Dijo luego de soltarla.

**R.- ¿Disculpa?** – Se hizo la ofendida –** ¿Dónde quedo eso de "Rachel te extraño, quiero verte y no soporto a Brittany"?** – Imito el tono de voz de su prima.

**M.- No seas exagerada. **

**R.- ¿Exagerada? – **Reía – **Marley, eso me lo dijiste cuando me llamaste llorando en tu primer día de clases. **

**M.- Rachel, por favor **– Veía hacia los lados – **No digas esas cosas en voz alta. **

**R.- No seas tonta, ven aquí – **Abrió sus brazos**.**

**M.- Te extrañe tanto – **Dijo abrazándola.

**R.- Claro, después yo soy la exagerada **– Se soltó del abrazo –** Fueron solo dos semanas. **

**M.- Como sea **– Le quito el papel que tenia en la mano –** Veamos que es esto **– Leyó el papel –** Esto esta fácil, Torre B, piso 3, habitación 307, vamos – **Agarro el bolso de su prima y comenzaron a caminar – **No entiendo como pudiste perderte. **

**R.- Esto es muy grande, me vas a decir que tú no te perdiste?** – La castaña negó.

**M.- Yo sé leer, Rach –** Señalo un letrero en la pared de un edificio que tenia una enorme "B"

**R.- Yo no vi eso –** Se defendió.

**M.- Claro, claro –** Se burlo – **Nos vamos a divertir mucho, hay muchos chicos lindos –** Sonrió – **El otro día conocí a un chico que…**

**R.- Sabes que no estoy interesada en ningún chico** – La interrumpió.

**M.- ¿Aun con el idi… -** Hizo una pausa **- ¿Con Finn? –** Se corrigió por la mirada que le regalo su prima.

**R.- Lo voy a extrañar tanto – **Suspiro.

**M.- ¿Crees que él te extrañara a ti? –** Pregunto seria.

**R.- Por favor no empieces –** Le pidió

**M.- Esta bien –** Pasaron al edificio **– Tampoco es que me guste hablar de ese tonto.**

**R.- Marley…**

**M.- De acuerdo – **Suspiro** – Te reto a una carrera, por esas escaleras hasta el piso tres. **

**R.- Claro – **Sonrió.

**M.- A la cuenta de uno –** Se preparo – **Dos y…**

**R.- ¡Tres! – **Exclamo ya corriendo

**M.- Eres una tramposa –** Comenzó a correr atrás de su prima. 

Corriendo escaleras arriba, se iban empujando para repasarse que casi en más de una oportunidad casi se caen, luego por el pasillo del tercer piso buscando la habitación y cuando llegaron a esta se detuvieron, la castaña llego y se inclino un poco apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, trataba de recuperar la respiración mientras que la morena llego normal, como si no hubiera corrido nada.

**R.- Estas en muy malas condiciones –** Se burlo mientras respiraba profundamente.

**M.- Los ejercicios no son lo mío –** Se defendió reincorporándose, miro a su prima esperando que abriera la puerta **– Entonces –** Dijo viendo la puerta.

**R.- Claro, llaves –** Dijo riendo **– Tú tienes mi bolso –** La castaña le alcanzo el bolso a su prima y esta busco las llaves, luego le tiro el bolso de nuevo a su prima en la cara **– Bueno reflejos –** Dijo sarcásticamente cuando el bolso le pego justamente en el rostro.

**M.- Idiota –** Murmuro sobándose la nariz.

Pasaron a la habitación, al entrar a la derecha había una puerta que la morena se encargo de abrir y ver que era el baño, camino unos pasos y pudo ver las dos camas, al lado izquierdo de la habitación había una cama perfectamente hecha, había un escritorio de color negro donde habían diferentes libros, papeles apilados perfectamente, fotografías, Cd's de música y todo esto lo completaba un armario del mismo color, la morena sonrió, al menos su compañera no era una desordenada. Al contrario, el otro lado estaba hecho un desastre, su cama estaba repleta de cajas, el escritorio de color marrón también tenia diferente cajas, sus maletas a un lado de la cama, en fin, todo era un desastre.

**M.- Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer –** Dijo con una mueca **– Yo tengo que irme a clases. **

**R.- Claro, no me ayudes –** Hizo un puchero.

**M.- Te veo luego, pequeña –** Le dejo un beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Marley estaba bajando las escaleras cuando su teléfono sonó, siguió bajando mientras lo revisaba y reía. En un mal calculo se comió un escalón, no tenia de donde sujetarse por lo que cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe, golpe que nunca llego. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como una chica la había sujetado haciendo que callera sobre esta misma, Marley se quedo hipnotizada con los ojos de la chica, había visto muchos ojos hermosos en su vida pero ningunos la miraba como la miraban esta chica, ese color avellana con toques verdosos, pudo ver su rostro, delicado, blanco y a simple vista parecía tener un rostro suave, siguió bajando por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios, rosas, delicados y le dieron profunda ganas de besarla. Sacudió la cabeza, esto inmediatamente le hizo reaccionar, ella nunca había deseado besar a otra chica, se levanto rápidamente.

**M.- Yo… Ahh… Lo siento –** Dijo sonrojada mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica levantarse.

**- No hay problema, debes tener mas cuidado para la próxima –** Le dijo tranquilamente.

**M.- Si claro, muchas gracias por evitar que me golpeara **– Dijo tímidamente.

**- Tranquila, venia subiendo y te agarre antes de que cayeras. **

**M.- Igual muchas gracias – **Se rasco la cabeza **– Yo… ahh tengo que irme** – Comenzó a caminar y de repente volteo **– Muchas gracias de nuevo** – La chica asintió y siguió su camino.

* * *

La morena salió de la habitación detrás de su prima pero a diferencia ella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, al final de este pudo ver una puerta corrediza donde había un balcón, el balcón daba al estacionamiento, se veían los diferentes carros y vio a su prima caminar nerviosa y apurada por el otro lado, sonrió negando, su prima era tan rara. En eso su teléfono sonó y en la pantalla reflejaba que era su padre y maldijo por lo bajo, se suponía que lo llamaría cuando llegara y no lo hizo.

Estuvo unos minutos conversando con él cuando decidió que ya era hora de volver a su habitación, suspiraba fastidiada mientras escuchaba todo lo que decían sus padres, o mas bien lloraban.

**R.- Esta bien, papi –** Le dio – **Yo también los amo, ahora volveré a la habitación. **

**- Te cuidas mucho, estrellita **– Escucho que decía su padre Leroy.

**- Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos si necesitas algo **– Ese fue su otro padre Hiram.

**R.- De acuerdo, ahora si tengo que colgar –** Escucho los quejidos de sus padres **– Los amo –** Dicho esto colgó rápidamente.

Camino de vuelta a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta frunció el ceño. Una chica con el cabello rosa parecía buscar algo en los cajones del escritorio, se freno de golpe, con las pintas que tenía la chica parecía que estaba robando.

Quinn cuando sintió que abrieron la puerta volteo rápidamente y se encontró con la pequeña morena viéndola fijamente. Lentamente se fue levantando sin apartar la mirada, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos chocolate que tampoco dejaban de mirarla, sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago pero decidió ignorarlo, algo en esa chica le llamo la atención, no sabia si eran sus ojos, su cabello cayendo onduladamente por sus hombros, sus peculiar nariz, su tono de piel, la manera en que fruncía el ceño, no lo sabia pero algo le llamo la atención de inmediato.

Rachel por otro lado sentía que no podía moverse, tenía a esta chica con el cabello rosa frente a ella con sus ojos avellanas mirándola fijamente, algo en su rostro le decía que no corría peligro pero la morena tenia esa venita del drama y no lo podía evitar, ella no era de juzgar a la personas sin conocerla pero ¿Qué pensarías si veías a una chica con cabello rosa todo despeinado, con una perforación en la nariz, usando las mas desgastadas zapatillas que había visto en su vida, un jean negro roto en las rodillas y una camisa blanca que estaba casi toda sucia? Su venita dramática hizo de las suyas.

**Q.- Hola, yo soy… -** Se acerco pero se detuvo al ver como la chica retrocedía.

**R.- ¿Vienes a robar? –** Pregunto asustada.

**Q.- ¿Robar? –** Pregunto confundida.

**R.- Puedes llevarte lo que quieras pero por favor no me hagas daño –** Suplico – **Soy muy joven para morir, aun no he visto mi primer musical en Broadway y no he conocido a Barbra, por favor no me hagas daño – **Dijo casi sin respirar.

**Q.- ¿De que estas hablando? –** Se estaba comenzando a molestar **– Yo no soy una ladrona. **

**R.- ¿Ah no? – **La pelirosa negó rápidamente **- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? **

**Q.- Esta es mi habitación –** Dijo seriamente y la morena abrió los ojos como platos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del Señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: **

**R.- ¿Tu habitación? **– Pregunto incrédula.

**Q.- Si, mi habitación** – Fue firme.

**R.- Lo que me faltaba** – Cerro los ojos viendo al techo **– Mi compañera es una delincuente. **

**Q.- ¡Hey! Yo no soy una delincuente –** Se defendió molesta.

**R.- ¿No? –** Pregunto pero no espero respuesta **– Mira como estas vestida –** La señalo.

**Q.- ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? –** Pregunto viéndose.

**R.- ¿Qué acaso no te ves? Pareces una delincuente –** Exclamo.

**Q.- ¡Qué no soy una delincuente! –** Exclamo molesta. No le estaba gustando la forma en que la morena la estaba tratando – **Y yo a ti no te estoy criticando así que respétame. **

**R.- Lo que sea, yo no pienso compartir habitación contigo. **

**Q.- Haz lo que quieras **– Se giro y continúo en lo que estaba antes de que esta morena la interrumpiera.

**R.- Esto no se quedara así –** Dijo saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Rachel salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación y rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a un escritorio que estaba a un lado de la entrada. Espero que las personas que estaban preguntando indicaciones se fueran y hablo.

**- ¿En que puedo ayudarla? –** Pregunto amablemente una señora de tez oscura.

**R.- Me gustaría cambiar de habitación **– Fue directa.

**- Me temo que eso es imposible. **

**R.- ¿Por qué? Yo tenia entendido que se podía cambiar de habitación. **

**- Los cambios de habitación se realizan la primera semana de clases **– Informo.

Rachel cerro los ojos fuertemente y suspiro, algo más de que culpar a sus padres.

**R.- ¿No pueden hacer una excepción? –** Insistió **– Tuve un retraso con mis papeles y no pude llegar hasta hoy. **

**- Lo siento mucho pero no podemos hacer nada **– Fue firme y volvió a su labor.

**R.- Por favor **– No iba a recibir un no como respuesta** – No puedo vivir con mi compañera. **

**- Mire señorita – **Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, iba a continua cuando la voz de un hombre se lo impidió.

**- ¿Sucede algo? –** Pregunto entrando en escena. Rachel pudo ver que era un chico de unos 28 años, rubio, con buen cuerpo y con la boca algo grande.

**- Lo siento profesor pero aquí la señorita no entiende que no puede cambiar de habitación –** Señalo a la morena y el chico asintió.

**- Entiendo –** Asintió **– Mucho gusto, Samuel Fabray –** Le extendió la mano y la morena correspondió rápidamente **– Profesor de música y encargado de los dormitorios.**

**R.- Rachel, Rachel Berry –** Se presento educadamente.

**Sm.- Dígame, Señorita Berry ¿Qué problema tiene? –** Rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que estaba desocupada al lado de la recepcionista.

**R.- Necesito que me cambien de habitación, no puedo vivir con mi compañera –** El chico asintió.

**Sm.- ¿Qué problema tiene con su compañera? **

**R.- Parece una delincuente –** El rubio junto a la señora fruncieron el ceño.

**Sm.- ¿Delincuente? –** Rachel asintió **- ¿Podría extenderse un poco mas?**

**R.- No me gusta la pinta que tiene - **Fue lo único que dijo.

**Sm.- Dígame, señorita Berry –** Se inclino apoyándose en el escritorio **- ¿Su compañera le ha robado? –** La morena negó **- ¿Le ha agredido? –** Otra negación **– Entonces no veo cual es el problema –** volvió a su postura inicial.

**R.- Si usted la viera me entendería –** El chico la interrogo con la mirada **– Tiene el cabello rosa y como se viste y tiene una perforación en la nariz ¡Una perforación! **

**Sm.- Veo que mi hermanita ya tiene compañera **– Le susurro a la mujer sin que Rachel escuchara y la mujer asintió **– Ya se acostumbrara señorita Berry –** Se dirigió a la morena.

**R.- Pero no puedo vivir con ella, parece una delincuente –** Seguía insistiendo.

**Sm.- Delincuente o no, tiene la importancia que usted le de –** Rachel se dio por vencida **– Aunque puedo decirlo algo, señorita Berry, dudo mucho que su compañera sea una delincuente.**

**R.- ¿Pero no tengo derecho a un cambio? **

**Sm.- Lo tiene **– Asintió –** Pero me temo que ya es muy tarde y no lo voy a aprobar. Si usted el próximo semestre aun quiere el cambio, cosa que lo dudo, no se lo negaremos. **

**R.- Esta bien **– Suspiro –** Muchas gracias. **

**Sm.- Que tenga un buen día – **Sonrió. Antes de que la morena se retirara la llamo** – Señorita Berry – **Rachel volteo –** Creo que debería aprender a conocer a las personas. No sé si lo sabe pero es muy malo juzgar a alguien solo por como luce **– La morena asintió avergonzada y siguió su camino.

El profesor tenia razón, no podía juzgarla solo por como luce, sus padres estarían muy decepcionados si se enteraran de esto, a ella siempre la criaron de mente abierta, le enseñaron a no juzgar sin conocer y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, quizás podría llegar a conocerla, o quizás no, no lo sabia.

Al entrar a la habitación pudo ver a la pelirosa recostada en su cama leyendo un libro. La chica dejo el libro a un lado y se levanto de la cama, parecía estar molesta.

Si, Quinn estaba molesta, ella trato de ser amable con la morena pero desde que llego no paro de juzgarla y eso no le gustaba, ella no la conocía, no podía opinar sin conocerla.

**R.- Yo… te quiero pedir una disculpa –** Quinn asintió.

**Q.- No hay problema –** Dijo secamente y Rachel, sin saber porque, sintió que le dolió.

**R.- Igual quiero poner unas reglas –** Quinn la miro incrédula.

**Q.- ¿Tú? ¿Vas a poner reglas? – **Soltó una carcajada.

¿Se estaba riendo? ¿En su propia cara? No lo iba a permitir, ella era Rachel Berry y nadie se reía en su cara.

**R.- Si, reglas –** Fue firme.

**Q.- De acuerdo, te escucho –** Le dio por escucharla, al final iban a convivir juntas mucho tiempo y era mejor llevar el viaje bien.

**R.- Yo no vine aquí para hacer amigos, vine a cumplir mis sueños así que no quiero distracciones – **Quinn asintió – **Vamos a vivir juntas por un tiempo así que es mejor tratar de llevar las cosas bien –** Como que le leyó la mente **– Tu lado –** Señalo su cama **– Y mi lado –** Hizo lo mismo con su propia cama – **Ninguna cruza el lado de la otra, ninguna toca las cosas de la otra. **

**Q.- El baño y la televisión esta de tu lado **– Rachel volteo y era cierto, una televisión estaba de su lado.

**R.- Solo puedes cruzar para eso **– Respiro profundo –** Para más nada. **

**Q.- Esta bien –** A la final sabia que rompería cualquier tonta regla que pusiera.

**R.- Otra cosa, no me gusta el desorden, aunque puedo ver que eso no es problema –** Vio toda sus cosas. Rachel no entendía, todo esta ordenado correctamente, nunca se imagino que su compañera fuera tan diferente.

**Q.- Pensamos igual, aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo – **Vio todas las cajas de la morena.

**R.- Luego las acomodare –** Se defendió **– El silencio también es muy importante.**

**Q.- ¿Qué hay de tocar la guitarra? –** Señalo el instrumento que reposaba sobre la cama.

**R.- Si crees que eres buena, adelante.**

**Q.- Soy muy buena –** Sonrió orgullosa.

**R.- Esta bien** – Asintió **– Mientras no lo hagas cuando duerma esta bien.**

**Q.- Yo respeto tu sueño mientras tú respetes el mío – **Su sueño era muy importante, por algo había inscrito materias que la mayoría fueran después de las once o incluso en las tardes. Para Quinn Fabray despertar antes de las once ya era madrugar.

**R.- Entonces creo que tenemos un acuerdo. **

**Q.- Claro –** Sonrió de medio lado.

Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, ninguna decía nada, simplemente se veían. Ojos avellanas conectados con unos chocolates, era como si se inspeccionaran o trataban de grabar cada fracción de la otra chica, ninguna se atrevió a aparatarla. A Rachel, sin poder evitarlo, se le escapo una sonrisa, viendo bien a la chica no mostraba ningún indicio de que fuera mala persona, quizás si estuvo mal al juzgarla.

**- ¡DIVA! ¿Dónde estas? –** Escucharon gritos que venían del pasillo e inmediatamente reaccionaron, Rachel sabía quien era por lo que camino hacia la puerta mientras que Quinn volvió a su cama. Antes de abrir volteo a ver a la pelirosa y esta ya estaba concentrada en su libro **– Diva sé que estas allí, ábreme la puerta** – Se escucho junto con golpes en la puerta.

**- ¡DIVA! –** Exclamo emocionado cuando abrió la puerta y la abrazo levantándola y girándola – **Te extrañe tanto. **

**R.- Yo también te extrañe mucho, mucho **– El chico la bajo dejándola de espaldas a la puerta.

**- No soportaba a Brittany –** Hizo un puchero.

**R.- ¿Acaso soy la única que la soporto? **

**- No me malinterpretes, si la soporto pero es que no dejaba de llorar en cada rincón solo por que tú no estabas. **

**R.- Y ya estoy aquí **– Abrió los brazo.

**- ¡Si! – **Festejo abrazándola de nuevo.

**Q.- No se permiten chicos en las habitaciones **– Interrumpió el momento.

**- No hay problema querida –** Se volteo para ver a quien le hablaba y abrió los ojos como platos **- ¡Que hermoso cabello! – **Exclamo emocionado – **Que hermosa eres, me encanta tu color de cabello, te queda de maravilla – **Le dijo como si tuviera años de conocerla y la chica se sonrojo – **Kurt Hummel para tus servicios** – Le extendió la mano. Rachel veía todo sonriendo sin saber porque.

**Q.- Gra… gracias –** Le correspondió el saludo **– De todas formas no se aceptan chicos en las habitaciones.**

**K.- No hay problema **– Le resto importancia –** El encargado de los dormitorios – **Se giro para ver a la morena –** Que es muy guapo debo decir – **Volvió su vista a la pelirosa –** Me dio el visto bueno. **

**Q.- Oh, bueno **– Se encogió de hombros.

**K.- Es tan guapo ¿Cierto? **– Le pregunto y Quinn asintió algo nerviosa por la personalidad del chico.

Rachel lo noto y frunció el ceño ¿Se ponía nerviosa solo por preguntarle eso?

Quinn por otro lado no sabia que decir, era la primera vez que un chico le preguntaba si su hermano era guapo. Si, Samuel Fabray es el hermano mayor de Quinn, junto con Frannie Fabray son tres hermanos y Quinn es la menor. San de 28, Frannie de 25 y ella de 18. Su padre era muy exigente con respecto a su educación y siempre quiso que sus hijos estudiaran lo que él quería, pero sus hijos no lo dejaron, cada quien fue a perseguir sus sueños. Sam estudio música y ahora es profesor en el mismo instituto, Frannie por otro lado quería ser Chef y cuando estaba a mitad de carrera abrió su propio restaurante, un bar restaurante, era pequeño pero le iba bien y tenia en mente agrandarlo en un futuro, Quinn por otro lado se fue por la fotografía, esa era su pasión, también amaba la música como su hermano y tocaba muy bien la guitarra pero su pasión era estar detrás de una cámara. Aunque Russel Fabray les había retirado el apoyo a cada uno por no obedecerlo no les importo, entre ellos mismo salieron adelante, con ayuda de su madre, Judy Fabray, que siempre los apoyaba en todo, hasta hace cuatro años atrás donde la mujer perdió la vida debido a un cáncer que la fue consumiendo poco a poco.

Fueron criados bajos una fuerte creencia cristiana y ante sus ojos la homosexualidad era malo, siempre fueron criados así pero luego de salir de su casa abrieron su mente, sabían que no estaba mal y mucho menos Quinn, que tenía un secreto que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

**Q.- Emm… Claro, lo es –** Sonrió, después de todo no estaba mintiendo, su hermano era mu guapo.

**K.- Bueno –** Camino hasta donde estaban todas las cajas de la morena – **Tenemos mucho que hacer así que manos a la obra –** Dio unas palmadas y Rachel negó riendo mientras se acercaba a él.

* * *

**Hola! Capitulo 2. Muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews y favoritos.** **Para los que preguntaron si Marley se encontró con Quinn pues... No se los voy a decir ¿Entonces cual es la idea? Ya se responderá esa pequeña incógnita jajaja. **

**Otra cosa, ya comenzare con mis exámenes en la Universidad y no creo que actualice más por esta semana, si puedo (Solo si puedo) actualizo la semana que viene y si no, cuando termine mis examenes (Dentro de dos o tres semanas mas o menos) les compensare y comenzare a actualizar mas seguido, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada :(**

**Les invito a que se pasen por mi otra historia, ya actualice el capitulo 27 para los que la leen y para los que no "****Siempre Estare a Tu Lado**" 9879837/1/Siempre-Estare-a-Tu-Lado

**Pueden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews, las ideas son bienvenidas y los insultos también :D**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee y sus personajes no me pe****rtenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del Señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Quinn volvió a su libro, pensó en ofrecerse para ayudar y así acercarse mas a la morena pero luego desecho la idea, no podía cruzar de lado por lo que decidió volver a su lectura.

Luego de unos minutos el sonido del teléfono de Quinn sonó en toda la habitación.

**Q.- ¿Qué quieres? –** Dijo secamente y Kurt miro a la morena tratando de no reír.

**- ¿Dónde demonios estas metida? –** Le respondieron.

**Q.- Santana, te dije que no quería ir a la estúpida cita esa** – Que carácter.

**S.- Quinn vamos –** Insistió – **Solo serán unos minutos y si quiere te vas. **

**Q.- Que sea la ultima vez que me arreglas una cita sin consultarme –** Ambos chicos estaban sacando cosas de las cajas pero aun así escuchaban la conversación de su acompañante.

**S.- Te lo prometo, te lo prometo. No habrá una próxima vez –** Quinn suspiro pesadamente – **Ponte linda, un vestido quizás. **

**Q.- No me voy a poner un vestido **– Kurt y Rachel se miraron** – Ni me voy a cambiar así que confórmate con eso. **

**S.- De acuerdo **– Era eso o que fuera.

**Q.- Me debes una grande, López **– Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

**S.- Te veo en unos minutos **– Con esto colgó.

**Q.- Maldición –** Murmuro recogiendo sus cosas, dejo su libro apilado junto a los otros **– Yo ah… -** Se rasco la cabeza y Kurt volteo a verla – **Tengo que hacer unas cosas –** No sabia porque estaba dando explicaciones – **Nos vemos luego. Fue un placer conocerte, Kurt** – Dicho eso se apresuro a salir de la habitación.

**K.- Igualmente –** Dijo viendo como la chica se iba **– Es muy linda, me cae bien –** Le dijo a la morena pero esta no dijo nada **- ¿Qué pasa?**

**R.- La acuse de delincuente **– Dijo avergonzada.

**K.- ¿Por qué **– Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**R.- Me asuste como estaba vestida, pensé que era una ladrona. **

**K.- Me sorprendes, Rachel** – La morena lo vio -** ¿Desde cuando juzgas a alguien por como luce?**

**R.- Lo siento, me equivoque **– Kurt negó –** Ya le pedí disculpas. **

**K.- Yo no creo que sea un delincuente, es muy linda y me parece muy amable.**

**R.- Lo sé, fue un error **– Se encogió de hombros y siguiendo ordenando sus cosas - **_La verdad es que si es muy linda _**_-_ Pensó.

* * *

**S.- ¿Estas son horas de llegar? **- Pregunto seria.

**Q.- Agradece que vine **- Respondió de mala gana. Quinn se había distraído un poco caminando, quería despejar su mente porque lo único que la ocupaba era: Su morena compañera.

**S.- Como sea, ven para que la conozcas - **Dijo jalándola por el brazo.

Se acercaron a una chica rubia que estaba en la entrada del bar.

**S.- Angela - **la chica volteo -** Te presento a Quinn.**

La chica extendió su mano y Quinn le correspondió cordialmente.

**Q.- Mucho gusto **- Soltó su mano** - No sé que te habrá dicho Santana pero yo no aprobé esta cita - **Dijo sincera y la latina la fulmino con la mirada.

**A.- Yo no soy tu cita - **Quinn frunció el ceño -** Luego llega mi amiga.**

A los pocos minutos llego una chica rubia vestida muy colorida.

**- Angela - **Dijo con su voz aguda y muy alto.

**A.- Marissa, hola **- La abrazo**.**

**M.- Perdon por la tardanza - **Dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Quinn.

**Q.- Disculpen un momento **- Jalo a Santana a otro lado -** Me quiero ir - **Dijo cuando ya estaban solas.

**S.- Quinn, por favor **- Le suplico** - Quédate unos minutos y luego te vas, solo unos minutos.**

La pelirrosa suspiro pesadamente y volvió con las demás**.**

**Q.- ¿Entramos? - **Pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa.

**M.- Vamos a bailar - **Grito cuando entraron y tomo la mano de Quinn llevándola a la pista de baile.

Veinte minutos llevaba bailando con Marissa, mejor dicho, la chica no dejaba de restregarle todo y Quinn no hacía más que alejarse un poco pero cuando se alejaba la chica se acercaba más. Quinn educadamente le pregunto si quería un trago y la chica se lo acepto pero esta se quedo bailando sola en la pista. Quinn se acerco a Santana que estaba muy animada con Angela.

**Q.- Discúlpanos unos minutos - **Angela asintió y Quinn arrastro a la latina al baño.

**S.- ¿Que pasa? - **Pregunto mirándose al espejo.

**Q.- Me voy - **Dijo seria y Santana volteo de inmediato.

**S.- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta Marissa?**

**Q.- No, no me gusta Marissa - **Hizo una pausa** - Y ninguna otra chica - **Desvió la mirada que Santana le estaba regalando.

**S.- Q mira, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, no entiendo porque me mientes así.**

**Q.- No te estoy mintiendo **- Dijo seria** - No me gusta ninguna chica.**

**S.- ¿Pero si te gustan las chicas? **- Curioseo. A Quinn tenia que sacarle las cosas con cuchara.

**Q.- Las encuentro atractivas, solo eso pero de que me gusten, no - **Sacudió su cabeza.

**S.- Aquí hay mas chicas atractivas, quédate un rato, busca una y diviértete.**

**Q.- No estoy interesada en ninguna chica **- Murmuro apretando los dientes **- Santana no me siento bien, tuve un día de mierda y aparte mi compañera de habitación me acuso hoy de delincuente - **Santana frunció el ceño.

**S.- ¿Que sucedió?**

**Q.- Te cuento eso después pero por ahora me quiero ir.**

**S.- Esta bien, vete pero luego me contaras todo - **Quinn estaba a punto de salir de baño cuando Santana la llamo y esta volteo -** ¿Es linda? Tu compañera.**

Quinn resoplo y salió negando _-** Es hermosa**_** - **Pensó.

Luego de unos minutos salió del local sin que Marissa la viera, encendió un cigarrillo y decidió ir caminando hasta el campus, quedaba un poco lejos y ya era de noche pero no le importaba.

Casi a las 11:30 de la noche estaba entrando a su habitación, todo estaba oscuro y por el bulto que veía en la cama de su compañera, la chica estaba dormida.

Sin importarle que lo único que tuviera de claridad fuera la luz que entraba por la ventana comenzó a desvestirse.

Rachel estaba despierta, a pesar de estar cansada no podía dormir, no sabia por qué pero que su compañera no llegara le estaba preocupando, cuando escucho la puerta y la vio entrar suspiro aliviada. Cuando vio gracias a la pequeña luz que entraba como la chica comenzó a desvestirse se puso nerviosa, quería darse la vuelta pero la curiosidad le gano, la pelirrosa estaba de espalda y se comenzó a quitar todo solo quedando en ropa interior. Rachel no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la chica, con sus ojos viajaron desde sus piernas subiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello, era realmente hermosa. Aunque a ella no le gustaran las chicas, no podía negar era muy guapa. Vio como la chica comenzó a quitarse el brasier y sin querer se mordió el labio pero la pelirrosa se puso una playera y se giro, Rachel rápidamente cerro los ojos antes de que esta se diera cuenta.

Quinn se quedo unos segundos parada en el mismo lugar viéndola, como algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello cubrían parte de su rostro, diviso sus labios y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, eso no ocurriría nunca. Camino hasta su cama y se acostó pero aun no podía dejar de verla, la vio dormir un buen rato hasta que ella también se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano y noto que la morena no estaba, cuando vio hacia su cama lo que vio fueron las sabanas todas desordenadas pero ni rastros de ella. Se levanto, hizo su cama y sin pensarlo también hizo la de su compañera, se fue a dar una ducha y se preparo para su día, aun no tenia clases pero ya encontraría que hacer.

Rachel estaba en una cafetería a las afuera del campus desayunando junto a Kurt y Marley. Comenzaron hablando sobre sus clases y el instituto pero después Marley comenzó a hablar sobre una misteriosa chica de la que ninguno sabía.

**M.- Tenían que haberla visto, era muy hermosa** - Dijo sonriendo -** Y la manera en que me tomo para que no cayera** - Soltó un suspiro

**K.- ¿Desde cuando te gustan las chicas? -** Pregunto confundido.

Rachel estaba en otro lado, al escuchar a su amiga hablar sobre la "chica mas hermosa que había visto en su vida" a su mente se le vino su pelirrosa compañera de habitación. Desecho esos pensamientos y se concentro en sus amigos.

**M.- No me gustan las chicas - **Aclaro** - Pero hay algo en ella que me cautivo, es la única que me gusta.**

**R.- ¿La única excepción? **- Se burlo.

**M.- ¿Acaso nunca te ha gustado una chica? -** La morena negó **- ¿Visto atractiva? - **Rachel dudo.

**K.- El silencio lo dijo todo - **Bromeo.

**- ¡Rachie! **- Una rubia entraba alegre a la cafetería.

**R.- ¡Brittany! - **Se levanto para recibir a su mejor amiga.

Brittany S. Pearce, rubia, alta y con hermosos ojos azules. Es una chica muy dulce e inocente con una personalidad muy infantil, era la adorable combinación de una niña de siente años en el cuerpo de una sexy chica de 18 años. Cuando estaban en la secundaria la molestaban mucho por su personalidad, un día Rachel la defendió de sus agresores y la rubia le guardo lealtad a la morena y desde ese entonces son mejores amigas. La rubia es una gran bailarina y estudia danza.

**B.- Te extrañe tanto - **Hizo un puchero.

**R.- Fueron solo unas semanas, Britt - **Sonrió dulcemente por la actitud de su amiga.

**B.- Pero ellos no querían estar conmigo **- Señalo a sus amigos y estos apenados veía a otro lado -** Y creo que mi compañera de habitación me odia.**

**R.- No creo que te odie y tranquila que ya estoy aquí y no te dejare sola**- Fulmino con la mirada a sus amigos.

**B.- Gracias, Rachie - **La abrazo de nuevo.

**R.- Desayunemos **- Se sentaron de nuevo y pidieron su desayuno.

B.-** ¿De que hablaban? **

**K.- A Marley le gusta una chica **- La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

**B.- ¿A Marley? **- Todos asintieron -** Siempre creí que era Rachie a la que le gustaban las chicas - **La morena estaba bebiendo algo y comenzó a toser.

**R.- ¿Yo? - **Pregunto frunciendo el ceño -** A mi no me gustan las chicas.**

**B.- Tubbi me lo dijo y yo siempre note como veías a las porristas cuando estábamos en Mckinley - **Fue el turno de Kurt de toser.

**K.- ¿Verdad que si? Pensé que era el único que lo notaba **

**M.- Rachel reflejaba gay por todos lados - **Bromeo y todos rieron menos la morena. En ese momento había llegado el mesero y miro a la morena de arriba abajo.

**R.- ¿Que pasa? **- Le pregunto confundida.

**- Ella tiene razón **- Dicho esto se fue.

**R.- Claro que no **- Se defendió - **¿O te olvidas que estaba enamorada de tu hermano? **- Le pregunto a Kurt.

**B.- ¿Enamorada? **- Pregunto incrédula.

**R.- Bueno **- Jugaba con su comida -** Creí que estaba enamorada de él - **Hizo una mueca.

**B.- Eres muy gay - **Dijo muy segura antes de tomar su leche achocolatada y de nuevo todos rieron menos Rachel.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro pequeño capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, por los reviews sus follows, fav, etc. Son un amor. No creo poder actualizar la próxima semana, los exámenes me tienen ocupadísima, espero puedan entender. Luego les compensare.**

**AccioAgron:** ¿Sam y Kurt? No lo sé, no lo había pensado. Aunque Sam aquí es un profesor y ya es mayor y bueno Kurt es un estudiante, seria un poco raro.

**Aclaro que en esta historia Quinn no sera la típica ruda y mujeriega como la muestran en otros fics y ya se darán cuenta, no lo sé pero personalmente a mi no me gusta escribir sobre esa Quinn. Si tendrá su estilo punk y toque rudo pero tampoco tanto, igual ya irán conociéndola mas adelante. **

**"****Siempre Estare a Tu Lado**" Ya va por el capitulo 28 ¿Qué esperan para leerla? Los invito, allá también pueden insultarme o darme amor, lo que quieran jajaja - 9879837/1/Siempre-Estare-a-Tu-Lado 

**Pueden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews, las ideas son bienvenidas y los insultos también :D**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Quinn comenzó a caminar por los pasillos sin saber que hacer. Había salido de su primera clase y la profesora de la siguiente no iría por lo que quedo en el aire. Llego hasta los salones de música y paso por el salón de su hermano, vio al chico revisando algunos exámenes y abrió la puerta.

**Q.- Hola, guapo - **El rubio volteo.

**Sm.- Hola, hermanita - **Bajo su vista a los papeles -** ¿No deberías estar en clases? **

**Q.- ¿Quieres que me vaya?** - Pregunto fingiendo molestia.

**Sm.- No, ya termine - **Guardo sus papeles en una carpeta y luego miro a su hermana**- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? **

**Q.- Tengo dos horas libres y vine para alegrar un poco tu aburrido día - **Sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

**Sm.- ¿Ya fuiste a lo de Frannie? **- Quinn negó.

**Q.- No he podido.**

**Sm.- Llevas casi un mes aquí y no has ido a verla.**

**Q.- Un día de estos iré **- le resto importancia.

**Sm.- Conocí a tu compañera de habitación - **Dijo mientras veía algunas cosas en el portátil que estaba sobre el escritorio.

**Q.- Si, yo también - **Suspiro.

**Sm.- ¿Que pasa? - **Pregunto al notar la cara de su hermana.

**Q.- Nada - **Hizo una mueca.

**Sm.- Es linda - **Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

**Q.- ¡Oye! Es una alumna **- Le golpeo el brazo.

**Sm.- No lo decía por mí - **Levanto ambas cejas.

**Q.- No empieces, Sam - **Desvió la mirada.

**Sm.- ¿Cuando hablaras conmigo? - **Quinn resoplo -** ¿Cuando me dirás la verdad y serás tu misma? - **Le reprocho serio.

**Q.- Córtala - **Dijo seria. El rubio suspiro.

**Sm.- ¿Tú sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar, verdad? -** Quinn asintió - **¿Entonces por que no eres sincera conmigo y me dices que te gustan las chicas?**

Quinn suspiro, ya había tenido esta conversación con su hermano millones de veces, ella confiaba plenamente en su hermano pero no podía explicarle sobre algo que ella ni siquiera entendía. A ella nunca antes le había gustado una chica, podía verlas bonitas, atractivas pero solo eso.

**Q.- Yo nunca lo he negado -** Se encogió de hombros.

**Sm.- ¿Si te gustan?**

**Q.- No lo sé y no quiero hablar sobre eso.**

**Sm.- ¿Algún chico? -** La pelirrosa negó rápidamente **- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? **

**Q.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes que Russel me mataría si se enterara.**

**Sm.- ¿Ese es el problema? - **Frunció el ceño **- ¿Aun sigues buscando la aceptación de él? **

**Q.- Sé que nunca la tendré -** Suspiro.

**Sm.- Ninguno la tendremos -** Respiro profundamente - **Respóndeme esto. Algún día llegara una chica que te volverá loca y te vas a enamorar ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar que tus miedos te ganen en vez de ser feliz? **- Quinn guardo silencio y miro al suelo - **Ya me lo dijiste todo -** Dijo serio mientras guardaba sus cosas.

**Q.- Se supone que eres mi hermano** - murmuro.

**Sm.- Y porque lo soy quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que seas quien realmente eres -** Quinn asintió -** Y creo que deberías cambiarte el color de cabello, ya tu etapa de "Soy rebelde para vengarme de papá" se acabo **- Se burlo y la chica rió.

**Q.- Idiota** - Le dejo un golpe en el brazo

**Sm.- Y aun así soy tu hermano -** Se levanto y tomo sus cosas - **Piénsalo ¿Si? No te estoy diciendo que salgas del closet mañana mismo pero al menos empieza con aceptarte a ti misma -** Dejo un beso en su frente - **Nos vemos después - **Le sonrió dulcemente - **Y recuerda de ir a lo de Frannie, ella también es tu hermana -** Dijo antes de salir del salón, dejándola sola y hundida en sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Ese era el profesor de música? -** Escucho la voz de Kurt desde la puerta y la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Q.- Ehh... Si -** Dijo bajándose del escritorio. Vio a la morena detrás del chico y se puso nerviosa.

**K.- ¿Tú estudias música?**

**Q.- No... Yo ahhh -** Se rasco la cabeza - **Tengo que irme -** Camino hasta la salida **- Un placer volver a verte** - Dijo educadamente y salió del salón.

Rachel frunció el ceño confundida. Ella había llegado junto a Kurt a la puerta del salón y vio el momento exacto cuando el profesor le dejo un beso en la frente y ahora cuando ellos entraron se puso nerviosa ¿Qué le ocurría?

**K.- Rach...** - la llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**R.- ¿Que pasa? **

**K.- ¿Esta bien? -** La morena asintió - **Estaba pensando en que quien será la misteriosa chica que la gusta a Marley.**

**R.- Yo creo que es una tontería -** Dijo restándole importancia.

**K.- ¿Por qué lo dices? -** Frunció el ceño.

**R.- Tú sabes como es Marley, después de dos semanas se le pasara todo.**

**K.- Creo que tienes razón -** Dijo luego de pensarlo mejor **- Ni siquiera se sabia su nombre.**

**R.- Te lo estoy diciendo, es una tontería.**

* * *

Rachel llevaba media hora tratando de estudiar pero sonidos provenientes del lado de su compañera se lo impedía.

Quinn estaba escuchando música mientras dibujaba y se podría decir que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, tenia la música a todo volumen y se podía escuchar aun con los auriculares, mientras dibujaba hacia trazos fuertes haciendo un sonido insoportable y cada cinco segundos arrancaba la hoja, la hacia una bolita, la tiraba al suelo y continuaba. Una de las reglas era el silencio pero Quinn Fabray no iba a seguir las tontas reglas.

Rachel apretó fuertemente el resaltador que tenia entre las manos y respiro profundamente, otro papel roto, otro sonido que la saco de sus casillas.

**R.- ¿Podrías hacer silencio? -** Pregunto viéndola fijamente pero la rubia seguía con los audífonos a todo volumen **- ¡Hey! - **Exclamo haciendo señas y fue cuando la chica la noto.

**Q.- ¿Que sucede? -** Pregunto quitándose los audífonos.

**R.- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido? Intento estudiar.**

**Q.- ¿Estoy haciendo ruido?** - Se hizo la inocente **- Lo siento, no lo sabia.**

**R.- Llevas más de media hora rasgando y rasgando el papel y digamos que la música fuerte no me ayuda -** La miro seria.

**Q.- Lo siento, también estaba estudiando -** Mintió y la morena la miro incrédula.

**R.- Entonces... ¿Dejaras de hacer tanto ruido? **

**Q.- Claro, lo siento. Puedes continuar.**

Rachel continuo con sus estudios pero el sonido de la puerta volvió a interrumpirla. Maldiciendo decidió ignorarla esperando que quien fuera dejara de molestar y así ella poder estudiar tranquila.

**- Barbra Ábreme -** Escucho la voz de su prima y suspiro **- ¡Abre la puerta! **

Se levanto molesta a abrir la puerta, Quinn a ver el movimiento se quito los audífonos y la siguió con la mirada.

**R.- ¿Qué pasa?** - Pregunto al abrir la puerta.

**M.- ¿Tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre -** Paso a la habitación como si fuera suya pero al ver a la otra persona se freno de golpe y volteo a ver a su prima **- ¿Me acompañas afuera un momento? -** la tomo por el brazo y se la llevo.

**R.- Que demonios...**

**M.- ¿Ella es tu compañera?** - pregunto emocionada.

**R.- Desgraciadamente si -** Hizo una mueca **- Espera... ¿No me digas que...?**

**M.- Si, si, es ella -** Dio unos salticos de emoción** - ¿Es hermosa cierto?**

Rachel hizo una mueca, saber que su prima estaba interesada en su compañera de habitación no le cayó muy bien y no sabía exactamente la razón.

**M.- ¿Como se llama? -** Pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**R.- No lo sé -** Dijo secamente.

**M.- ¿Como que no lo sabes? Ven, vamos.**

Entraron a la habitación de nuevo, la pelirrosa seguía dibujando pero ya sin audífonos, al notar como se acercaban a ella se levanto de la cama.

**M.- Tú... gracias por lo del otro día -** Dijo aun sujetando el brazo de la morena y de los nervios lo apretaba un poquitos mas.

**Q.- No hay problema -** Le resto importancia - **Tienes que tener más cuidado para la próxima.**

**M.- Lo sé, igual me salvaste de una horrible caída, gracias -** la pelirrosa solo asintió, algo en la mirada de esa chica la ponía nerviosa, pero no en el buen sentido - **Soy Marley -** Extendió su mano libre. Quinn se la recibió educadamente.

**Q.- Quinn -** Fue escueta y Rachel se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

_Quinn... Quinn, es un bonito nombre -_ Sacudió la cabeza y noto que Marley aun no soltaba la mano de Quinn y sin saber se molesto.

**R.- Yo soy Rachel -** Interrumpió el momento de mala gana y la mano de Quinn fue liberada. La pelirrosa no dejaba de verla, tenia su mirada fija en ella - **Y yo tengo que volver a lo mío – **Se soltó bruscamente de su prima** - ¿Querías algo? -** Le pregunto directamente a su prima.

**M.- Yo si ehh... lo olvide -** Vio como Quinn volvía a su cama **- ¿Qué estas dibujando?** - Le pregunto y la chica guardo rápidamente las hojas.

**Q.- Garabatos -** Dijo simplemente mientras recogía sus cuadernos.

**M.- ¿Estudias arte?** - la chica solo negó, la verdad era que no le apetecía hablar con ella.

Habían pasado varios minutos en donde Marley no paraba de hablar tratando de sacarle algo a Quinn pero la chica solo daba respuestas cortas y a veces en tono cortante. Rachel noto la incomodidad que tenía la pelirrosa y sentía un cosquilleo molesto cuando escuchaba como su prima le coqueteaba descaradamente.

**M.- Creo que es hora de irme -** Dijo sin ánimos, no le iba muy bien que digamos con Quinn.

**R.- Claro, nos vemos mañana** - Se levanto rápidamente para abrir la puerta y Quinn dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

**M.- Veo que no me quieren aquí -** Bromeo - **Buenas noches, adiós Quinn -** La chica solo agito su mano **- Rachel** - Sin mas salió y la morena soltó un enorme suspiro al cerrar la puerta.

**R.- Discúlpala, ella es un poco...** - no sabia que decir.

**Q.- ¿Desesperante? ¿Intensa? **

**R.- Si, algo así -** Sonrió y Quinn también lo hizo.

Luego de unos minutos de verse en silencio la morena rompió la conexión.

**R.- Creo que es hora de dormir -** Se acerco a su cama perfectamente hecha.

Llevaba ya mas de cinco días allí y aunque no concordaba mucho con su compañera en la habitación, solo antes de irse a dormir y cada vez que llegaba estaba su cama perfectamente hecha y no se quejaba, le gustaba que la hiciera y también le gustaba que la pelirrosa la viera dormir en las noches, cosa que había notado dos días atrás cuando curiosamente ella también quería ver dormir a su compañera. Pero dejando estos pequeños momentos a un lado, habían momentos que no se soportaban, no paraban de pelear, siempre hacían cosas para hacer molestar a la otra y lo hacían a propósito pero la otra no sabía eso.

**R.- Buenas noches, Quinn -** Dijo antes de apagar la luz de su lado.

**Q.- Buenas noches, Rach –** Hizo lo mismo y se volteo para verla dormir.

La morena por otro lado sintió como su piel se le puso de gallina al escuchar el diminutivo en su voz. No sabia que le pasaba con Quinn, tenerla cerca, hablar con ella, oler su perfume o incluso pelear con ella le hacia sentir cosas que prefería ignorar, lo que no sabia la morena era que la su compañera también estaba pasando por lo mismo.

* * *

**Que despistada soy. Si no me hubieran dicho ni cuenta me doy que subí el mismo capitulo. Ahora si creo que esta bien jajajaja Graciaas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 5**

Una semana había pasado desde que supieron el nombre de su compañera, una semana en la que no paraban de pelear por cualquier tontería y también una semana en la que Marley pasaba casi todas las tardes y noches por su habitación, la morena ya no la aguantaba y honestamente no le gustaba verla cerca de Quinn, no sabia que era pero ver a su prima babeando detrás de la pelirrosa y coqueteándole a cada oportunidad la hacia molestar muchísimo, quizás debería estar feliz por su prima y apoyarla pero era todo lo contrario.

Por otro lado el trato con su compañera iba como en una montaña rusa, en momentos estaban bien pero en otros iban en bajada, había momentos que podían conversar animadamente y otros en que se sacaban de quicio mutuamente.

Quinn se había vuelto muy desordenada a propósito solo porque a la morena le molestaba, hacia más ruido del normal solo para llamar su atención y para que al menos le gritara, un día no hizo la cama de Rachel y la morena no le dio las buenas noches como lo hacían desde una semana atrás. Quinn estaba confundida, esa pequeña morena la estaba volviendo loca, cada día quería acercarse más a ella y no podía evitarlo, aunque solo le gritara y le reclamara le hacia el día.

**R.- ¡Quinn! -** Exclamo desde el baño, la pelirrosa estaba sentada en el piso jugando videojuegos y rió por lo bajo - **Mierda -** Murmuro mientras salía del baño **- ¿Usaste mi toalla? -** Pregunto pero seguía en sus videojuegos.

**Q.- No lo sé -** Dijo sin dejar de ver la pantalla

**R.- ¡Esta empapada! Y tú fuiste la última que te duchaste. **

**Q.- ¿Lo hice?**

**R.- ¿Puedes prestarme atención?**

**Q.- Claro, toda mi atención esta en ti - **Seguía apretando los botones - **Mierda, mierda** - Murmuro apretando los labios.

**R.- ¿Por qué usaste mi toalla? -** Volvió a preguntar - **Sabes que no me gusta que usen mis cosas.**

**Q.- Lo siento, mi error -** Seguía en su videojuego y la morena le molesto que le prestara más atención a un videojuego que a ella.

Rachel maldijo por lo bajo y se acerco a la chica colocándose frente a ella pero esta no hacia mas que moverse a un lado para poder ver la pantalla, la morena molesta se agacho y apago la consola. Quinn frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla en negro, levanto la mirada para ver a la morena y abrió los ojos como platos. Se deslizo por el piso alejándose de ella un poco y bajo la mirada, Rachel estaba en ropa interior frente a ella y la pelirrosa sintió como sus mejillas le ardían.

**R.- ¿Que sucede? -** Pregunto confundida por la repentina reacción de la chica.

**Q.- No volveré usar tu toalla, lo siento -** Dijo sin verla.

**R.- ¿Estas bien? **

**Q.- Si, creo que... -** Se aclaro la garganta - **Debo irme** - Se levanto rápidamente y salió de la habitación como un rayo.

Rachel confundida volvió al baño pensando en cual habrá sido la causa de su reacción, se giro para verse en el espejo y fue cuando se percato de que estaba en ropa interior, se sonrojo al pensar que Quinn la vio así, solo en una ropa interior que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación, después quedo pensativa y sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

**Q.- ¿Por qué ese gato me esta mirando? -** Pregunto sin dejar de ver dicho animal.

**S.- Solo ignóralo** - Quinn seguía mirándolo - **¿Me vas a explicar por que no vuelves a tu habitación? **

**Q.- Yo aahh -** Torció un poco su cuello y frunció el ceño viendo al animal.

**S.- ¡Deja de ver a ese estúpido gato! -** Exclamo haciendo que la chica volteara la mirada.

**Q.- Lo siento** - Sacudió su cabeza - **Quiero esperar que Rachel se duerma.**

**S.- ¿Por qué llevas cinco días en lo mismo?**

Cinco días llevaba Quinn escondiéndose todas las tardes en la habitación de su amiga para no ver a la morena. Rachel llevaba cinco días paseándose por la habitación en ropa interior cada vez que estaban solas, al tercer día ya no aguantaba por lo que esperaba que la chica se durmiera para ella volver a la habitación.

La morena lo hacia por diversión, le gustaba ver la reacción de Quinn cada vez que salía en ropa interior o en ropa muy pero muy corta, pero después la pelirrosa dejo de pasar tiempo en la habitación o entraba muy en la noche y fue cuando dejo de gustarle su juego.

**Q.- Ya te lo conté -** Dijo sin ánimos de explicarlo de nuevo.

**S.- Hay algo que no entiendo -** Quinn la miro - **¿Tienes a una morena que, aunque no sea mi tipo, no puedo negar que esta buenísima - **La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, no le gusto el comentario **- Caminando en ropa interior por tu habitación y tú prefieres irte a otro lado? ¿Qué esta mal contigo?**

**Q.- Nada - **Dijo desviando la mirada

**S.- Ya lo entiendo -** Solo una carcajada y su amiga la miro **- Te enciende tu compañera** - Afirmo riendo.

**Q.- ¿Disculpa?**

**S.- Te enciende, Q, te excita - **Quinn sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle

**Q.- Claro que no.**

**S.- Claro, claro pero cuéntame algo -** La pelirrosa la interrogo con la mirada **- ¿Cómo se ve en ropa interior?**

**Q.- Eso no asunto tuyo - **Dijo completamente roja y Santana comenzó a reír mas fuerte **- ¿Donde esta Brittany?** - Pregunto cambiando de tema.

**S.- Esta en tu habitación** - Quinn asintió**- ¿Qué hay de esa chica que anda babeando por ti? **

**Q.- ¿Marley? - **Santana asintió - **No lo sé** - Se encogió de hombros.

**S.- ¿Te gusta? **

**Q.- No** - Dijo sin dudarlo - **Ya no sé que hacer para sacármela de encima.**

**S.- Tu definitivamente estas muy mal, primero lo de tu sexy compañera y ahora dejas pasar la oportunidad con esa chica que es muy bonita.**

**Q.- Yo no estoy interesada ninguna chica.**

**S.- ¿Y Rachel?**

**Q.- ¿Que hay con ella? -** Pregunto sin entender.

**S.- ¿Te gusta? **

Quinn estuvo a punto de responder pero la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación.

**Br.- ¡Quinn! -** Exclamo emocionada mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

**Q.- Hola, Britt -** Correspondió el abrazo como pudo.

**Br.- Rachie quiere que vuelvas a la habitación** - Quinn miro a Santana y esta sonrió pícaramente - **Ella te extraña.**

**Q.- ¿Ella te dijo eso? - **Pregunto abriendo los ojos.

**Br.- No pero yo sé que lo hace -** Se encogió de hombros -** Tubbie** - Se acerco al gato.

**Q.- Creo que es hora de irme, hasta mañana chicas -** Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Quinn no fue directo a su habitación, siguió caminando por los jardines esperando la hora para volver a su habitación cuando la morena durmiera. Veinte minutos después se dirigió a su habitación y al pasar se sorprendió al ver a la morena despierta, estaba sentada sobre la cama en pijamas mientras leía un libro.

**Q.- Hola** - Susurro dirigiéndose a su cama.

**R.- Hola** - Respondió algo cortante

Tenía tres días que no hablaban, ella siempre se iba mientras Quinn dormía y la pelirrosa volvía muy tarde cuando ella simulaba hacerlo porque ella esperaba que volviera su compañera para poder dormir. Y Quinn había dejado de hacer su cama, cuando volvía en las tardes sus sabanas seguían igual que en la mañana y estaba extrañando ese pequeño detalle por parte de su compañera.

**Q.- ¿Cómo estas? -** Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos

**R.- Bien -** Fue lo único que dijo sin dejar de ver su libro.

Quinn hizo una mueca, agarro su pijama y se fue al baño al cambiarse, al salir del baño ya la morena estaba enrollada bajo las sabanas. También se metió a su cama y se acomodo para verla como todas las noches.

Rachel se giro y quedo frente a Quinn que rápidamente cerro los ojos simulando dormir.

**R.- Quinn -** la llamo y la chica solo un "Uhmm?" **- ¿Estas dormida? **

**Q.- Aun no - **Dijo abriendo los ojos, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana reflejaba en el rostro de la morena y pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos.

**R.- Hola -** Susurro.

**Q.- Hola -** Respondió de la misma manera.

**R.- ¿Como estas? **

**Q.- Bien ¿Y tu? -** Se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa.

**R.- Bien** - Se mordió el labio inferior pensando **- ¿Por qué siempre llegas tan tarde?**

**Q.- No lo sé**

**R.- ¿No te gusta estar aquí? - **Siguió preguntando.

**Q.- No es eso -** Se acomodo un poco en la cama para verla mejor - **A veces salgo a caminar y se me hace tarde** - Rachel asintió.

**R.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?** - Quinn asintió **- ¿Por qué peleamos tanto?** - A la pelirrosa le hizo gracia la pregunta.

**Q.- Tal vez es porque no somos compatibles.**

**_R.- No lo creo -_** Pensó.

**Q.- Pero es divertido ¿No crees? **

**R.- ¿Pelear? No me gusta pelear y tú me haces molestar mucho** - Dijo seria.

**Q.- Lo siento, tratare de no hacerlo tan seguido -** Bromeo y a la morena se le escapo una pequeña risita.

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos en silencio, hasta que un bostezo de la morena rompió el momento.

**Q.- Buenas noches, Rach -** Dijo en un tono muy dulce que no pudo evitar que le saliera.

**R.- Buenas noches.**

Ningún de las dos se dormían aun, seguían en sus pensamientos y se veían, sus ojos se encontraron varias veces y ninguna hacia nada por retirar la mirada.

**R.- Quinn -** Volvió a llamarla casi dormida -** ¿Podemos ser amigas?**

**Q.- Ya lo veremos, Rachel, ya lo veremos -** Dijo viendo como la morena terminaba de cerrar lo ojos, segundos después ella también los cerro y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se levanto temprano pero la morena ya no estaba en su cama, se levanto e hizo su cama y la de la morena. Luego de bañarse y cambiarse salió de la habitación en busca de su hermano.

Luego de buscarlo por diferentes lugares lo encontró en un salón revisando unos papeles

**Q.- ¿De verdad das clases? -** Pregunto entrando al salón - **Siempre que te veo no estas haciendo nada.**

**Sm.- ¿Y tu estas segura que estudias? -** Dijo volteándose en la silla para verla.

**Q.- Tengo clases en la tarde -** Se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

**Sm.- Pero mira que ****increíble** - Dijo viendo su reloj **- Si aun no son las once** - Dijo sorprendido.

**Q.- No seas tonto -** Paso su mano por el cabello del rubio despeinándolo.

**Sm.- Entonces ¿Que puedo hacer por ti? **

**Q.- ¿No solo puedo venir a visitarte? **

**Sm.- Voy a creer que es eso.**

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos viendo hacia la nada, Quinn veía a la nada y Sam la veía a ella.

**Sm.- ¿En que piensas?**

**Q.- Rachel -** Dijo sin pensarlo y cuando se dio cuenta miro a su hermano que la veía con una sonrisa.

**Sm.- ¿Qué hay con ella? **

**Q.- Nada -** Soltó un suspiro **- No lo sé, Sam.**

**Sm.- Estoy seguro de que si sabes.**

**Q.- No puedo dejar de pensar en ella - **confeso, después de todo quería ser ella misma y honesta con su hermano.

**Sm.- Te gusta -** aseguro con una sonrisa.

**Q.- Claro que no -** Dijo haciendo una mueca.

El rubio iba a responder pero el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

**Q.- ¿Bueno? -** Contesto

**- ¿Quinn? **

**Q.- Si, soy yo ¿Quien habla? **

**- Es Frannie.**

**Q.- ¿Frannie? -** Pregunto sorprendida.

**F.- ¿Ya te olvidaste que tienes una hermana?**

**Q.- Claro que no ¿Como estas?**

**F.- Bien. Quinn ¿Por qué no has venido a verme?**

**Q.- He estado muy ocupada, Fran** - Mintió rascándose la cabeza y Sam la miro negando.

**F.- Quiero que vengas esta tarde.**

**Q.- Pero hoy tengo que...**

**F.- No me importa que tengas que hacer, Lucy -** Dijo con tono serio.

**Q.- Esta bien -** Giro los ojos **- Pásame la dirección y esta tarde voy** - Sam soltó una carcajada.

**F.- ¿Ese es Sam? Reconocería su risa donde fuera.**

**Q.- Si, espera** - coloco el altavoz **- Listo, esta en altavoz.**

**F.- Samuel, hola.**

**Sm.- Hola, cariño. Veo que ya convenciste a Quinn de ir a visitarte.**

**F.- Yo nunca he sido la favorita de Quinn y por eso no viene a verme** - Dijo triste.

**Q.- No es cierto**

**Sm.- Fran te tengo un chisme** - Quinn lo miro confundido -** A Lucy le gusta una chica.**

**Q.- Eso es mentira -** Dijo avergonzada.

**F.- Alabado sea el señor, ya era hora de que se decidiera.**

**Q.- Ya recuerdo porque nunca hablo contigo o te visito... O les cuento algo.**

**F.- ¡Oye! -** Exclamo ofendida.

**Q.- Si, Frannie, adiós.**

**F.- No te atrevas a colgar, Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

**Q.- Adiós Frannie te amamos, mándame la dirección y nos vemos luego.**

**F.- Lu... -** Fue lo ultimo que se escuchó antes de que la pelirrosa colgara.

**Sm.- Ya no tienes escapatoria -** Dijo riendo.

**Q.- No pienso ir -** Dijo como si nada.

**Sm.- Quinn** - Le reprocho con la mirada.

**Q.- No quiero ir** - Se quejo.

**Sm.- Sabes, creo que puedo aceptar la solicitud de Rachel sobre el cambio de habitación** - Decia pensando. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

**Q.- No te atreverías -** Se acerco al rostro de su hermano entrecerrando los ojos.

**Sm.- Pruébame -** También se acerco hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. Si no fueran hermanos pareciera que se fueran a besar - **Iras a lo de Frannie o de lo contrario aprobare la solicitud y te quedas sin compañera.**

Siguieron con su duelo de miradas hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió y se alejaron por inercia, Quinn volteo a ver y sonrió como boba.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro pequeño capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son un amor y me suben mucho el animo. **

**Sobre algunos comentarios que me dejaron. No creo que Marley cause "problemas" o tal vez si... jajaja aun no lo sé. Me gusta mucho que les guste esta "Quinn" Hay personas que cuando es una "Quinn Punk" siempre esperan una ruda y mujeriega pero esta es todo lo contrario y mas adelantes verán las razones. Y como dije al inicio, este fic no tiene nada que ver con Yes or No, la película solo me dio, por decir así, la inspiración o la idea jajaja pero la trama es totalmente diferente. **

**Pueden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews, las ideas son bienvenidas y los insultos también :D**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rachel tenia clases de música en ese salón y al abrir la puerta se freno de golpe. Quinn tenia el rostro muy cerca al del profesor y pensó que estaban a punto de besarse. Sintió un cosquilleo molesto ¿Eran celos? no, imposible, ella no sentía nada por él y mucho menos por Quinn. Rachel se había olvidado que no había entrado sola y al parecer el molesto cosquilleo no se iría tan fácil.

**M.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? -** La empujo- **Deja pasar.**

**Q.- Rachel -** Dijo con una boba sonrisa que solo noto su hermano. Si, definitivamente a Quinn le gustaba Rachel.

**M.- Quinn -** Dijo sonriente y la sonrisa que tenia la pelirrosa se le esfumo.

Sam veía con el ceño fruncido a Marley mientras la castaña miraba sonriente a Quinn pero la pelirrosa miraba embobada a la morena y esta sin querer le echaba una mirada asesina al profesor de música.

**Sm.- Señorita Berry -** Se aclaro la garganta, rompiendo así el silencio y las miradas - **Veo que llego temprano** - Dijo viendo su reloj.

**R.- Si, quería practicar algo antes de la clase** - Fue cortante.

**Sm.- Aprovecho para decirle que estamos tomando en cuenta su solicitud para el cambio de habitación -** Dijo mientras veía de reojo a su hermana.

**R.- Lo siento pero ya no quiero hacerlo -** Dijo seria y Quinn no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

**M.- ¿Por qué? - **Miro confundida a su prima - **Es mas, yo estoy dispuesta a cambiar de habitación con ella** - Le dijo a Sam.

**Q/R.- ¡No! -** Exclamaron al mismo tiempo y luego sus miradas se encontraron.

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo, hasta que Quinn decidió romperlo.

**Q.- Bueno, creo que mejor me iré -** Recogió su mochila del piso.

**M.- Yo también voy de salida, espera -** Quinn resoplo fastidiada.

**Q.- Adiós, Sam.**

**Sm.- Adiós, cariño.**

Rachel y Marley fruncieron el ceño por lo que dijo el chico. La castaña no sabía porque tenían tanta confianza. La morena también estaba confundida, ya los había visto juntos antes y esta vez los encontró con sus rostros casi pegados y ahora él la llamaba "cariño" ¿Quinn tenia algo con el profesor de música? Pensó.

**Q.- Nos vemos luego, Rach -** Le sonrió mientras pasaba a su lado.

**R.- Adiós -** Dijo cortante aun mirando a su profesor.

Quinn salió del salón seguida de Marley quien no paraba de hablar.

_Q.- Cállate, por favor ¿Nunca se callara?__** -**_ Pensaba mientras caminaban.

**M.- ¿De donde conoces al profesor de música?**

**Q.- Es mi hermano -** Dijo sin ánimos de extenderse.

**M.- Ya veo** - Quedaron en silencio - **Oye ¿Te gustaría salir esta tarde?**

**Q.- Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo que verme con mi hermana - **Dijo fingiendo pena.

**M.- Que mal -** Hizo una mueca, no tenía suerte con la pelirrosa.

Siempre la buscaba y Quinn la esquivaba o cuando hablaban la pelirrosa solo respondió con monosílabas o cortante. Quinn le estaba molestando que la chica le coqueteara descaradamente y no se despegara de ella cada vez que la veía, ella no estaba interesada en ninguna chica y menos en Marley

El celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar y lo tomo como una vía de escape.

**Q.- Es ella -** Dijo leyendo el mensaje, no estaba mintiendo, era el mensaje con la dirección - **Debo irme, nos vemos luego -** Y sin mas se fue dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Quinn termino todas sus clases y ahora mismo caminaba por el campus sin nada que hacer, quizás podría ir a donde Frannie, pensaba mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Saco su celular y busco el mensaje de su hermana, leyó la dirección e hizo una mueca, no sabia donde quedaba.

**Q.- Supongo que tendré que preguntar -** Se dijo a si misma.

Siguió caminando para salir del instituto y a lo lejos pudo divisar a Kurt sentado en una de las banca de la salida, tal vez el chico pueda ayudarla, mientras se acercaba pudo ver también como Rachel se acercaba a él.

**Q.- Kurt -** Lo llamo ya cuando estuvo mas cerca. El chico volteo y le sonrió, la morena solo la miro.

**K.- Quinn ¿Como estas? -** Dijo sonriendo.

**Q.- Bien, gracias -** Miro a la morena -** Hola, Rachel.**

**R.- Hola** - Le sonrió de medio lado.

**Q.- ¿Sabes donde queda este lugar? -** Le extendió el celular al chico.

**K.- Si. Por esa calle esta el restaurante Frannie's -** Dijo devolviéndole el teléfono **- ¿Vas para ese?**

**Q.- Ehh... Claro, supongo que es ese - **Tenia que hablar sobre su hermana sobre ese nombre **- ¿Sabes como llegar?**

**K.- Claro, no queda muy lejos e incluso puedes ir caminando...** - Comenzó a explicarle y Quinn fruncía el ceño. Rachel sonreía divertida por la cara de perdida que tenia su compañera - **... y cruzas a la derecha y es justo esa calle **- Termino de explicar como si conociera las calles de por vida.

**Q.- ¿Ustedes están ocupado? ¿Me acompañan? -** Pregunto. No tenia ganas de perderse.

**K.- ¿A comer? -** Pregunto interesado.

**Q.- Si, algo así.**

**K.- ¿Y pagaras?**

**Q.- Claro, yo pago todo.**

**K.- Aunque es muy tentadora la propuesta, yo tengo cosas que hacer pero Rachel puede ir contigo -** Sugirió.

**Q.- ¿En serio?**

**R.- Se supone que yo iría contigo -** Le dijo a su amigo.

**K.- Eso no importa, ve con Quinn -** Levanto ambas cejas y la morena frunció el ceño.

**Q.- Si están ocupados no importa -** Hizo una mueca **- ¿Saben donde esta Brittany? Quizás ella pueda acompañarme.**

**K.- Creo que tiene un ensayo o algo así **- Quinn asintió desanimada, no le apetecía ir sola y si era para perderse, menos - **Aunque creo Marley esta libre, puedo preguntarle donde esta** - Sugirió y la morena frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa idea.

**Q.- No, no, iré sola** - Negó rápidamente.

**K.- Ella no tendrá problema en ir contigo** - Dijo sacando su celular.

**Q.- Insisto, iré sola.**

**R.- Yo iré con ella -** Dijo rápidamente antes de que su amigo marcara.

**K.- ¿De verdad? -** La morena asintió.

**R.- Si Quinn no tiene ningún problema -** Miro a la chica

**Q.- Ninguno.**

**K.- De acuerdo, ahora si me tengo que ir.**

**R.- Nos vemos.**

**K.- Adiós, chicas** - Y sin mas se fue, dejándola solas.

**R.- ¿Nos vamos?** - Pregunto luego de unos segundos.

**Q.- Claro -** Asintió - **Podemos tomar un taxi ¿O prefieres caminar?**

**R.- El taxi esta bien** - Sonrió y la pelirrosa asintió.

El viaje en taxi fue silencioso, ninguna hablaba, solo tenían su mirada fija en sus respectivas ventanillas en silencio pero un silencio cómodo.

**- Listo, señoritas -** Dijo el hombre estacionándose.

**Q.- Muchas gracias -** Le extendió el dinero - **Guarde el cambio** - El hombre sonrió en agradecimiento.

**R.- ¿Qué haremos aquí? -** Pregunto cuando ya estuvieron fuera del auto.

**Q.- Tengo una especie de cita o algo así -** Le resto importancia.

**R.- Entonces creo que yo debería irme, ya estas aquí y dudo mucho que te pierdas -** Esto ultimo lo dijo en broma.

**Q.- No, ven conmigo** - Le pidió **- Sera por poco tiempo y después te libraras de mí.**

**R.- Esta bien -** Se encogió de hombros.

Pasaron al restaurante y Quinn quedo sorprendida, era un restaurante pequeño pero muy bonito, cuando entrabas a la derecha estaban todas las mesas, habían varias ocupadas y un par de meseros caminaban de un lado a otro, a la izquierda se podía ver una barra y una puerta de donde salían los meseros y en el fondo un pequeño escenario.

**- Buenas tardes, ¿Mesa para cuantos? -** Le pregunto un chico vestido de mesero a la morena

**R.- Bueno... Yo ahh -** Miro a la rubia.

**Q.- Estamos buscando a Frannie -** Dijo viendo hacia los lados.

**- Claro -** Dijo mirando a la pelirrosa de arriba a abajo **- Pueden ir a la barra mientras voy por ella** - Señalo la barra y se fue.

Quinn se acerco a la barra con Rachel pisándole los talones, se sentaron en las banquetas y apareció otro chico.

**- ¿Te sirvo algo, linda? -** Le pregunto sonriendo a la morena y esta frunció el ceño.

**R.- No, gracias -** Dijo secamente.

**- ¿Estas segura? Cortesía de la casa** - Sonrió coquetamente y Quinn lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

**Q.- Ella ha dicho que no -** Respondió seriamente y la morena volteo a verla.

Antes del que el chico respondiera algo una rubia de unos 25 años vestida con una filipina de cocina blanca se acercaba emocionada a ellos y él volvió a su trabajo.

**- ¡Quinn! -** Exclamo emocionada abriendo los brazos.

**Q.- ¡Frannie! -** También abrió los brazos y abrazo a su hermana.

**F.- Enana, mira como estas de hermosa -** Dijo viéndola de arriba a abajo **- Aunque ese color de cabello** - Hizo una mueca negando.

**Q.- Tú también estas hermosa -** Sonrió.

**F.- Lo sé, eso esta en los genes -** Bromeo. La morena estaba unos pasos mas atrás y veía todo sonriendo - **Venga, vamos a una mesa.**

Se acercaron a una de las mesas, Quinn se sentó frente a su hermana, invito a Rachel a sentarse a su lado y esta sonriendo lo hizo. Frannie no le quitaba la mirada de encima Rachel y sonrió pícaramente.

**F.- ¿Es tu novia? Nada mal -** Le pregunto señalando a la morena y esta abrió los ojos como platos.

**Q.- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, es una amiga** - Dijo rápidamente.

**F.- Esta bien, esta bien -** Levanto las manos.

**Q.- Rachel, te presento a mi hermana -** La rubia extendió la mano.

**F.- Frannie Fabray -** Dijo sonriendo y la morena le correspondió.

**R.- Rachel Berry -** Dijo soltando su mano **- Tiene el mismo apellido que el profesor de música -** Dijo algo muy obvio.

**F.- Oh! Si, Samuel ¿Como esta él? -** Le pregunto a su hermana.

**Q.- Él esta bien y si Rachel -** Miro a la morena - **El profesor de música también es nuestro hermano**.

**F.- Y es el mejor hermano del mundo -** Dijo orgullosa y Quinn giro los ojos.

Rachel ya estaba entendiendo todo y porque la confianza que tenía con el rubio, sintió una especie de alivio al saber que no tenía nada con el profesor.

**Q.- Él siempre ha sido su favorito -** Le dijo a la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**F.- Y también el tuyo** - Dijo indignada y Quinn se encogió de hombros **- ¿Quieren algo de comer? -** Pregunto cambiando de tema.

**Q.- Ya te habías tardado, quiero una de esas hamburguesas que solo tú sabes hacer - **Frannie giro los ojos.

**F.- ¿Rachel? -** Miro a la morena.

**R.- Una ensalada esta bien -** La chef asintió.

**F.- Las dejare por unos cuantos minutos, ya vuelvo -** Dijo levantándose.

**Q.- ¿Solo una ensalada? -** Le pregunto cuando ya estuvieron solas.

**R.- Soy vegetariana -** Quinn levanto las cejas sorprendida.

**Q.- Ya veo, esta bien -** Sonrió.

**R.- ¿Así que Quinn Fabray? -** pregunto sonriendo.

**Q.- Lucy Quinn Fabray **

**R.- ¿Lucy? -** La pelirrosa asintió.

**Q.- No todo el mundo me dice así** - Se encogió de hombros **- Solo mi familia.**

**R.- ¿Yo puedo llamarte Lucy? -** Pregunto como niña pequeña.

**Q.- Claro ¿Qué hay de ti? -** La morena la miro sin entender nada **- ¿Tienes otro nombre?**

**R.- Barbra, Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**Q.- ¿Como Barbra Streisand?** - Pregunto sonriendo.

**R.- ¿Sabes quien es Babra? -** Pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

**Q.- ¿Quien no sabe quien es Barbra?** - Daah - **Aunque prefiero llamarte Rachel** - Volvió al tema del nombre - **O Rach ¿Cual prefieres?**

**R.- Rach esta bien - **Sonrió, sonaba muy bonito en su voz - **¿Qué otros secretos tienes, Lucy?** - Pregunto alzando las cejas **- ¿Eres rubia? - **Bromeo entrecerrando los ojos.

**Q.- Pelirroja -** Le devolvió la broma y Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**R.- ¿De verdad?**

**Q.- Claro que no, tonta -** Rió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Luego de unos minutos donde charlaron animadamente aparecieron unos meseros seguidos de Frannie y dejaron la comida en la mesa.

**F.- Espero la disfruten -** Dijo sonriendo.

Comieron mientras charlaban y la rubia no dejaba de avergonzar a su hermana con sus historias, Rachel reía por todo lo que contaba la chef y le sonreía dulcemente a su compañera cuando esta se sonrojaba. Frannie por otro lado no dejaba de notar como las chicas se miraban y como sonreían bobamente cuando veían a la otra.

**F.- ¿Quieren postre? **

**R.- Yo estoy bien, gracias.**

**Q.- Frannie siempre hacia el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo -** Le dijo a la morena.

**R.- ¿En serio? -** La chica asintió - **Yo amo el chocolate - **Dijo emocionada.

**F.- Pastel de chocolate será -** Decía mientras llamaba al mesero.

Mientras comían el postre Frannie se levanto de la mesa y apareció con una guitarra en mano, Quinn la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

**F.- Quinnie -** Decía mientras levantaba la guitarra.

**R.- ¿Quinnie? -** Se burlo mordiéndose el labio.

**Q.- Cállate -** Volteo sonrojada - **Y ni lo pienses -** Le dirigió a su hermana

**F.- Vamos, Quinn, una sola** - Le hacia ojitos.

**R.- Yo quiero escucharte -** Dijo ilusionada.

**F.- Vamos, Lucy.**

**R.- Si Quinnie, una sola -** Bromeo.

**Q.- De acuerdo -** Dijo levantándose y quitándole la guitarra a su hermana - **Algún día me vengare de esto, Barbra - **La morena le saco la lengua divertida.

Quinn camino hasta el pequeño escenario y se sentó en una banqueta, se guindo la guitarra y le dio una toquecito al micrófono.

**Q.- Uno, dos ¿Me oyen? **

A lo lejos pudo ver a la morena que la miraba sonriente. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba que canción tocar. Se aclaro la garganta, rasgo suavemente las cuerdas y comenzó, sin dejar de ver a la morena.

No podía sacarse a esa morena de la mente, Rachel era en lo único que pensaba, desde que la vio ese día en su habitación, con sus hermosos ojos marrones reflejando miedo la atrapo por completo, tenia que admitir que la hacia molestar solo para llamar su atención. Ya no podía evitarlo y mucho menos negarlo, Rachel Berry le gustaba, y mucho, no quería hablar con nadie al respecto pero tenia que aceptar lo que le pasaba con su compañera. Le gustaban sus ojos, su cabello, su aroma, su manera de ser, su cuerpo, las cosas que hace, su rostro sereno cuando la ve dormir, le gusta todo en ella, Rachel era hermosa y la esta volviendo loca. Mientras cantaba y veía a la morena entendió lo que le dijo su hermano, ya había encontrado a esa chica que la volviera loca.

**But if you asked me**

**The feeling that I'm feeling is overwhelming**

**And oh it goes to show**

**There's so much to know**

Rachel no dejaba de verla, algo le pasaba con Quinn y no sabía que era. ¿Le gusta Quinn? no creía que fuera eso, a ella no le gustaban las chicas pero ¿Por que se molestaba cuando Marley le coqueteaba? ¿Por que se molesto al pensar que Quinn tenía algo con el profesor? ¿Eran celos?

**I wrote this for my prettiest friend**

**But while trying not to prove that I care**

**I was trying not to make all my moves in one motion and scare her away**

**She can't see she's making me crazy now**

**I don't believe she knows she's amazing how**

**She has me holding my breath**

**So I'd never guess that I'm a nonesuch unsuitable, suitor for her**

Últimamente no podía sacársela de la cabeza, pensaba en ella, en las cosas que hacia, en las caras que hace mientras habla, en lo guapa que es, en todo. No sabia que era pero le gustaba lo sentía y tenía que averiguarlo.

**I know that I should be brave**

**Even pretty can be seen by the blind**

**I know that I cannot wait**

**Until the day we finally learn how to find each other**

**Redefining open minds.**

Al terminar de tocar volvió a la mesa entre aplausos de las personas que estaban en el local.

**Q.- ¿Como estuvo? -** Pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**R.- Hermoso -** Dijo sin pensarlo y la pelirrosa se sonrojo.

De regreso al campus decidieron volver a pie, aun no era muy de noche y después de todo el instituto no estaba lejos. Caminaban en silencio y cada una en su mundo, en algunos momentos volteaba a verse y sonreían cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

**R.- Tu hermana es muy simpática - **Rompió el silencio.

**Q.- Esta un poco loca y disculpa si te incomodo algo que dijo.**

**R.- No me incomodo nada, me divertí mucho** - Sonrió - **Aunque cuando llegamos ella pensó que yo era tu novia -** Esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.

**Q.- Si, discúlpala por eso** - Dijo apenada - **Ella es así, muy directa y no piensa lo que dice.**

**R.- Entiendo, tranquila -** Asintió y quedaron de nuevo en silencio, en uno de los incómodos **- ¿Quinn?**

**Q.- Dime - **Volteo a mirarla.

**R.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?** - La pelirrosa asintió **- ¿Te gustan las chicas?**

**Q.- Yo... Ahh -** Se freno de golpe y se puso nerviosa.

**R.- No te voy a juzgar -** La pelirrosa seguía sin poder articular alguna palabra - **Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar - **Bajo la mirada apenada.

**Q.- No lo sé - **La morena la miro sin entender -** No sé si me gustan las chicas.**

**R.- ¿Ta ha gustado alguna chica?** - Quinn negó, mintiendo - **¿Algún chico?** - Otra negación

**Q.- No -** Dijo agitando su cabeza.

**R.- Que raro -** Decía pensativa.

**Q.- ¿Que cosa? **

**R.- Yo creí que te gustaba Marley -** Quinn frunció el ceño.

**Q.- A mi no me gusta Marley -** Aclaro - **Y sé que es tu prima pero es un poco molesta, no sé que hacer para sacármela de encima - **Culmino con un gracioso puchero y la morena sintió que se derretía.

**R.- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?** - Sugirió sonriendo.

**Q.- Estaba pensando en hacerlo -** Quedo pensativa **- ¿Es igual de dramática que tú?** - Pregunto bromeando.

**R.- Hey! -** Le golpeo el brazo **- Yo no soy dramática -** Quinn levanto una ceja - **Bueno, quizás solo un poco** - Admitió.

**Q.- Creíste que yo era una ladrona -** Recordó riendo.

**R.- Fue un error ¿Cuantas veces tengo que disculparme? - **Se cruzo de brazos.

**Q.- Las veces que yo crea necesaria** - Bromeo riendo y se gano otro golpe de la morena.

Rachel fingiendo enojo comenzó a caminar de nuevo y Quinn riendo le pisaba los talones.

**Q.- De acuerdo, ya estas perdonada -** Decía riendo y la morena volteo a mirarla.

**R.- ¿No volverás a recordármelo?**

**Q.- No prometo nada -** Se encogió de hombros.

**R.- Esta bien -** Soltó un suspiro y siguieron mirándose con una sonrisa.

**Q.- De acuerdo, Barbra, ahora vámonos antes que se haga más tarde.** - Decía mientras la abrazaba por los hombros con un brazo.

Ante el contacto ambas sintieron como se le puso la piel de gallina y un pequeño escalofrió las invadió. Rachel no se movía, solo miraba a Quinn y esta la miraba a ella, ambas buscaban la respuesta en los ojos de la otra.

Quinn pensó que la morena se sentiría incomoda por lo que decidió retirar su brazo pero antes de que se moviera sintió con un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y se abrazaba aun más a ella. Se sonrieron y así siguieron su camino.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, dos semanas en las cuales la convivencia de las chicas iba de maravilla, se estaban llevando muy bien y compartían mucho juntas. Las reglas, las discusiones y las peleas tontas se habían acabado, ya ninguna hacia molestar a la otra. Cada oportunidad que tenían la pasaban juntas, veían alguna película, salía a comer a donde Frannie o simplemente conversaban.

Quinn estaba absolutamente loca por la morena, sentía que cada día le gustaba más y ya no había vuelta atrás, se acercaba más a la morena, la invitaba a lugares y hacia pequeños detalles por ella y todo sin esperar nada de ella, simplemente quería hacerlo.

Rachel también estaba aclarando sus ideas y cada día sentía mas cosas por la pelirrosa no lo había hablado con nadie aun, Quinn era muy dulce con ella y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y eso fue algo que a la morena no le empezó a gustar, se estaban haciendo muy amigas cuando ella quizás quería algo mas pero tampoco quería arruinar esa pequeña amistad que estaban formando y Rachel creía que ella no le gustaba a su compañera.

Con Marley la cosa dejo de ser menos molesta, Quinn se encargo de aclararle que no le gustaba y que nunca le gustaría pero aun así la chica no parecía dar su brazo a torcer, aun seguía detrás de Quinn pero con menos intensidad que antes y eso fue algo que agradeció la pelirrosa, algo era algo.

Todos estaban caminando por el campus para dirigirse al restaurante de Frannie. Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Britt, Santana e incluso invitaron a Marley. Brittany no se despegaba de Santana y la latina estaba encantada también con ella, Quinn tenia la sospecha de que algo ocurría con su amiga y la rubia bailarina pero después indagaría por esos lados. Rachel estaba abrazada a Quinn mientras caminaban, desde esa noche semanas atrás se les había vuelto costumbre y a ninguna le molestaba, sus amigos si las miraban confusos, otra sonriendo pícaramente y bueno, otra con una pizca de celos pero nadie decía nada. Marley también andaba sospechando pero sobre Quinn y Rachel, notaba las actitudes de Quinn con su prima y eso la hacia molestar, quería que Quinn hiciera esas cosas por ella.

Llegaron a la salida del instituto conversando y entre risas pero hubo algo que opaco las risas, al menos a cuatro de ellos. Rachel rápidamente se soltó de Quinn, se coloco al lado de su mejor amigo y lo tomo por el brazo, la pelirrosa la miro confundida.

Un chico alto se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, Marley y Brittany lo fulminaban con la mirada mientras Kurt lo miraba serio, Rachel estaba serena, su rostros no reflejaba nada y Quinn y Santana miraban sin entender nada.

**- Rachel -** Decía mientras se acercaba.

* * *

**Por aquí les dejo este pequeño capitulo, espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews y todo :3 **

**Para quien pregunto, si, también habrá Brittana. **

**La cancion es Prettiest Friend de Jason Mraz **

**Me pueden dejar, sus opiniones, criticas y hasta me pueden insultar (Pero no lo hagan jajaja) Todo es bienvenido. **

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**K.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Finn? -** Pregunto serio.

Finn Hudson es un chico alto, ex novio de Rachel y hermanastro de Kurt. Se conocieron en su último año en McKinley y fueron novios por varios meses.

**Fi.- Vine por Rachel -** Le sonrió a la morena pero esta no le correspondió.

**M.- No tienes nada que hacer aquí - **Le dijo molesta.

**Br.- Es cierto, no te basto con lo que le hiciste -** También lo enfrento molesta.

**R.- Chicas -** Les suplico con la mirada **- ¿Qué haces aquí? -** Se dirigió al chico.

**Fi.- Ya lo dije, vine por ti -** La morena suspiro.

Quinn y Santana estaban unos pasos atrás sin entender nada, solo miraban pero a la pelirrosa no le agrado para nada el chico.

**R.- Ellas son Quinn y Santana** - Hizo las presentaciones – **Chicas, él es…**

**Fi.- Mucho gusto, soy Finn, su novio -** Marley y Brittany resoplaron, la morena frunció el ceño y después volteo a ver a la pelirrosa.

Quinn sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, Rachel tenia novio, ella nunca le hablo de un novio, se sintió triste y sintió también una presión en el pecho, no podía articular ni una palabra, solo veía a Rachel fijamente a los ojos.

**S.- ¿Estas bien? -** Susurro luego de unos minutos al notar la reacción de su amiga.

**Q.- Si -** Dijo sin dejar de ver como Rachel hablaba con Finn.

**Fi.- Por favor, ven conmigo -** Le suplicaba a la morena pero esta negaba.

**M.- Rachel, no lo hagas.**

**Fi.- Tú cállate -** Dijo molesto.

**Br.- No te metas con ella.**

**R.- Chicos...**

**Fi.- Nadie esta hablando contigo, estúpida -** Le dijo a la rubia.

**K.- Finn -** Le reprocho molesto.

**S.- Hey! ¿Que te pasa, grandulón? - **Se metió **- No sé quien eres y tampoco me importa pero no te atrevas a insultarla de nuevo porque me vas a conocer -** Defendía a la rubia y esta la miro sonriendo.

**R.- ¡Ya basta! -** Todos hicieron silencio **- Respeta a mis amigos y no voy a ir a ningún lugar contigo -** Le dijo seriamente al chico.

**Fi.- Rach, por favor -** Rachel hizo una mueca ante el diminutivo, no sonaba tan bonito en su voz.

**R.- Para ti soy Rachel y no pienso ir contigo** - Dio la media vuelta para irse.

**Fi.- Ven conmigo y prometo que dejare de molestarte** - La tomo por el brazo.

Rachel miro a Quinn, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio y al margen de todo, la pelirrosa le suplicaba con la mirada que no fuera y la morena lo noto pero quizás si iba con Finn tal vez podría quitárselo de encima de una vez por toda.

**R.- Esta bien -** Soltó un suspiro.

Se despidieron y la morena se subió al auto que tenia el chico y se fueron, Quinn solo miraba el camino por donde el auto se iba.

**Br.- No entiendo como puede engañarla y venir así como así a buscarla** - Dijo molesta.

**M.- Es un imbécil.**

**K.- Es de mi hermano de quien hablas.**

**Br.- Pero eso no le quita lo imbécil -** Todos asintieron en apoyo.

Quinn lentamente se alejo del grupo y se fue pensando que nadie lo notaria, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

Santana y Brittany lo notaron y se miraron con pena, ambas sabían que a Quinn le gustaba Rachel y a la latina no le gusto ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, a Kurt también le dio pena, el tenia la leve sospecha de que la pelirrosa sentía algo por la morena pero no decía nada, por otro lado Marley aun no se enteraba de nada y seguía molesta por lo sucedido.

Quinn camino hasta el restaurante de su hermana, desanimada, triste, no quería hablar con nadie. Al llegar al restaurante pasó directo a la cocina y vio a su hermana hablando con los otros cocineros, lanzo su mochila contra una pared y se sentó sobre una mesada viendo a todos.

Frannie vio la actitud de su hermana al llegar, la cara que tenia y supo que algo andaba mal, preparo rápidamente un emparedado y se lo acerco a su hermana, Quinn lo acepto.

**F.- ¿Esta bueno? -** La pelirrosa agito la cabeza **- ¿No lo esta?** - Pregunto triste.

**Q.- Lo siento, si esta bueno -** Decía antes de dar otro mordisco.

**F.- ¿Donde esta Rachel? -** Pregunto bromeando.

**Q.- Ella... un chico la fue a buscar -** Dijo bajando la mirada.

**F.- Y por eso mi comida no esta rica -** Quinn hizo una mueca.

**Q.- Frannie… –** No tenía ánimos de bromear.

**F.- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? **

**Q.- Era su novio.**

**F.- ¿Tiene novio? -** Pregunto entre incrédula y sorprendida, la pelirrosa asintió y quedaron en silencio - **¿Quinn?**

**Q.- ¿Uhmm? **

**F.- ¿Te gusta? – **Fue directa**. **

**Q.- ¿Quién? ¿Rachel? No – **Dijo bajando la mirada y quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

**F.- ¿Quinn? -** Su hermana la miro **- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? **

**Q.- ¿Sobre que? **

**F.- Sobre Rachel.**

**Q.- No entiendo de que hablas** - Terminaba su emparedado.

**F.- Ustedes siempre andan juntas, tienen esa mirada y esa sonrisa cada vez que miran a la otra ¿Estas enamorada de ella?**

**Q.- ¿Enamorada? -** Abrió los ojos como platos.

**F.- Siempre lo negaste pero Sam y yo siempre supimos que te gustan las chicas, no tiene nada de malo.**

**Q.- Yo no lo he negado, no a ustedes.**

**F.- ¿De que manera te gusta Rachel?**

**Q.- Como amiga - **Dijo rápidamente.

**F.- ¿Estas segura? -** La miro seriamente y Quinn hizo silencio, nunca podría mentirle a su hermana.

**F.- No hay nada malo con lo que sientes, es quien eres.**

**Q.- Creo que es muy pronto para decir que estoy enamorada de ella** - Decía mirando el piso.

**F.- Nunca es demasiado pronto para enamorarse, eso es algo que sucede y ya -** Quinn no dejaba de mirar el piso y quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

**Q.- Ella nunca me va a corresponder –** Rompió el silencio. Ese era su miedo, decirle a alguien lo que sentía por la morena cuando sabia que nunca seria correspondida.

**F.- ¿Como lo sabes? **

**Q.- ¿Te conté que la fue a buscar su novio? **

**F.- ¿Ella dijo que era su novio? -** Quinn negó bajando la mirada - **No veo cual es el problema.**

**Q.- Yo no le gusto, ella no siente nada por mi y nunca lo hará **- Decía evitando que sus ojos se tornaran llorosos.

**F.- ¿Como lo sabes?** - Volvió a preguntarle seria, Quinn se quedo sin respuestas - **Yo quiero que seas feliz, Quinn y cuando estas con ella veo una sonrisa y una mirada que no veía desde hace muchos años.**

**Q.- Ya basta, Frannie - **Decía aguantando las lagrimas.

**F.- No te encierres en ti misma -** La chica no decía nada **- No dejes perder la oportunidad que tienes con la persona que quieres solo por miedo a arriesgarte.**

* * *

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Quinn no poda concentrase, trataba de tocar la guitarra pero el que la morena aun no llegara la esta volviendo loca, decidió salir de la habitación en pijama y aun con la guitarra en mano, camino al balcón que estaba al final del pasillo y se sentó sobre un muro, se veía el estacionamiento, estaba vació y no había nadie por esos lugares, despejo su mente y veía al cielo, a los pocos minutos tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, estuvo tocando varios minutos acordes al azar y tarareaba una que otra canción para distraerse y no pensar tanto en Rachel pero no le funciono. Quince minutos después el sonido de un auto la saco de su burbuja, volteo al lugar de donde el sonido, pudo ver a Finn bajarse del auto y también vio a la morena, a ella no le apetecía ver eso por lo que decidió volver a la habitación.

Para Rachel es resto de la tarde fue incomodo, Finn no hacia mas que convencerla para que volviera con él pero ella se negaba a todo, en su mente no había más respuesta que un rotundo no. También estuvo toda la tarde pensando en Quinn, en la cara que tenia cuando la vio marcharse, pensar que pudo haber pasado una tarde agradable junto a la pelirrosa y que el chico se lo impidió la hizo molestar. Ella solo quería pasar tiempo con Quinn, compartir con ella. No quería volver con Finn, ella quería estar con Quinn.

**Fi.- ¿Me estas escuchando?** - Le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**R.- ¿Qué quieres? -** Pregunto de mala gana.

**Fi.- Te pregunte si podía pasar otro día por ti.**

**R.- No, Finn, no puedes** - Le dijo seria **- Entiende que ya no quiero estar contigo.**

**Fi.- Podemos olvidar lo que ocurrió y empezar de nuevo.**

**R.- ¿Olvidar? Me engañaste, estabas conmigo y llevabas meses con otra chica -** Le reprocho enojada.

**Fi.- Pero yo te amo a ti, Rach**

**R.- No me digas así -** Dijo apretando los dientes - **Yo no te amo, nunca lo hice y no quiero estar contigo así que por favor déjame en paz. Y te agradecería que no vuelvas a decir que eres mi novio, estas muy lejos de serlo -** Y sin decir mas dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Enojada subió a su habitación pero respiró profundo antes de pasar, no quería que Quinn la viera molesta. Al entrar quedo confundida al ver todo apagado, aun era temprano y siempre esperaban a la otra para poder dormir, encendió la lámpara de su mesita y miro a Quinn, la chica estaba acostada, arropada hasta el cuello y mirando hacia la pared.

**R.- Quinn -** Susurro pero no recibió respuesta- **Lucy** - Intento de nuevo y recibió un "uhmm" como respuesta - **¿Estas dormida?**

**Q.- Aun no -** Murmuro sin moverse.

**R.- ¿Estas bien? Te acostaste muy temprano.**

**Q.- No me siento bien -** Seguía mirando la pared.

Rachel se levanto preocupada y se sentó en la cama de Quinn.

**R.- ¿Qué tienes? -** Pregunto mientras trataba de voltearla pero la chica seguía dándole la espalda.

**Q.- Me duele la cabeza.**

**R.- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Quiero verte -** Lo dijo con tanta dulzura que la pelirrosa no dudo en obedecerla.

Quinn se giro y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Rachel mirándola fijamente, siempre sentía que la morena podía saber lo que sentía o lo que pensaba con solo verle a los ojos.

**Q.- No me siento bien, Rachel, quiero dormir -** La morena hizo una mueca ¿Donde quedo el Rach?

La morena fue retirando mechones de cabello de la frente de Quinn y la pelirrosa cerro los ojos por el contacto. Acaricio su cabello suavemente y fue bajando sus manos por su frente y posarlas en sus mejillas, Rachel dudaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no lo importaba. Lentamente fue moviendo su dedo pulgar hacia los labios de Quinn, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron mientras la morena seguía acariciando los labios de su compañera. Sin darse cuenta, o quizás si, Rachel fue acercando su rostro al de Quinn y sus narices se rozaron.

Quinn cerro de nuevo los ojos, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, tenia a Rachel tan cerca que si se movía un milímetro sus labios se tocarían, quería hacerlo, se moría por besar a la morena, sentía el aliento chocar contra sus labios y la estaba volviendo loca, loca por besar esos labios pero aun así sentía que no podía moverse.

**R.- ¿Qué me estas haciendo, Lucy? -** Susurro con su frente pegada a la de Quinn.

Gracias al movimiento sus labios se rozaron y sintieron una corriente que le recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cuanto Quinn estuvo a punto de cortar el poco espacio que había y terminar de unir sus labios un teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que se sobresaltaran, la morena se separo un poco y seguía viéndola a los ojos pero el teléfono volvió a sonar. Molesta por la interrupción, de mala gana se separo de Quinn, quien sintió un vacio inmenso cuando la morena se levanto de la cama.

**R.- ¿Qué? -** contesto de mala gana sin ver quien era **- ¿Ahora que quieres? Finn, te he dicho que no -** Sin decir nada mas colgó y apago el teléfono.

Quinn a escuchar el nombre del chico sintió una fuerte punzada y apretó la mandíbula, de mala gana se giro y volvió a darle la espalda mientras veía a la pared.

Rachel respiro profundamente y volteo a ver a su compañera pero se encontró con su espalda.

**R.- Quinn -** La llamo pero la pelirrosa hizo todo lo posible por no voltearse.

**Q.- Buenas noches, Rachel -** Le dijo con un tono tan frió que más tarde se arrepintió.

Rachel hizo una mueca de dolor, le dolió el tono en que lo dijo. Tan bien que estaban hace unos minutos ¡Casi se besan! Pero siempre alguien lo arruinaba todo. La morena volvió a su cama y se recostó viendo a Quinn, la chica nunca se giro y Rachel la continúo mirando sin saber cuanto tiempo hasta que el sueño la venció. Y por primera vez, desde que comparten habitación, Quinn no miro a Rachel dormir. O al menos eso creía la morena.

* * *

¡**Hola! **aquí paso a dejarles otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado. En el primer capitulo, creo, se nombro a Finn por lo que no pude evitar meterlo en la historia pero el chico no causara problemas ¿O si? Ya Rachel le dejo todo claro. Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por todo, son un amor.

**Pueden dejarme sus opiniones, ideas o me pueden insultar, todo se vale :D**

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del Señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Al día siguiente Quinn se levanto temprano. Se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos y luego vio a la morena. Rachel seguía en su cama, dormida, mechones marrones de cabello cubrían parte de su rostro y la pelirrosa sonrió, era muy hermosa. Recordó la noche anterior y como estuvieron apunto de besarse, como su rostros estuvieron tan cerca del otro, como sus labios se rosaron rápidamente cuando la morena hablo y como la respiración de la morena chocaban contra sus labios, sintió un cosquilleo recordando todo eso pero luego recordó como ese chico alto la fue a buscar diciendo ser su novio y todos los pensamientos bonitos fueron cayendo uno a uno.

Rápidamente se levanto de la cama malhumorada, tomo un juego de ropa y se encerró en el baño.

Luego de una larga ducha para aclarar su mente, se vistió y salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla. Se encontró con la morena sentada sobre su cama en posición de indio, Quinn sonrió, era la escena mas adorable que había visto, estaba haciendo un tierno puchero mientras se frotaba los ojos y se despertaba completamente, su pijama arrugada, su cabello todo despeinado y alborotado cayendo por su rostro y sus hombros.

Rachel volteo a verla y bajo la mirada, aun seguía sin entender que pasaba con Quinn, su cambio de actitud del día anterior había sido notorio y quería saber que le ocurría. Cuando estuvo a punto de besarla sintió miles de cosas en su cuerpo, ese cosquilleo inevitable que sentía cada vez que estaba cuando la veía, cuando estaba cerca de ella. Sus labios se habían rozado rápidamente y pudo sentir una electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sentía como su corazón estaba a punto salirse del pecho con solo tener a Quinn a centímetros de su rostro.

Por un momento se sintió avergonzada recodando como estuvo a punto de besarla pero también recordó como la chica no se separo o la rechazo y eso le dio un hilo de esperanza. Sentía que no podía verle al rostro después de lo que casi hizo ayer y opto por quedarse mirando las sabanas y jugando nerviosamente con ellas.

**Q.- Bueno días, Rach –** Decía dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ella y le dejaba un tierno beso en su cabeza. No podía estar enojada con ella, por más que quisiera simplemente no podía.

**R.- Buenos días, Lucy –** Levanto la mirada y le sonrió.

Quinn siguió secando su cabello, luego sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su cabello quedara todo alborotado y la morena soltó un suspiro mientras la veía.

**R.- ¿Cómo te sientes? –** Quinn la miro sin entender **– Ayer dijiste que no te sentías bien. **

**Q.- Oh! Si, ya estoy mejor –** Sonrió de medio lado.

**R.- ¿Vas a salir? Te levantaste muy temprano.**

Quinn miro la hora y si, era temprano, aun no eran las nueve de la mañana y era sábado.

**Q.- No sabia que era tan temprano -** Arrugo la nariz.

**R.- ¿Qué harás hoy? -** Pregunto levantándose de la cama.

**Q.- Estaba pensando en salir a tomar unas fotografías -** Rachel asintió** - ¿Y tú?**

**R.- No lo sé. ¿Vas a ir sola? - **La pelirrosa la miro **- A tomar las fotos.**

**Q.- Si - **Se encogió de hombros.

**R.- ¿Y como lo haces?**

**Q.- Con una cámara -** Bromeo y la morena giro los ojos.

**R.- No lo sabía, buen dato -** Quinn sonrió.

**Q.- La verdad es que solo salgo a caminar y si me gusta algo le tomo una foto, si algo me inspira lo capturo en una imagen.**

**R.- ¿Puedo ir contigo? -** Pregunto ilusionada.

**Q.- ¿De verdad quieres venir conmigo? - **Rachel asintió **- ¿No tienes planes o algo que hacer?**

**R.- La verdad es que no, pensaba proponerte ver unas películas pero ya que tú saldrás las veré sola -** Decía bajando la mirada y dejaba ver un pequeño puchero, Quinn sonrió dulcemente.

**Q.- Vístete -** La morena levanto la mirada **- Vamos a dar un paseo y a tomar unas cuantas fotos -** Sonrió.

**R.- ¿Me esperas? -** Decía mientras caminaba hacia al baño.

**Q.- Claro, yo espero por ti.**

* * *

Una hora después Quinn y Rachel caminaban por Central Park riendo y bromeando entre ellas. Quinn saco su cámara de la mochila y comenzaba captar diferentes imágenes, la de unos niños jugando, una pareja que caminaba de la mano o una simple flor, cosas simples.

Rachel veía atenta como la chica se metía en su mundo y la pasión con la que tomaba las fotos. No podía negar que estaba loca por Quinn, esa chica estaba cada segundo en su mente y tampoco luchaba por sacarla, le gustaba mucho Quinn.

Los pensamientos de Rachel fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la cámara. Quinn le estaba tomando fotos.

**R.- ¿Qué haces? -** Preguntaba riendo mientras trataba de taparse la cara.

**Q.- Te tomo una foto -** Decía apuntándola de nuevo con la cámara.

**R.- No, no -** Decía riendo y después puso la cara seria **- Lucy Quinn Fabray deja de tomarme fotos.**

**Q.- No puedes privarme de mi arte -** Seguía tomándole fotos y Rachel no paraba de reír.

**R.- Pensé que solo fotografiabas cosas que te inspiraban -** Al terminar de decir eso Quinn dejo de tomarle fotos y bajo la cámara.

**Q.- Exactamente, por lo mismo te estoy tomando fotos -** Quedaron en total silencio.

Quinn se arrepintió de las palabras que dijo al ver como la morena no reaccionaba.

**_Q.- La cagaste, la cagaste_**_- _Pensaba mientras seguía viéndola.

**Q.- Bueno -** Se aclaro la garganta **- Creo que seguiré con... -** Señalaba la cámara y su alrededor. La morena solo asintió.

Luego de unos minutos la incomodidad había quedado a un lado y volvieron a bromear entre ellas, Quinn seguía tomando fotos y correteaban por el parque hasta que decidieron sentarse en el césped a descansar.

**Q.- ¿Y por qué no estas con tu novio? ¿Finn es que se llama? -** Pregunto mientras su semblante cambiaba. Rachel lo noto.

**R.- Finn no es mi novio -** Aclaro y Quinn frunció el ceño.

**Q.- No entiendo, él dijo ayer que era tu novio.**

**R.- No es mi novio -** Quinn sonrió para adentro, esas palabras habían terminado de alegrar su día **- Fue mi novio, eso si, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado - **Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**Q.- ¿Qué paso? -** No quería saber nada de la relación de Rachel con el chico pero se moría de curiosidad por saber que había pasado con ellos.

**R.- Lo nuestro termino unos meses antes de yo venir aquí -** Comenzó a explicar - **Pero como dije, son cosas que ya pasaron y quedaron en el pasado.**

**Q.- ¿Por qué terminaron? -** Su curiosidad le estaba ganando.

**R.- Él me engaño -** Bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con el césped **- Mientras estaba conmigo también estaba con otra chica.**

**Q.- Que imbécil-** Murmuro **_¿Como pudo engañarla? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que era Rachel? _**Pensaba.

**R.- Un día fuimos al cine con los chicos y lo vi tomado de la mano de ella -** Levanto la mirada **- Luego me entere que llevaban meses saliendo, incluso antes de estar conmigo.**

**Q.- Es un idiota -** Dijo molesta y Rachel asintió **- Quiero decir, tú eres hermosa, eres una chica increíble y él fue un idiota por no notar y valorar eso, si yo fuera él te hubiera qu...** - Hizo silencio y bajo la mirada avergonzada, casi habla de más.

**R.- Continua -** La animo pero ella negó.

**Q.- No, olvídalo, no es nada -** Rachel suspiro y asintió - **El punto es que es un idiota por no ver lo increíble que eres -** Quedaron de nuevo en silencio **- ¿Lo amas? -** Pregunto esperando que la respuesta no doliera.

**R.- No -** Respondió rápidamente y Quinn sintió alivio **- Nunca lo hice, creí que lo quería pero después me di cuenta que no.**

**Q.- Entiendo.**

**R.- Enséñame a usar eso - **Dijo cambiando de tema mientras señalaba la cámara.

**Q.- ¿Quieres aprender? -** La morena asintió y Quinn le dio la cámara mientras se acercaba más a ella **- Es muy sencillo...**

Comenzó a explicarle todo lo relacionado con la cámara, como enfocar, como tomar la foto y todas esas cosas. Era fácil y la morena comprendió a la primera pero tener a Quinn tan cerca de ella mientras le enseñaba era algo que le encantaba y alargaba el momento fingiendo no saber.

**Q.- Y listo ¿Ves que fácil? -** La morena asintió.

**R.- ¿Le doy y ya se toma? -** Quinn asintió sonriendo **- ¿Y podemos tomarnos fotos nosotras mismas?**

**Q.- Claro, ven - **Agarro la cámara y le indico a Rachel que se acercara más para tomar la foto.

Se tomaron mucha fotos de ambas haciendo caras y muecas, sonriendo, Rachel le tomo a Quinn, la pelirrosa le tomo más foto a esta y así estuvieron un buen rato.

**R.- Una ultima -** Decía mientras se abrazaba a Quinn y esta tomaba la foto **- No, quedo fea -** Decía riendo mientras veía la foto.

**Q.- Claro que no -** Sonrió **- Es muy bonita y tú sales muy hermosa, eres muy hermosa **– Dijo de la nada sin pensarlo y Rachel la miro.

**R.- ¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa? -** Pregunto sonrojada.

**Q.- Si, bueno... Yo ahh -** Bajo la mirada apenada.

Rachel levanto su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla para que la mirara. Se quedaron viendo por varios minutos, sus ojos conectados sin decir una palabra. Justo como en la noche anterior, Rachel acaricio su mejilla y paso su pulgar por los labios de Quinn, sus rostros fueron acortando distancia hasta que podían sentir la respiración de la otra, cerraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y rozaron sus narices.

**Q.- Eres muy hermosa -** Susurro sobre sus labios.

Y sin mas, Quinn lo hizo, se atrevió a romper el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y la morena también lo quería, se entrego en ese beso al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban y se aferraban a la camisa de la pelirrosa. Se besaron con la mayor dulzura del mundo, se entregaron completamente en un simple roce de labios. Ambas sintieron como algo exploto dentro de ellas, esa corriente que recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo al momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Era mejor de lo que imaginaban y nunca habían pensado que con un dulce beso podía sentir tantas cosas, no sabían que podría hacerle sentir tan increíblemente bien. Nadie más existía a su alrededor, solo estaban ellas dos y era lo único que importaba.

Se separaron cuando el aire hizo falta y juntaron sus frentes, casi al mismo tiempo les apareció una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

**R.- Quinn -** Susurro aun con los ojos cerrados.

**Q.- Por favor abre los ojos -** La morena obedeció y se encontró con esos ojos avellanas que la miraban.

**R.- Lo siento -** Decía separándose.

**Q.- No lo hagas -** Se acerco más a ella, ya no había miedo **- No sabes cuando había deseado eso.**

**R.- ¿De verdad? -** Pregunto sonriendo. Quinn asintió - **¿Desde cuando? **

**Q.- Desde que te vi entrar a la habitación y comenzaste a gritarme.**

**R.- ¿De verdad? -** Se sorprendió.

**Q.- De verdad -** Bajo la mira **- Tu... ahh tú me gustas mucho -** Decía mientras jugaba con el césped **- Pero sabia que yo no te gustaba.**

**R.- Si me gustas -** La tomo por la barbilla para que la mirada **- Y mucho -** Enfatizo la última palabra y le sonrió.

**Q.- ¿En serio? -** Pregunto algo insegura. La morena asintió **- ¿Y ahora que?**

**R.- Ahora... -** Se acerco para besarla de nuevo pero el sonido del teléfono se lo impidió **- Me cago en... -** La pelirrosa soltó una carcajada **- ¿Hola? -** Contesto.

**- Rachel ¿Donde estas? Fui a tu habitación y no estabas.**

**R.- Estoy en Central Park con Quinn ¿Qué pasa, Kurt?**

**K.- ¿Con Quinn? **- Pregunto curioso.

**R.- Si, con Quinn.**

**K.- Quiero que vengas de compras conmigo.**

**R.- ¿No puedes decirle a alguien más? Ahora estoy algo ocupada - **Decía sin dejar de mirar a Quinn.

**K.- ¿Qué es mas importante que ir de compras con tu mejor amigo? **- Pregunto indignado.

**R.- Esta bien, Kurt **- Suspiro bajando la mirada.

**K.- Nos vemos en quince minutos.**

**R.- De acuerdo, adiós - **colgó y miro a la pelirrosa que estaba viendo las fotos en su cámara** - Tengo que irme - **Dijo con un puchero.

**Q.- Esta bien, yo iré a ver a Santana - **Decía mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila y se levantaba.

**R.- No quiero irme - **Dijo al ver como Quinn le extendía su mano para levantarse.

**Q.- ¿Quieres que Kurt se enoje? -** Pregunto bromeando -** Eso no es muy bueno.**

**R.- Tienes razón - **Tomo su mano pero en vez de levantarse la jalo haciendo cayera y quedara sobre ella. Riendo Rachel acerco su rostro al de la pelirrosa y la beso, un beso rápido que dejo a Quinn con ganas de mas -** Ahora si, vámonos - **Dijo empujándola y se levanto.

Quinn se levanto y camino detrás de la morena que no paraba de sonreír, ninguna de las dos paraba de sonreír. Caminaron en silencio por el parque y se detuvieron donde tenían que separarse.

**R.- Yo tengo que ir por allá **- Señalo su calle a la derecha.

**Q.- Y yo por allá **- Señalo la dirección contraria.

**R.- Nos vemos después**

**Q.- Si **- Quedaron en silencio.

Quinn se acerco a la morena y le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios.

**Q.- Ahora si, adiós - **Sonrió.

**R.- Si, adiós** - También sonrió como boba.

Cada una se fue por su lado pero no pudieron evitar mirar para atrás y echar una que otra mirada.

* * *

**Oh! Por Dios, se han besado :O ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora? ¿Y Marley? ¿Y Finn? ¿El chico volverá o no? jajajaja ya lo veremos. Muchas Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews y por todo el apoyo, son un amor. **

**Pueden dejarme sus opiniones, ideas, insultos o lo que sea. **

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**K.- Llegas tarde - **Estaba sentando en una banca cruzado de piernas y viendo hacia otro lado.

**R.- Lo siento.**

**K.- ¿Te distrajiste mucho con Quinn? **- Pregunto levantando ambas cejas.

**R.- ¿De que hablas? **- Pregunto nerviosa.

**K.- A mi no me engañas, Rachel - **la miro **- Soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco muy bien, lo que me duele es que no hables conmigo **- Suspiro y se levanto.

**R.- Kurt, lo siento - **Decía tomando sus manos** - Estaba esperando el momento para hablar contigo. Ni siquiera yo sabía que me ocurría.**

**K.- Yo puedo ayudarte - **Le dijo dulcemente.

**R.- Lo sé - **Lo abrazo.

**K.- ¿Me contaras que te ocurre con Quinn? - **Pregunto luego de separarse. Rachel asintio, tomo a Kurt del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

**- Ella es perfecta, San **- Soltó en un suspiro.

Ambas parejas de amigos estaban teniendo la misma conversación en lugares diferentes.

**S.- Nunca pensé que te calentaría el enano, Q **- Se burlo.

**Q.- No le digas así -** Defendió a la morena - **Y deja de decir que me calienta - **Santana giro los ojos** - Me gusta mucho, nunca pensé que me gustaría una chica tanto como me gusta ella.**

**S.- Que gay eres - **Aprovechaba cualquier momento para burlarse de su amiga pero en el fondo estaba feliz por ella.

**R.- Solo ella me hace sentir así - **Le decía a su amigo señalándose a si misma.

**K.- ¿Así como? - **Pregunto con una sonrisa.

**Q.- Solo estar cerca de ella me quita la respiración - **Suspiro** - Me hace sentir nerviosa solo pensar que la voy a ver.**

**R.- Su aroma, Kurt, el olor de su perfume me vuelve loca, su manera de ser, parece una chica dura pero es todo lo contrario. Cuando me ve dormir es como si me sintiera protegida.**

**Q.- Cuando duerme parecer un ángel, San, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.**

**R.- No puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde el primer día que la vi.**

**S.- ¿Quieres estar sola? Digo, parece que tendrás un orgasmo **Se burlo, no podía evitarlo. Quinn suspiro.

**Q/R.- Todo en ella me encanta - **Sus amigos sonrieron.

**K.- Nunca te había visto así por alguien - **Le sonreía dulcemente** - Ni con Finn.**

**S.- ¿Ella no tenia novio? - **El semblante de Quinn cambio** - ¿El alto con cara de tonto?**

**Q.- Finn - **Dijo entre dientes.

**R.- Finn no me hacia sentir ni la mitad de lo que siento ahora.**

**K.- Estas enamorada - **Esta afirmación hizo que Rachel parara con su parloteo.

**Q.- Ella dijo que no era su novio pero igual no sé que pensar, yo no quiero sufrir.**

**S.- Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por ese idiota, tu solo encárgate de conquistar al enano.**

**Q.- Deja de decirle así - **Santana giro los ojos, no iba a hacerlo** - ¿Conquistarla? Yo no sé hacer eso - **Dijo avergonzada y la latina aguanto la risa.

**R.- Es muy pronto para pensar eso -** Sacudió la cabeza.

**K.- Nunca es muy pronto para sentir amor - **La abrazo por los hombros.

**R.- No sé que hacer - **Se abrazo a su amigo.

**S.- Tienes que ser tu misma.**

**K.- No la presiones.**

**S.- Si ya le gustas el resto será fácil.**

**K.- No apresuren las cosas.**

**S.- Si quiere tener sexo contigo hazlo - **Quinn giro los ojos, ya había olvidado que clase de amiga tenia** - Es broma.**** Deja que las cosas vayan formándose poco a poco.**

**K.- No la asustes, a veces eres un poco desesperada y haces las cosas sin pensar.**

**S.- Ya veras como se darán las cosas.**

**R.- Tengo miedo - **Hizo un puchero.

**K.- Quiero que seas feliz, Rachel, sé que la pasaste mal con Finn pero también estoy seguro que Quinn no es como él, nada mas tienes que ver la manera en que te mira.**

**S.- Tienes que dejar se babear tanto por ella, no sé como no lo ha notado, disimula un poco mujer - **Rieron.

**R.- ¿Como me mira? - **Pregunto confundida.

**K.- Quinn se babea por ti desde hace un tiempo - **Rachel levanto ambas cejas.

**R.- Claro que no.**

**K.- Claro que si, siempre te ve como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor.**

**Q.- No puedo evitarlo - **Bajo la mirada** - Cuando la veo todo se hace a un lado, no hay nada mas que prefiera ver.**

**S.- No pensé que fueras tan gay, Q - **Abrazo a su amiga por los hombros y esta la golpeo en broma** - Vamos por algo de comer a lo de Frannie.**

**Q.- Gracias, San - **Decía mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que estaban sentadas.

**S.- No tienes que agradecerme nada, tu invitas - **También se levanto y Quinn rió.

**Q.- Ahora quiero que hablemos de otra cosa - **Santana la interrogo con la mirada -** ¿Qué se traen tu y Britt? - **La latina bajo la mirada riendo.

**S.- Te cuento mientras comemos, ahora vámonos - **Salieron de la habitación.

**R.- No me había dado cuenta de eso - **Sonrió.

**K.- Y no sabes como se puso cuando te fuiste ayer con Finn.**

**R.- Eso si lo note - **Hizo una mueca** - Lo vi en sus ojos, no queria que fuera con él pero yo tenia que ponerle un final a Finn.**

**K.- ¿Y crees que te siga buscando? **

**R.- La verdad que no lo sé - **Se encogió de hombros** - Solo espero que no - **El teléfono de Kurt sonó.

Luego de que hablara por teléfono y diera algunas indicaciones de donde estaba colgó**.**

**K.- Vamos a comer con Marley - **Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, no había pensado en su prima** - ¿Qué ocurre?**

**R.- Marley me odiara ¿Como no pensé en ella antes? Es mi prima, me odiara si se llega a enterar - **Decía caminando de un lado a otro.

**K.- Hey, hey - **La agarro por los hombros** - Respira y tranquilízate - **La morena respiro profundamente** - ¿Mejor? - **Asintió** - Ahora dime que pasa.**

**R.- Marley va a odiarme - **Esa era su conclusión final. Kurt la interrogo con la mirada** - A Marley le gusta Quinn - **Dijo entre dientes.

**K.- ¿Lo dices por el estúpido enamoramiento infantil que tiene por Quinn? - **La morena asintió** - Eso no durara mucho.**

**R.- Ya va más de un mes.**

**K.- Pero Quinn no le hace caso, no te preocupes por eso - **La morena suspiro** - ¿Qué ocurrió con el chico del campamento? **

**R.- Marley estuvo enamorada de él todo el verano.**

**K.- Pero después se le paso - **Rachel asintió** - ¿Recuerdas el chico de taller de pintura? **

**R.- A las semanas Marley comenzó a salir con su primo.**

**K.- Exacto, esos enamoramientos de Marley se acaban rápido, ya lo veras.**

**R.- ¿Y si no es así? - **Pregunto con miedo.

**K.- Quinn es una chica, a Marley nunca le gustaron las chicas.**

**R.- A mi tampoco.**

**K.- Deja de ser tan negativa - **Le golpeo el brazo.

**R.- No sé que pasara cuando se entere.**

**K.- Ya eso lo veremos mas adelante, yo te apoyo.**

**R.- Pero igual no debe enterarse aun.**

**- ¿De que? - **Una voz conocida se unió a la conversación.

**R.- ¡Marley! - Exclamo nerviosa - Pues, yo... Ahhh...**

**K.- Me gusta un chico - **La interrumpió.

**M.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que la gente lo sepa? - **Pregunto confundida.

**K.- Es que aun no es algo serio y no quiero hacerlo publico hasta estar seguro **- La castaña asintió.

**M.- ¿Nos vamos a comer?**

**R.- Claro - **Sonrió nerviosa -** ¿A donde vamos? **- Le pregunto a su amigo.

**M.- Vamos al restaurante ese que ustedes tanto van y no me invitan.**

**K.- ¿A Frannie's? - **El local de la mediana de los Fabray se volvió muy visitado por los chicos.

**M.- ¿Así se llama? - **Hizo una mueca** - ¿A quien se le ocurre ponerle ese nombre a un restaurante? **

**K.- A mi me gusta el nombre.**

**M.- Bueno - **Se encogió de hombros.

**K.- Vámonos - **Corto el incomodo momento que se había formado.

Los tres tomaron un taxi y fueron directo al restaurante. Al llegar Marley observaba el local con el ceño fruncido, no le encontraba nada especial y no entendía porque sus amigos iban tanto para allá.

**K.- ¿Pasamos? - **La saco de sus pensamientos. Marley asintió.

**- Buenas tardes, chicos - **Los saludo un chico moreno vestido de mesero.

**- Hola, Blaine - **Saludaron al unisonó Rachel y Kurt, el castaño le agregaba una sonrisa coqueta.

Blaine era un chico moreno que conocieron en una de las tantas idas al local de Frannie, la misma Fabray se encargo de presentarlo como uno de los mejores meseros y su chico de confianza. El chico estudiaba actuación y en sus tiempos libres trabajaba de mesero para poder pagar parte de sus estudios.

**Bl.- ¿Quieren una mesa o se unirán a la señorita Fabray? -** Pregunto educadamente.

**M.- ¿Señorita Fabray? -** Miro a sus amigos.

**R.- No queremos molestar a Frannie así que una mesa para nosotros esta bien - **Le sonrió.

**Bl.- Me refiero a la señorita Quinn - **Rachel miro a Kurt.

**M.- ¿Quinn esta aquí? - **Pregunto con una emoción que a la morena no le gusto.

**Bl.- Si - **Dijo viéndola de arriba a abajo.

**M.- ¿En donde? - **Miro hacía los lados.

El chico señalo una de las mesas donde pudieron ver la melena rosa de la chica que estaba de espaldas. Santana que estaba de frente noto como la señalaban y levanto la mirada, al ver a los chicos sonrió y le dijo algo a Quinn, la pelirrosa volteo rápidamente y sonrió al ver a la morena pero la sonrisa se esfumo al ver también a Marley.

**K.- Una mesa para nosotros - **Dijo al saber que su amiga no se sentiría cómoda con Marley y Quinn en la misma mesa.

**M.- No, vamos con Quinn - **Kurt miro a Rachel pero la morena no le quitaba la mirada a la melena rosa.

**K.- ¿Rachel? - **la llamo y la morena se encogió de hombros.

Blaine se encargo de guiarlos hasta la mesa.

**S.- Hola, chicos -** Los saludo** - ¿Qué hacen por aquí? **

**K.- No lo sé ¿Qué podemos hacer en un restaurante? - **Le sonrió burlonamente y la latina lo señalo con el tenedor.

**M.- Hola, Quinn **- La pelirrosa le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba de su bebida.

**S.- ¿Se van a sentar o no? -** Siguió comiendo.

Marley se apresuro para sentarse al lado de Quinn por lo que a la morena no le quedo de otra que sentarse al lado de Santana, justo en frente de su prima. Blaine fue por otra silla, ya que la mesa era para cuatro, y se la coloco a Kurt a uno de los lados de la mesa.

**Bl.- ¿Qué van a ordenar? **- Pregunto con libreta y lápiz en mano.

**R.- Una ensalada para mi - **Decía jugando con sus manos.

**K.- Lo mismo de siempre - **Blaine asintió con una sonrisa y anoto los pedidos y miro a la castaña que seguía ojeando el menú.

**M.- Yo quiero la lasaña de pollo - **Le entrego el menú y Blaine se retiro.

La mesa quedo en silencio, Santana y Quinn seguían comiendo y miraban de reojo al resto de la mesa, bueno, la pelirrosa miraba a Rachel disimuladamente y Santana se aguantaba para no reír de lo absurdo que era la situación. Kurt miraba incomodo a Rachel y luego a la castaña mientras la morena miraba hacia otro lado mordiéndose el labio y Marley también miraba a los lados detallando el lugar.

**M.- Sabes algo **- Susurro inclinándose sobre la mesa para hablarle a su prima. Todas las miradas se posaron en la castaña -** Desde que entramos he notado como aquel chico no te quita los ojos de encima.**

Todos voltearon a ver como Quinn comenzó a toser, su bebida se le fue por el lugar equivocado.

**R.- ¿Qué chico? **- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**M.- El de la barra **- Hizo un movimiento con sus ojos señalándolo.

Todos en la mesa voltearon de nuevo hacia la barra sin ninguna pizca de disimulo y si, estaba el chico que le había ofrecido la bebida a Rachel la primera vez que fueron y este no dejaba de ver a la morena. La pelirrosa agarro fuerte sus cubiertos para no caminar hasta el chico borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que le lanzo a su morena. ¿Su morena? Aunque aun no fuera su morena estaba segura de que su hermana se quedaría sin otro empleado.

**R.- Amm... Bueno **- Se paso una mano por el cabello.

**M.- Es guapo **- Decía emocionada** - ¿No sabes quien es? Deberías hablarle.**

**R.- No y no lo creo **- Sacudió la cabeza.

**M.- ¿Por qué no? - **Pregunto.

La morena abría la boca y luego la cerraba, nada salía y que Quinn la mirara fijamente tampoco ayudaba.

Blaine llego justo a tiempo a traer la comida y la mesa quedo en silencio de nuevo.

**K.- Rachel no esta interesada en ningún chico **- Salto a salvar a su amiga luego de que el mesero se marchara.

**M.- ¿Como lo sabes? - **Kurt miro nervioso a Rachel y esta bajo la mirada. Quinn no dejaba de verla y Santana veía todo entretenida, solo le faltaban las palomitas -** No me digas que... - **Hizo silencio y miro intensamente a su prima.

**S.- ¿Qué? **- Se metió en la conversación mirando a todos.

**M.- ¿Piensas volver con Finn? ¿Es eso, verdad? - **La morena levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que unos cubiertos cayeron al suelo.

**Q.- Lo siento **- Se inclino para tomar sus cubiertos.

**R.- Por supuesto que no - **Respondió rápidamente para alivio de la pelirrosa -** ¿Estas loca? - **Marley se encogió de hombros.

El resto de la comida fue mas tranquila y comenzaron a charlar sobre diferentes cosas. Quinn y Santana ya habían terminado de comer por lo que solo conversaban y esperaban que el resto termia. Rachel conversaba con Santana y Kurt mientras Marley trataba de sacarle conversación a Quinn, durante algunos minutos lo logro y la pelirrosa hasta reía sobre las cosas que le contaba la castaña. Rachel estaba celosa, desde que habían llegado no cruzo una palabra con Quinn y la pelirrosa ni la miraba. Y al ver como la chica conversaba animadamente con su prima le hacia sentir peor ¿Por qué Quinn no hablaba con ella? ¿Por qué no le sonreía a ella? Se preguntaba. Al terminar su ensalada se levanto de la mesa atrayendo la atención de sus amigos.

**K.- ¿Estas bien? **- Pregunto extrañado.

**R.- Si, es solo que... **- Se aclaro la garganta - **No me siento bien, voy al baño **- Y sin más se retiro.

Kurt y Marley se miraron para ver quien iba pero la castaña se encogió de hombros y comenzó a revisar su teléfono. Kurt suspiro, él no podía pasar al baño de chicas.

Quinn miraba atentamente por donde se había ido la morena y sintió como alguien le pateaba por debajo de la mesa, miro a Santana y esta le hacia una cena con la cabeza para que fuera, se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego miro al resto de la mesa, Marley seguía en lo suyo y Kurt la miraba a ella asintiendo.

**Q.- Ya vuelvo **- Se levanto de la mesa.

* * *

**Hola! Paso por aquí rapidito y disculpen si hay algún error, no me dio tiempo de corregir :( No me gusto como me quedo este capitulo, los exámenes me tienen loca y si a eso le sumamos una visita involuntaria a la sala de emergencia es igual a desastre (Odio los hospitales) En fin, muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Para los que leen "Siempre Estare a Tu Lado" Mañana actualizare por aquellos lados jajaja**

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Muprhy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rachel se estaba echando agua en el rostro y murmuraba cosas. Levanto la mirada y se miro en el reflejo.

**R.- No seas tonta, Rachel - **Se decía a si misma **- Tu... tu, tu... - **Balbuceaba** - Lo sé, no sabes que hacer - Agito su cabeza.**

**- ¿Estas bien? ****-** Su voz hizo que se sobresaltara.

**R.- ¡Quinn! ****-** Se coloco una mano en el pecho** -** ** ¿Qué haces aquí? -** Pregunto acercándose.

**Q.- Dijiste que no te sentías bien y bueno -** Bajo la mirada **– Vine a ver que sucede **

**R.- No paso nada -** Sonrió dulcemente **- Quizás fue algo que comí.**

**Q.- Si Frannie te escucha decir eso se molestara - **Bromeo levantando la mirada.

**R.- Lo sé, lo siento.**

**Q.- No me dijiste que venían para acá -** Le coloco un mechón de cabello mojado detrás de la oreja.

**R.- No lo sabia -** Se encogió de hombros **- Yo estaba con Kurt y luego llego Marley y bueno, se dio.**

**Q.- Estas muy bonita -** Susurro.

**R.- Estoy igual que esta mañana -** Reía.

**Q.- Pero esta mañama no te dije que estabas bonita.**

**R.- Cierto, dijiste que era hermosa - **La pelirrosa se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. No era buena en esas cosas.

**Q.- ¿Entonces estas bien? -** Volvió al tema principal.

**R.- Creo que si.**

**Q.- ¿Volvemos a la mesa? **

**R.- La verdad es que prefiero irme.**

**Q.- ¿De verdad? **

**R.- Si, mejor tomare un taxi y me iré al campus.**

**Q.- Claro, yo voy contigo -** Se apresuro a decir.

**R.- No, no -** Agito la cabeza **- No tienes que hacerlo, ustedes pueden quedarse, yo estare bien.**

**Q.- Nada que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, Rach. Iré contigo.**

**R.- Pero tú viniste con Santana y...**

**Q.- Ella lo entenderá.**

**R.- Te vi conversando con Marley y los demás, mejor quédate.**

**Q.- Si tu no estas no me apetece quedarme -** Dijo dulcemente.

**R.- Si no me has prestado atención desde que llegue -** Soltó sin pensar. Bien, Rachel, bien ¿Donde quedo tu filtro?

**Q.- ¿De que hablas?**

**R.- Olvídalo, no es nada, mejor salgamos -** Trato de hacerse a un lado pero Quinn la agarro por la cintura.

**Q.- Fuiste lo primero que mis ojos buscaron cuando Santana me dijo que estaban aqui -** Le susurro mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

**R.- Pero...**

**Q.- Note que estabas rara y pensé que fue por lo de esta mañana.**

**R.- Claro que no, es solo que no me siento bien.**

**Q.- No se que me pasa contigo, Rach - **Se acerco a su rostro **- Con solo tu presencia me pones nerviosa y cuando tú estas no puedo prestarle atención a nada mas.**

**R.- Quinn...**

**Q.- Dices que no te preste atención pero desde que llegaste no pude concentrarme en más nada que no fueras tú.**

Rachel rompió el poco espacio que quedaba y se lazo a los labios de Quinn, esta gustosa la recibió con un suave roce de labios que la morena se atrevió a profundizar un poco.

**R.- ¿Entonces? -** Pregunto luego de separarse y Quinn tomo su mano.

**Q.- Salgamos de aquí** - La morena asintió.

Caminaron para salir del baño y la morena soltó su mano de la de Quinn antes de terminar de salir, esta la miro de inmediato pero decidió ignorarlo y llegaron hasta sus amigos.

**S.- ¿Todo bien? -** Pregunto al verlas llegar.

**Q.- Rachel no se siente bien.**

**K.- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -** Le pregunto a la morena mientras se levantaba.

**R.- Ustedes quédense yo pediré un taxi y me iré.**

**K.- ¿Estas segura? -** la morena asintió.

**Q.- Yo me iré con ella -** les dijo.

**M.- ¿Por qué tú? - **Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**Q.- No dejare que se vaya sola -** Santana sonrió pícaramente y Marley lo noto.

**M.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? -** Le pregunto a su prima y la morena asintió no muy convencida.

Marley se levanto y salieron del local, el resto se miraron confundidos.

**R.- ¿Qué pasa? -** Pregunto cuando ya estaban afuera.

**M.- ¿No puedes decirle a Quinn que se quede? -** Por supuesto que no, pensó la morena.

**R.- Lo intente pero no quiere.**

**M.- Convencela.**

**R.- Marley, si ella no quier...**

**M.- ¿Notaste como hoy no me ignoro o me hablo cortante? -** Claro que lo noto, durante toda la comida **- ****Quizás pueda acercarme más a ella, ya sabes -** Levanto las cejas y Rachel frunció el ceño, eso no le había gustado para nada.

**R.- Si ella quiere venir conmigo es decisión de ella.**

**M.- Dile que quieres estar sola o que no quieres que vaya contigo.**

**R.- ¿Por qué le diría eso? Quizás si quiero que venga conmigo y estar con ella - **Le dijo seria.

**M.- ¿Qué te traes con ella? -** Pregunto finalmente.

**R.- Nada ¿De qué estas hablando?**

**M.- Yo no estoy ciega, Rachel -** Dijo seria **- Te conozco y también he notado como ustedes se tratan.**

**R.- No sé de que estas hablando -** Se mantuvo firme.

**M.- Ustedes pasaron prácticamente de odiarse a estar juntas todo el tiempo... Incluso se andan abrazando en cada oportunidad que tienen.**

**R.- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? - **Le pregunto** - Vivimos juntas, es mi amiga.**

**M.- Claro, resulta que ahora son las mejores amigas -** Dijo irónicamente levantando sus brazos

**R.- ¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto? -** Insistió.

**M.- Que no te creo -** Prácticamente comenzaron a gritarse **– Algo se traen y tú sabes muy bien que ella me gusta.**

**R.- ****¿Quieres estar con ella? Perfecto, ve, búscala, síguela acosando, haz lo que quieras con ella pero entiende de una vez-** Se acerco más a su prima **- Ella no te hará caso -** Dijo remarcando palabra por palabra.

**M.- Se supone que eres mi prima, no pensé que me traicionarías así y menos por una chica -** Rachel sintió una punzada. Años atrás con Marley habían prometido nunca pelear por un chico y era justamente lo que estaban haciendo, aunque Quinn no fuera precisamente un chico **- Vete a la mierda, Rachel -** Le dijo fríamente **-**

**R.- Wow -** Dijo en un hilo de voz y la morena sintió como sus ojos se tornaban llorosos. Ella nunca había discutido así con su prima, siempre fueron muy unidas y las mejores amigas **- ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras -** Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Marley suspiro pesadamente y vio como su prima se alejaba, en el fondo le dolió como trato a la morena pero era esa parte de ella que hablaba de más cuando se molestaba. Pasó de nuevo al restaurante y vio a los chicos charlando, Quinn se había sentado a esperarlas.

**K.- ¿Y Rachel? -** Pregunto al notar que entraba sola.

**M.- Se fue -** Dijo simplemente.

**Q.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -** Se levanto y miro a la puerta esperando ver a la morena entrar o algo.

**M.- Se sintió peor y tomo un taxi -** Mintió. Santana la miro sospechosamente, Marley no era precisamente una buena mentirosa y Kurt también lo noto.

**Q.- ¿Por qué no espero por mi? -** Frunció el ceño.

**M.- Dijo que quería estar sola -** No iba a permitir que la pelirrosa se fuera tras su prima.

**Q.- Tal vez pueda alcanzarla -** Recogió su mochila **- Nos vemos, chicos.**

**- Adiós -** Dijeron al unisonó Kurt y Santana.

**M.- No te vayas, ella quiere estar sola -** La tomo por el brazo.

**Q.- No me importa, no la voy a dejar sola -** Se soltó del agarre y se fue rápidamente dejando a una castaña molesta.

Quinn tomo un taxi y en cuestión de minutos llego al campus, camino rápidamente hacia su habitación y al entrar espero encontrarse con la morena pero se equivoco, Rachel no estaba en la habitación y tampoco había señales de que había llegado. Quinn frunció el ceño, si la morena se había ido en taxi como dijo Marley ya era para que estuviera allí. Dejo su mochila sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar las cosas de ella mientras la esperaba, saco su cámara y la encendió para ver las fotos, paso foto por foto, diferentes escenarios, diferentes personas, Rachel, Rachel y ella, ella sola. Quinn sonrió al terminar de ver las fotos y suspiro. Saco su teléfono y le marco a la morena, uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos... nada que contestaba, se tiro en la cama y dejo el teléfono a un lado, en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió y Quinn se reincorporo rápidamente.

**Q.- Rachel -** Decía mientras se levantaba.

**R.- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Q.- No esperaste por mí -** Se acerco a ella.

**R.- Lo siento, no me siento bien -** Dijo pasando a su lado sin verla.

**Q.- Marley dijo que tomaste un taxi pero te tardaste, yo llegue hace diez minutos.**

**R.- Me vine caminando -** Dijo dejando sus cosas en cama y volteo a mirarla.

**Q.- Pero ella dijo que...**

**R.- Si, pues ella te mintió -** Se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- ¿Por qué no esperaste por mi? -** Trato de acercarse pero la morena retrocedió **- ¿Qué pasa?**

**R.- Nada.**

**Q.- Sé que pasa algo ¿Qué ocurrió cuando saliste a hablar con Marley? -** Pregunto tratando de acercarse otra vez.

**R.- No esta pasando nada -** Dijo fríamente **- ¿Puedes dejar se molestar? No necesito que me cuides.**

**Q.- Esta bien - **Suspiro **- Yo... ahh ¿Sabes qué? No importa, creo que mejor me iré -** Dijo esperando alguna respuesta de la morena pero no llego **- Así dejare de molestar... y pensar que estábamos bien** **-** Murmuro molesta mientras se daba la vuelta, Rachel lo escucho y se sintió mal.

Quinn tomo su cámara y se inclino para guardarla en una de los cajones de su escritorio, al cerrarlo puso resistencia y no se cerraba pero al utilizar más fuerza se cerro de un fuerte golpe que a ella poco le importo y que hizo sobresaltar a la morena. No sabia que estaba pasando con Rachel, en un momento podían estar bien y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se complicaba.

La cabeza de la morena era un lio y se sintió mal por hablarle así a Quinn, podía estar molesta con todo el mundo pero no podía agarrarla ella, no podía alejarla de esa manera, no le importaba lo que había pasado o pasara con su prima, en ese momento solo le importaba Quinn.

**R.- Quinn... -** la llamo pero esta no le hizo caso **- Espera, lo siento.**

La pelirrosa sin prestarle atención se acerco a su cama, tomo su teléfono, su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

**R.- Espera, no, no te vayas -** Camino tras ella **- Lucy -** La tomo por el brazo antes de que abriera la puerta. La pelirrosa se freno pero no volteo a verla, la morena sin soltar su brazo se coloco frente a ella y vio el rostro serio de la chica **- Lo siento -** la abrazo pero Quinn no le correspondió **-** **No quise hablarte así, lo siento mucho -** La abrazo mas fuerte **- Abrázame, por favor.**

Quinn suspiro cerrando los ojos y la abrazo.

**Q.- Esta bien -** Decía mientras dejaba una caricia en su cabello.

**R.- ¿Me perdonas? -** Pregunto infantilmente mientras la veía con un puchero.

**Q.- Claro que si -** Rió.

La morena se separo y le sonrió tímidamente mientras sentía la mano de Quinn acariciar su mejilla.

**R.- No quiero que estemos peleadas.**

**Q.- Yo tampoco -** La miro fijamente **- ¿Me vas a decir que pasa?**

**R.- Si -** Tomo su mano y la arrastro hasta la cama **- Discutí con Marley -** Dijo mientras se sentaba.

**Q.- ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**R.- Ella piensa que tú y yo tenemos algo.**

**Q.- ¿Y no es así? -** Bromeo.

**R.- No... No aun -** Corrigió al ver la mueca en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

**Q.- ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad para invitarte a salir? -** Pregunto bromeando mientras levantaba una ceja.

**R.- Quinn, esto es serio -** La pelirrosa asintió** - Quiero decir, tú le gustas a ella y...**

**Q.- Pero ella no me gusta, a mi me gustas tú - **Ya no había miedo a decirlo.

**R.- Lo sé -** Dijo bajando la mirada **- Pero ella es mi prima, Quinn. Ella piensa que la estoy traicionando, se supone que debería apoyarla y ayudarla para estar contigo pero estoy haciendo todo lo contrario -** La miro - **literalmente le grite en su cara que tú nunca le harías caso, odio cuando habla tanto de lo mucho que le gustas, no soporto ver como te coquetea. Se supone que esto no debería ser así.**

**Q.- Rache... -** Trato de hablar, sentía que pasaría algo que no le gustaría.

**R.- Yo nunca había discutido con ella y menos por una chica o chico -** la interrumpió** - Una vez prometimos que nunca pelearíamos por esas cosas y me siento mal por esto que esta pasando - **Quinn trago fuertemente **- Tu me gustas, Quinn, muchísimo -** Creo que hasta estoy enamorada de ti, pensó **- Pero ella es mi prima, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y no sé si pueda hacer esto. **

**Q.- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**R.- Honestamente no lo sé -** Hizo una mueca **- Yo no sé que hacer. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, si siento que la estoy traicionando y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por eso -** Hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada a su regazo.

Quinn sintió que no podía respirar, hasta aquí llegaba todo, pensaba, algo que ni siquiera había empezado se estaba terminando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ¡Por Dios! ¡Esa misma mañana se atrevió a confesarle que le gustaba! Había dejado sus miedos a un lado y todo estaba saliendo mal, al menos así lo creía ella, eso no podía terminar así.

**R.- Pero tampoco puedo evitar lo que siento por ti - **Ledijo mirándola a los ojos **- Y esto me tiene mal, no sé que hacer. Siento que estoy haciendo mal.**

**Q.- No estas haciendo nada malo -** Acarició su mejilla **- Mira, tienes que guiarte por lo que te diga tu corazón -** Suspiro **- Cualquier decisión que tomes yo la aceptare aunque me duela.**

**R.- Quinn, yo...**

**Q.- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón, Rach? -** Pregunto en un susurro.

**R.- Mi corazón quiere estar contigo -** Dijo con seguridad.

Quinn la miro a los ojos durante unos segundos, no había rastro de duda en su mirada, sonrió de medio lado y la morena también lo hizo. Casi al mismo tiempo sus rostros se movieron para romper el poco espacio y sus labios se encontraron, se besaron dulcemente y con mucha seguridad, se entregaron completamente en ese beso.

Rachel sabia que no seria fácil por su prima pero el fondo también sabia que no le importaba lo que pasaría, ella no se alejaría de la pelirrosa, su corazón había elegido, había elegido a Quinn y ella no iba a negárselo.

**R.- Si -** susurro luego de separarse.

**Q.- ¿Si qué? -** Pregunto confundida.

**R.- Si tienes oportunidad para invitarme a salir -** Dijo sonriendo y la chica asintió.

**Q.- Esta bien, aunque no lo haré por ahora.**

**R.- ¿Por qué? - **Pregunto con tristeza.

**Q.- Porque yo no soy buena en estas cosas, tengo que pensar en la cita perfecta y que todo sea especial -** La morena rodó los ojos.

**R.- No importa como sea la cita, si es contigo ya es especial -** Le sonrió.

**Q.- Esta bien, me lo pensare -** Sonrió **- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Aun es temprano - **Cambio de tema.

**R.- Veamos una película.**

**Q.- ¿Vamos al cine? -** Pregunto.

**R.- ¿Me estas invitando a una cita, Fabray? -** Levanto una ceja bromeando.

**Q.- Claro que no -** Decía levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño dijo **- Ya quisieras tú.**

**R.- ¿Tú vas a pagar? **

**Q.- Claro - **Dijo antes de entrar.

**R.- Es una cita -** Murmuro para si misma mientras reía.

**Q.- ¡Pero no es una cita! -** Exclamo desde el baño.

* * *

**Hey! Aquí dejo este capitulo ¿Yo escribo puras cosas cursis, verdad? Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews del capitulo anterior, ustedes son geniales. **

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murpy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**R.- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? **

Habían llegado hace unos minutos y estaban en la fila para comprar los boletos. La morena miro las películas que estaban en cartelera y ninguna le convenció a la primera.

**Q.- No lo sé -** levanto la mirada haciendo lo mismo y sus ojos se iluminaron **- Veamos esa, a mi me hablaron de esta película - **la señalo - **Es de terror y me dijeron que tiene unos efectos especiales geniales ¿Qué? **- Pregunto al ver la cara de la morena.

**R.- Nada, continua -** Le sonrió no muy convincente.

**Q.- ¿Qué ocurre? Si no quieres ver esa entonces veamos otra -** Sonrió de medio lado.

**R.- No, no. Lo que tú elijas esta bien.**

**Q.- ¿Segura? -** La morena asintió **- Si te incomoda o algo, vemos otra.**

**R.- Esa esta bien - **Le regalo una sonrisa que no se reflejo en sus ojos.

Quinn aun no muy convencida compro las entradas y fueron al área de dulces para comprar algo de comer. La pelirrosa le daba vueltas al asunto y veía a la morena algo incomoda, se sintió nerviosa y le dio un poco de miedo ¿Estaría incomoda por salir con ella? No creía que fuera eso peros sus inseguridades le jugaban una de las malas.

**Q.- ¿Estas bien? –** Pregunto y la morena soltó un suspiro – **No estas bien** – Aseguro nerviosa.

**R.- Es que -** Comenzó a jugar con sus manos **- A mi no me gustan las películas de terror.**

**Q.- ¿No te gustan o eres una miedosa? - **Pregunto bromeando.

**R.- No soy una miedosa es solo que bueno -** Bajo la mirada - **No me gustan.**

**Q.- Te dan miedo. Lo hubieras dicho y vemos otra**

**R.- No, veamos esa -** Decía tratando de convencerse a si misma **- No soy una miedosa.**

**Q.- Lo que tu digas -** Hizo una mueca burlona.

**R.- Algunas veces no te soporto -** Dijo mirando hacia el otro lado.

**Q.- Eso es mentira -** Sonrió **– Tú me adoras.**

**R.- Si, bueno - **Se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- ¿Quieres algo de comer? **

**R.- Compra tú, yo tengo que ir al baño. Ya vuelvo.**

La morena se dirigió al baño, se miro al espejo e hizo una mueca, ver una película de terror no era precisamente su plan para es día. Ella era muy gritona cuando algo le daba miedo y no quería quedar como una cobarde y gritona ante Quinn. Quinn, lo pensó unos segundos, si le daba miedo quizás la pelirrosa la abrazaría ¿Tal vez podría abrazarla, verdad? ¿Eso era bueno, no? Si, lo era. Rachel salió del baño y vio a lo lejos a la pelirrosa hablando con un chico que le pareció conocido.

**- ¿Entonces que dices? -** Escucho cuando llego a su lado **- Hola, mini Barbra - **La morena rió.

**R.- Hola, Ben -** Le sonrió. Rachel conoció al chico en sus primeros días de clases y lo único que sabia de él era su nombre, que era muy tímido y que estudiaba artes visuales.

**Q.- ¿Ustedes se conocen? -** Frunció el ceño.

**B.- Tenemos historia del arte juntos -** Dijo y la morena asintió. Historia del Arte era una materia obligatoria para todas las carreras.

**R.- ¿De que hablaban? **

**B.- Bueno, yo -** Bajo la mirada **- Le estaba contando a Quinn sobre una exposición de arte que hay la próxima semana y quería saber si le gustaría ir -** La morena vio a la pelirrosa interrogándola y esta le sonrió nerviosa.

**R.- ¿Y que te dijo? -** Pregunto tranquilamente. Por alguna razón no se molesto ni sintió celos. Ben era un chico muy dulce y tímido y la morena sabia que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no hacerse encima.

**B.- No ha respondido -** Dijo sonrojado.

**R.- Quinn -** Fingió seriedad **- No seas mala, respóndele a Ben -** Decía haciendo un movimiento gracioso con las cejas y eso ponía aun más nerviosa a la pelirrosa.

**Q.- Yo... bueno -** Se aclaro la garganta cambiando la mirada entre Ben y Rachel **- La verdad es que... -** Hizo silencio.

**R.- Quinn -** Señalo al chico con un movimiento de cabeza **- Sigue esperando por ti -** Sonrió - **No lo tortures.**

**Q.- Ben, la verdad es que si me gustaría ir pero bueno -** Miraba nerviosa a la morena. Rachel aguantaba la risa, podía notar como la pelirrosa le quería decir que no a Ben solo porque ella estaba allí, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa.

**B.- Oh! -** Exclamo con una sonrisa **- Ya entiendo -** Las chicas fruncieron ceño, él la señalo a ambas **- Ustedes, bueno, ustedes - **Enfatizo levantando las cejas, las chicas entendieron y fue su turno de sonrojarse.

**R.- ¿De que hablas? -** Se hizo la desentendida.

**B.- Ustedes están juntas -** Aseguro sonriendo **- Y supongo que esto es una cita, oh Dios lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirlas.**

**Q.- No, no -** Estaba roja como un tomate **- No estamos en una cita.**

**B.- ¿Pero si están juntas? - **Ambas se miraron sin saber que decir.

**R.- Queremos intentarlo -** Logro decir aun con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

**B.- Hacen linda pareja -** De nuevo se sonrojaron **- Tú también puedes venir, Rachel. La verdad es que no la estaba invitando con intensiones de algo más, te lo juro, no la veo de esa manera –** Dijo nervioso y ambas rieron **- Yo no tengo muchos amigos y tampoco quería ir solo –** Finalizo en un tono tímido bajando un poco la mirada.

**R.- Claro que iremos contigo -** Le sonrió.

**B.- De acuerdo -** Dijo tratando de disimular su emoción **- Entonces acordamos luego, las dejo para que continúen con su cita - **Se despidió de ambas con un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

**Q.- No es una cita -** murmuró mientras en muchacho se iba y la morena negó sonriendo.

**R.- Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.**

Minutos después caminaron hasta la sala de cine y se sentaron en sus respectivas butacas viendo la pantalla en blanco y esperando que comenzara.

**Q.- ¿Del uno al diez que tan miedosa eres? -** Pregunto ante el silencio de la morena.

**R.- Once -** Admitió

**Q.- Nada mal -** Asintió.

**R.- ¿Crees que es buena idea llevar a alguien a una cita y ver una película de terror? –** Quinn frunció el ceño.

**Q.- No es una cita, Rachel –** La morena rodó los ojos.

**R.- Esta bien –** No entendía por qué la pelirrosa no aceptaba que era una cita.

**Q.- No pienses mal, es solo que bueno… **

**R.- Entiendo, no quieres salir conmigo –** Suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

**Q.- No, Rach, no es eso** – Negó rápidamente **– Quiero que nuestra primera cita sea especial no una simple salida al cine. **

**R.- El día que seamos una pareja - **La imagen de eso hizo sonreír a la pelirrosa** - Y me pregunten cual fue nuestra primera cita ¿Sabes que diré? Que mi novia en nuestra primera cita me llevo a ver una película de terror y que pase toda la película abrazada a ella y escondida en su cuello ya que era lo que tenia pensado hacer -** Se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- ¿Y aun lo tienes pensado hacer? - **Estar abrazada a la morena era una idea muy tentadora.

**R.- La verdad es que ya no tengo ganas -** Se quedaron en silencio

Minutos después las luces se apagaron y empezaron a salir las primeras imágenes, vieron los anuncios y nada más al ver los créditos del inicio de la película la morena ya se estaba asustando.

**R.- Quinn... -** la llamo en un susurro luego de unos minutos. La pelirrosa volteo y noto la mirada de la morena.

**Q.- Ven aquí -** Dijo levantando el apoyabrazos que las separaba y la morena rápidamente se abrazo a ella.

Quinn sonrió como boba toda la película, la morena se abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte a ella y en la mayoría de las escenas ahogaba un grito y se escondía en su cuello, así pasaron toda la película, entre abrazos y claro, uno que otro beso.

Después de todo fue una buena no primera cita.

* * *

La morena daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche que compartió con Quinn en el cine la hizo olvidarse de todo el tema de su prima pero ahora mientras estaba en su cama y el silencio la inundaba, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, la discusión con Marley, la charla con Quinn y la charla que tuvo por teléfono con Kurt luego de llegar a su habitación.

**_Flashback._**

Quinn y Rachel estaban entrando a la habitación entre risas y la pelirrosa se perdió dentro del baño por lo que la morena aprovecho para hacer lo que quería hacer desde que ocurrió la discusión con su prima.

**R.- Quinn, en un momento vuelvo -** Le dijo a la puerta del baño **- Tengo que hacer una llamada.**

**Q.- Esta bien, no tardes mucho.**

La morena salió de la habitación y se sentó en el piso del pasillo mientras se apoyaba a una pared, saco su teléfono celular y marco, uno, dos tonos.

**K.- Rachel ¿Como te sientes? ¿Ya estas mejor? **

**R.- Si, estoy bien -** Dijo no muy convincente.

**K.- ¿Qué pasa? -** conocía a su morena y sabia que le mentía.

**R.- Marley -** Dijo en un hilo de voz.

**K.- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**R.- Es por Quinn -** Sintió sus ojos llorosos **- No sé que hacer. Ella es mi prima y siento que estoy haciendo algo malo.**

**K.- Rach...**

**R.- Me dijo que la estaba traicionando y es verdad.**

**K.- No es verdad, Rachel.**

**R.- Claro que lo es - **Suspiro - **Yo no debería sentir esto, se supone que debo apoyarla y yo no lo estoy haciendo.**

**K.- No puedes decidir que sentir o no -** Le dijo dulcemente **- Tú no elegiste enamorarte de Quinn, Rachel.**

**R.- Pero no debería sentirl...**

**K.- Pero aun así lo sientes -** La interrumpió.

**R.- No puedo hacerle esto a Marley.**

**K.- ¿Vas a dejar la felicidad a un lado por tu prima?**

**R.- Exacto, ella es mi prima.**

**K.- Pero ella tampoco será feliz con Quinn.**

**R.- Eso no lo sabemos.**

**K.- Quinn no la quiere a ella, Quinn te quiere a ti -** Era muy simple - **Escúchame, no hay nada malo en lo sientes, el amor es así. Solo no dejes tu felicidad a un lado por Marley, estoy completamente seguro que lo de ella se le pasara pero lo que tú sientes por Quinn no lo hará ¿Me equivoco?**

**R.- No, no te equivocas. No puedo evitar sentir esto.**

**K.- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – **Él sabía pero quería escucharlo de su amiga.

**R.- Quiero estar con Quinn... yo... creo que estoy enamorada de ella -** Dijo en un suspiro.

Rachel no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba escuchando.

**_Fin Flashback._**

Todas las conversaciones rebotaban en su mente. Se giro para ver a su compañera y no pudo evitar notar como esta se hacia la dormida, sonrió, siempre era así. Se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y luego dijo.

**R.- No tienes que fingir estar dormida -** La pelirrosa abrió un ojo avergonzada y la morena hacia todo por no reír.

**Q.- No estaba fingiendo -** Se defendió pero fue inútil.

**R.- Si lo haces, todas las noches lo haces -** Esto hizo que la chica abriera por completo los ojos.

**Q.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

La morena en lugar de responderla se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la de ella.

**R.- Dame un lado -** La chica la interrogo con la mirada **- No puedo dormir, hazme un espacio.**

* * *

**Hey! Aquí les dejo este pequeño capitulo, no me maten por lo corto. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, ustedes son geniales. **

**Para WerpG que me dejo un review en Siempre Estaré a Tu Lado aprovecho para responderle por aquí (Me dijo que lo hiciera haha) Bueno, no creí que alguien tomara en cuenta la "historia" de Beth con Alice (Como se llamaría esta pareja? Balice? Alibeth? Okno. Soy pésima en los nombres, ayúdenme por aquí) pero ahora que lo mencionas, hace unos días estaba pensando en agregarlas cuando continué SEATL. Así que... La historia de ellas continuara más adelante ;)  
**

**Ya saben (Y para los que no) Que pueden seguirme en twitter y por allá también me pueden insultar " Darke12_" **

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Quinn aun dudosa se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a la morena. Rachel se acostó y quedo frente a frente con la pelirrosa, llevo su dedo índice al rostro de la chica y lo fue bajando desde su frente, pasando por su nariz y llegar a sus labios donde los rozo tiernamente.

**R.- Sé que todas las noches me ves hasta quedarte dormida -** Susurro llevando su mano al cabello rosa de Quinn **- Desde el primer día que llegue lo has hecho.**

**Q.- Yo... ehh lo siento - **Dijo avergonzada.

**R.- Me gusta, me gusta que lo hagas -** Acariciaba los mechones de cabello **- No sé por qué pero me hace sentir muy bien.**

**Q.- Yo no puedo evitarlo - **Confeso **- Ne encanta verte dormir, he tratado de no hacerlo pero igual termino haciéndolo.**

**R.- No quiero que dejes de hacerlo -** Levanto la mirada al cabello **- ¿Por qué rosa? -** Quinn frunció el ceño.

**Q.- Tenía quince años cuando me lo pinte por primera vez y era rosa o verde - **Sonrió al ver la mueca de la morena **- Y aunque el verde sea uno de mis colores favoritos no lo vi en mi cabello.**

**R.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - **Seguía dejando caricias en su cabello.

**Q.- Es una historia muy larga -** Murmuro.

**R.- Tenemos toda la noche -** Susurro pero Quinn no decía nada **- ¿Me dirás o será por las malas? -** Le jalo el cabello bromeando. Gran manera de sacar información.

**Q.- Ok, ok -** llevo su mano al cabello y tomo la mano de Rachel **- Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años.**

**R.- Lo siento mucho...**

**Q.- Esta bien -** Sonrió de medio lado **- Luego de que eso pasara las cosas en mi casa fueron un desastre-** Bajo la mirada a las manos entrelazándolas **- Mi padre ni siquiera respeto el luto de mi madre cuando ya estaba saliendo con otra mujer y eso me molesto mucho, igual que a Sam y a Frannie. Fran decía que incluso ya estaba con esa mujer cuando mamá estaba enferma - **Hizo silencio y la morena dejo un apretón en su mano** - Una tarde discutí con él porque ella estaba todo el día metida en nuestra casa y yo me fui molesta, esa misma tarde conocí a un chico y este chico tenia una especie de grupo, eran punks ¿Sabes a que me refiero? - **La morena asintió **-** **Yo comencé a salir con ellos y cuando papá se entero se volvió como loco, yo sabia que eso lo haría molestar por lo que cambie mi forma de vestir a algo muy gótico, me pinte el cabello de rosa, me perfore la nariz y todo esto que ves.**

**R.- ¿Lo hiciste solo para molestar a tu padre? **

**Q.- Puede decirse que si, ya me había cansado de ser la típica hija perfecta y buscar una aprobación que nunca llego de su parte, también quería salirme ese molde - **Rachel asintió **- Siempre dije que cuando pudiera irme de casa me lo quitaría y volvería a ser como antes pero le agarre cariño al rosa -** Sonrió **- Solo cambie un poco mi forma de vestir.**

**R.- Que rebelde - **Rieron.

**Q.- El mismo día que llegaste tenía pensado cambiarlo de nuevo a rubio pero tus gritos me hicieron olvidarlo y me lo deje para molestarte.**

**R.- ¿Para molestarme? -** Abrió la boca y la chica asintió **– No me molestaba pero si me daba algo de miedo.**

**Q.- Esa era la idea - **Sonrió. Rachel en un ágil movimiento se coloco sobre la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa **- ¿Qué ha...?**

**R.- Me hubiera gustado verlo rubio -** Decía apoyando su mentón en el pecho de Quinn y jugaba de nuevo con su cabello.

**Q.- Tal vez lo hagas -** Decía sin dejar de verla.

**R.- Gracias por contármelo -** Sonrió y recostó su cara al pecho de Quinn

**Q.- No es nada -** Dijo dejando ella una caricia en la melena morena de Rachel **- ¿Y tú, Barbra? ¿No has sido una chica mala?**

**R.- Yo puedo llegar a ser muy mala si me lo propongo o si me provocas - **Dijo mirándola de nuevo y Quinn levanto una ceja, eso había sonado un poquito mal.

**Q.- Dime algo malo que hayas hecho -** La morena quedo pensativa y luego de unos segundo se escondió en el cuello de Quinn murmuraron algo **- No entiendo lo que dices -** Dijo como pudo, sentir el aliento de la morena en su cuello se la estaba poniendo difícil.

**R.- Me atrapaste -** Dijo mirándola de nuevo **- No he hecho cosas malas.**

**Q.- ¿Nada de nada? ¿Siempre has sido una niña buena? -** La morena asintió con un puchero.

**R.- Si gastar ciento de dólares en discos de Barbra lo consideras algo malo -** Quinn la miro tratando de entenderla **-** **Fue de la tarjeta de crédito de mis padres. Tenía doce años y estuve castigada por varias semanas.**

**Q.- No pensé que fueras tan rebelde, Rach -** Se burlo.

**R.- No te burles -** La golpeo **- No todas nos andamos pintando el cabello de rosa -** Hizo un puchero y se separo un poco para levantarse.

**Q.- No, ven aquí -** la abrazo a su pecho **- Eres toda una chica mala -** Rió

Rachel dejo escapar un gruñido de molestia y trataba de separarse de Quinn, la pelirrosa solo reía mientras la sujetaba mas fuerte, en uno de los bruscos movimientos Quinn se coloco encima de ella y la sujeto por la muñecas pero Rachel veía a otro lado haciéndose la enojada.

**Q.- ¿Estas enojada? -** Le pregunto riendo pero la morena la ignoraba **- ¿Tampoco me hablaras? -** no decía nada **- ¿Te gustan las cosquillas? -** Eso hizo que la morena la mirara con los ojos muy abiertos **- Con que no te gustan -** Dijo riendo.

Quinn tomo ambas muñecas con una sola mano mientras la otra mano bajaba por el costado de la morena y comenzaba con las cosquillas.

**R.- No, no, para -** Decía mientras reía y trataba de escaparse.

**Q.- ¿Ahora si hablas? -** Dijo parando con las cosquillas.

**R.- Te burlaste de mi -** Hizo un puchero.

**Q.- Es que lo que hiciste fue muy malo, Rach -** Rió.

**R.- Continua, sigue burlándote -** Miro al otro lado

**Q.- No creo que haya una pizca de maldad en tu pequeño cuerpecito **– La morena la fulmino con la mirada.

**R- Yo puedo hacer muchas cosas malas ¿Me oyes?**

**Q.- ¿Si? - **La morena asintió muy segura. La pelirrosa lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de Rachel pero cuando estuvo a poco de unir sus labios se desvió y los dejo rápidamente sobre su mejilla.

**R.- ¿Qu...? **

**Q.- A mi no me gustan las chicas rebeldes -** Dijo burlonamente mientras se separaba de la morena y se levantaba de la cama. En realidad la única chica que le había gustaba de verdad era la morena.

**R.- Hey! No ¿Qué haces? -** Se levanto sobre sus codos para ver a Quinn acostarse en la otra cama **- Lucy, vuelve aquí ya mismo.**

**Q.- Buenas noches, Rach -** Se arropo con las sabanas de la morena y le dio la espalda **- Huelen bien, huelen a ti.**

La morena resoplando se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la otra, levanto bruscamente las sabanas y se metió debajo de estas abrazándose a la espalda de Quinn.

**Q.- Estas abusando de mi confianza y metiéndote en mi espacio personal -** Dijo girándose.

**R.- No me importa -** Se acerco rápidamente a los labios de la chica y le dejo un corto pero intenso beso dejando a Quinn en busca de mas **- Buenas noches -** Dijo dándole la espalda y sonriendo por la cara de frustración de la otra.

**Q.- Rach...**

**R.- Cállate y abrázame -** Le ordeno y la pelirrosa no dudo en hacerle caso pasando un brazo sobre la morena y dejándola sobre su abdomen.

Así estuvieron en silencio hasta que cada una se quedo dormida, ninguna lograba conciliar el sueño al instante, solo se quedaron pensando. Quinn no hacia más que ver a la nada, alzo su mano y acaricio el cabello de la morena.

Al día siguiente la primera en levantarse fue la morena, los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le pegaban justamente en la cara. Comenzó a abrir los ojos y luego de adaptarse a la luz se encontró con el rostro de Quinn cerca del suyo y el brazo de la pelirrosa alrededor de su cintura con firmeza, sonrió y estiro el brazo para tomar su celular sin mover a la chica y vio la hora, 12:00 pm. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, para ella, aunque fuera domingo, ya era muy tarde. Comenzó a despertar a Quinn y así aprovechar la tarde pero la pelirrosa no colaboraba.

**R.- Quinn, vamos, despierta - **Seguía dejando caricias en su brazo pero la chica no se movía **- Lucy -** Suspiro.

Luego de unos minutos decidió dejarla dormir y levantarse ella. Cuando fue a levantar el brazo de la chica para escaparse, el brazo de Quinn la rodeo aun más fuerte.

**Q.- No -** Murmuro dormida pegándola más a su cuerpo y pasando una pierna por sobre la de Rachel.

**R.- ¿Te levantaras? -** La pelirrosa aun dormida se apoyo en su pecho.

**Q.- Cinco minutos más -** Murmuro hundiendo su rostro.

**R.- Pero ya...**

**Q.- Por favor -** Le pidió levantando un poco la cabeza y dejando un beso en su mandíbula.

Rachel suspiro, quizás no se podría dormir pero si sentía a la pelirrosa abrazándola con esa firmeza y dulzura al mismo tiempo mientras dormía la relajaba de nuevo, acaricio en cabello de la chica por unos minutos hasta que ella misma se dejo vencer nuevamente por el sueño.

Rachel se levanto sobresaltada por el sonido de los golpes en la puerta, seguía en la misma posición y supuso que no había pasado mucho tiempo, reviso su teléfono, eran las 2 de la tarde y tenia algunas llamadas perdidas, abrió los ojos como platos y de nuevo el sonido de golpes en la puerta la hizo reaccionar. Logro escaparse del brazo de Quinn y esta ni daba rastro de despertarse, parecía una roca. Se acerco a la puerta y aun medio dormida la abrió y frunció el ceño.

**R.- ¿Brittany? **

**Br.- Hola, Rachie -** Dijo pasando a su lado algo desanimada. La morena la miro extrañada, su mejor amiga siempre se guindaba y la abrazaba.

**R.- ¿Qué haces aquí?** - Pregunto viendo como la rubia se sentaba en la cama de Quinn y tenia la mirada fija en la pelirrosa.

**Br.- Tenia días sin verte y la verdad necesito hablar contigo -** Dijo viendo a una dormida Quinn **- ¿Por qué Quinn esta durmiendo en tu cama? -** La señalo.

**R.- Oh! Anoche decidimos cambiar de camas -** Mintió.

**Br.- ¿Y por qué hay una espacio junto a Quinnie y otra almohada? -** Pregunto sonriendo pícaramente.

**R.- Yo... Ahh ¿A que viniste? –** Pregunto cambiando de tema.

**Q.- Rach... -** La pelirrosa comenzaba a despertarse y buscaba a la morena a su lado **- ¿Rachel? - **Pasaba su mano por el espacio vació y cuando no la encontró levanto la cabeza aun con los ojos entrecerrados acostumbrándose a la luz. La morena negó sonriendo y Britt también sonreía.

**Br.- ¿Entonces? -** Pregunto levantándose una ceja y la morena agito la cabeza negando **- Hola, Quinn -** Dijo cuando la chica la miro.

**Q.- Britt -** Se escondió de nuevo en la almohada.

**R.- Britanny -** Insistió.

**Br.- Tenia días sin verte -** Se encogió de hombros **- Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Marley anda molesta últimamente, con Kurt no se puede hablar bien y solo quedas tú.**

**R.- Yo soy tu ultima opción -** Dijo indignada.

**Br.- Te estuve llamando toda la mañana y no contestaste -** Hizo un puchero.

**R.- Lo siento, es culpa de Quinn -** Acuso a la pelirrosa que aun con medio rostro en la almohada las veía con los ojos entrecerrados **- No me quería dejar levantar.**

**Q.- Eso es mentira -** Murmuro.

**Br.- ¿Por qué durmieron en la misma cama? ¿Están juntas? -** Pregunto emocionada **- ¿Juegan así como Santy y yo? - **Eso lo dijo algo menos emocionada y la morena abrió los ojos como platos, ella no sabia eso.

**R.- Britt ¿Tú y... tú, Santana? -** le pregunto titubeando y mirando entre la rubia y la medio dormida pelirrosa.

**Br.- ¿Ustedes están juntas? -** Cambio de tema. La morena miro a Quinn y esta la miraba a ella fijamente.

**R.- Si -** Dijo segura de sus palabras y también porque sabia que si no respondía algo definitivo la rubia se encargaría de interrogarla, aun no estaban juntas pero ambas lo quería y la morena sabia que tarde o temprano lo estarían, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar esconder todo su rostro en la almohada para que no la vieran sonreír **- Pero ahora ¿Tú y Santana? -** Aun no caía.

**Q.- Eso te iba a contar ayer antes del drama de Marley -** Dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

**Br.- ¿Qué sucedió con Marley? -** Alguien llego tanto perdida como curiosa.

**R.- Luego te cuento pero ¿Tú y Santana? -** Seguía insistiendo en el tema.

**Br.- Bueno, creo que ya no más -** Dijo triste bajando la mirada, las chicas se vieron entre ellas.

**Q.- ¿Qué ocurre, Britt?**

**R.- Britt - **La rubia la miro **- ¿Qué sucede? -** Insistió ante el silencio de su amiga.

**Br.- Ella dijo que ya no quería seguir mas con esto - **Dijo triste **- Hace unas semanas que estamos saliendo y todo iba tan bien pero ahora no sé que ocurrió que ya no quiere estar conmigo -** Dejo escapar una lagrima y a la morena se le encogió el corazón.

Quinn también se sintió mal, desde que conocía a la bailarina esta siempre estaba con una sonrisa y muy animada, saber que su mejor amiga ocasiono esas lagrimas le molesto. Quinn volteo a ver a la morena y pudo ver la seriedad en su rostro, juraba que en cualquier momento saldría a patearle el culo a la latina por hacer llorar a Brittany.

**R.- Britt...**

**Br.- Yo creo que la quiero, Rachie -** La interrumpió **- Y yo pensé que ella también me quería.**

**R.- Aun no entiendo como se dio lo de ustedes.**

**Br.- Solo se dio -** Se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba otra lagrima **- Así como ustedes -** Señalo a ambas - **Ustedes duermen juntas, siempre están juntas y se ven y se sonríen entre ustedes así como si estuvieran enamoradas -** Las chicas se miraron y rápidamente retiraron la mirada sonrojadas **- ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener eso con Santy? **

**Q.- Estoy segura que Santana debe tener una razón.**

**Br.- No quiso dármela. Ella solo dijo que no quería seguir con esto porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo conmigo - **Seguía llorando.

Rachel murmuro algo por lo bajo que nadie logro entender, quería salir a buscar a la estúpida latina y partirle la cara por hacer llorar a su mejor amiga, ella defendería a Brittany de quien sea así como lo hacia en la secundaria.

Quinn al nota la molestia de la morena y porque también ella misma estaba molesta con la latina decidió intervenir.

**Q.- Yo hablare con ella -** Dijo levantándose de la cama y fue directo al baño.

Pudo escuchar como Brittany seguían contándole como Santana hacia esto, como decía aquello, como empezó todo y así salió del baño.

**Q.- Quita esa cara -** Le dijo a la morena agachándose frente a ella.

**R.- No voy a patearle el trasero porque es tu mejor amiga y porque Brittany la quiere -** La pelirrosa trataba de no reír **- Nadie hace llorar a Brittany.**

**Q.- Tranquila, yo hablare con ella -** Se acerco a darle un beso pero la morena la esquivo **- ¿Qué?**

**R.- No me he lavado los dientes.**

**Q.- No me importa -** La agarro por las mejillas y le dio un beso **- Yo hablare con Santana -** Le dijo a Britt y esta asintió desanimada. Quinn se levanto y se encamino para salir de la habitación.

**Br.- Aun estas en pijama - **Le dijo inocentemente antes de que saliera.

**Q.- Eso es lo de menos, no te preocupes -** Dijo terminando de salir y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

**Hey! Paso por aquí rapidito, alguien por PM pidió Brittana y algo de drama y bueno ¿Por qué no un drama Brittana? jajaja aunque no es drama, solo cosas que tiene que solucionar, lo siento pero a las Faberry todavía les falta para eso. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, ustedes son geniales. Gracias por todo el apoyo. **

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Quinn prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo y llego rápidamente a la habitación de su amiga, toco un par de veces pero no salía nadie por lo que decidió abrirla y viendo que no tenía llave pasó. Santana estaba tirada en su cama con los ojos cerrados los audífonos puestos a todo volumen, la latina no sintió cuando Quinn paso y menos como se le acercaba, lo que si sintió fue cuando la pelirrosa se saco los audífonos de golpe.

**S.- ¿Qué mierda? -** Exclamo asustada y molesta **- ¿Qué coño quieres? **

**Q.- Levántate -** Dijo tranquilamente pero la latina resoplo y trato de colocarse los audífonos pero Quinn no la dejo y la tomo por un bazo para levantarla **- Que te levantes -** Logro levantarla.

**S.- ¿Qué mierda sucede? -** Pregunto furiosa acercándose pero lo que no se esperaba que Quinn la empujara haciendo que tumbara sus cosas de la mesita de noche.

**Q.- ¿Qué mierda sucede? ¿Qué mierda sucede contigo?** **-** La enfrento molesta.

**S.- Si estas en tus días o el enano te hizo molestar no la vengas a agarrar conmigo.**

**Q.- ¿Por qué Brittany esta llorando? ¿Qué mierda te sucede a ti? - **Santana abrió los ojos como platos.

**S.- ¿Ella... ella esta llorando? ¿Donde esta? -** Trato de caminar hacia la puerta pero la pelirrosa la detuvo.

**Q.- Tú no vas a ningún lado -** Tomo su brazo **- Ahora me vas a explicar que hiciste ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a Britt?**

**S.- Santana López no es chica de una sola chica -** Dijo endureciendo su actitud de nuevo y fingiendo indiferencia, eso molesto más a la pelirrosa.

**Q.- ¿Solo querías utilizarla, verdad? Como haces con todas. La llevas a tu cama y luego las dejas -** Le dijo seria.

**S.- No sabes lo que estas diciendo así que mejor cállate -** La fulmino con la mirada.

**Q.- Entonces quiero saberlo ¿Donde quedo eso de "Ella es diferente" "Es muy dulce y hermosa" "Creo que puedo llegar a enamorarme de ella"? - **Decía imitando a su amiga **- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste todo eso apenas ayer? **– Quinn no entendía el cambio de su amiga, un día estaba babeando por Brittany y al otro la dejo, por eso lo único que le paso por la mente fue que la estaba usando.

**S.- Ella no es como las demás -** Le dijo seriamente.

**Q.- ¿Entonces por qué la hieres? Dios, Santana, esa chica esta enamorada de ti y tú destrozaste el corazón con esa actitud que tienes ahora. **

**S.- Yo no quería...**

**Q.- Pero lo hiciste - **La interrumpió **- ¿Perdiste el tiempo con ella? ¿Ya te cansaste de ella? La usaste, como haces con todas las chicas.**

**S.- ¡Ella no es como todas las demás! -** Exclamo furiosa.

**Q.- Exacto, ella es una chica dulce e inocente que siempre andaba sonriente y feliz y ahora gracias a ti ya no lo es.**

**S.- Yo no quería herirla - **Vio que Quinn la interrumpiría de nuevo y hablo **- ¡Tengo miedo! -** Soltó

**Q.- ¿De qué? -** Pregunto aun seria, seguía molesta con su amiga.

**S.- Yo nunca había sentido esto, Quinn –** Dijo dándose por vencida - **Yo nunca había sentido esto por ninguna chica y me dio miedo - **Confeso **- Lo que menos quiero es herirla y por eso quiero alejarla de mi antes de que se ilusione pero yo no sabia que ella estaba enamorada de mi.**

**Q.- ¿Por qué quieres alejarla? **

**S.- Yo no sirvo para las relaciones - **Bajo la mirada **- Nunca he tenido una relación estable y tú lo sabes -** La chica asintió **- Tengo miedo a hacer la cosas mal, tengo miedo a salir con el corazón roto o peor, rompérselo a ella, eso nunca me lo perdonaría.**

**Q.- Eso ya lo hiciste -** Dijo seria y vio como a su amiga le temblaba el labio inferior, sabia que no lo estaba pasando bien **- Escucha, San -** La arrastro hasta sentarla en la cama. La cosa debería ser algo difícil como para que la latina tuviera esos pensamientos **- Te entiendo.**

**S.- Claro que no.**

**Q.- ¿Tú crees que para mi es fácil lo que me pasa con Rachel? Yo nunca me había enamorado, nunca había salido con nadie. Yo también tengo demasiado miedo de arruinar las cosas con ella.**

**S.- Yo...**

**Q.- Pero si tener miedo significa que tengo que alejarme de ella prefiero mil veces enfrentar mis miedos ¿Acaso tú no? ¿No harías eso por Brittany?**

**S.- Esto es algo que no sé hacer -** La miro **- ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino? Yo nunca he sido chica de una sola chica, no quiero equivocarme con ella.**

**Q.- Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes - **La latina asintió **- ¿Dejaras ir a Brittany por miedo a intentarlo? **

**S.- No - **Agito la cabeza **- Yo... yo quiero intentarlo.**

**Q.- Así me gusta y ya es hora de que sientes cabeza, mujer -** Bromeo.

**S.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? **

**Q.- Lo primero seria disculparte con ella ¿No crees? -** Santana asintió y sin decir una palabra se levanto y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Quinn confundida la vio marchar pero solo bastaron unos segundos para que la latina volviera.

**Q.- Mi habitación -** Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de nuevo con su amiga.

* * *

**R.- Ya, Britt -** Acariciaba el cabello de su amiga **- No llores más, por favor -** Le pidió.

Estaban recostadas en la cama y Rachel tenía en brazos a una rubia que no paraba de llorar. Desde que Quinn se había ido Brittany no hacia más que contar como Santana era con ella, como le decía cosas lindas, como le compraba dulces e incluso cuando le regalo un peluche de pato que la bailarina adoraba, Rachel lo sabia.

Brittany era un chica inocente pero no era tan tonta como todos creían, si, se enamoro, se enamoro pensando que era correspondida pero sentía que lo único que hizo la latina fue ilusionarla para llevársela a la cama y lo peor de todo, según la rubia, era que Santana había logrado su cometido. Ella había aceptado a la latina, habían mantenido varios encuentros íntimos pero porque ella creía que Santana también la quería.

**R.- Te juro que cuando la vea no se va a... -** Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Ambas chicas se levantaron cuando vieron a las otras entrar y Brittany por reflejo se coloco detrás de la morena, Rachel junto a Marley y Kurt siempre habían sido sus protectores y sabía que la morena la cuidaría. Por más pequeña que fuera la morena, esta sabía defenderse y cuando se trataba de sus amigos ella los defendía a muerte, Britt lo sabia.

**S.- Britt -** Dijo tratando de acercarse a la rubia pero el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel se lo impidió.

**R.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué la trajiste? -** Le pregunto seria a la pelirrosa y esta se asusto.

**S.- Quítate, Berry -** Trato de hacerla a un lado pero la morena no se dejaba.

**R.- No voy a dejar que sigas haciéndole más daño -** La enfrento seriamente.

**Q.- Rach, ven –** Trato de sacarla del medio **- Ellas necesitan hablar.**

**Br.- Yo no quiero hablar con ella -** Dijo dándole la espalda y Santana sintió una punzada en el pecho, sabia que se lo merecía.

**R.- Ya la escuchaste, fuera -** La empujaba.

**S.- No, espera -** Trabaja de llegar pero Rachel la seguía empujando. Quinn y Santana se sorprendieron por la fuerza de la pequeña morena **- Britt, escúchame - **La rubia no hacia nada.

**R.- Vete de aquí y te salvas que no te hiciera algo peor.**

**S.- No me intimidas y mucho menos te tengo miedo -** La enfrento.

**Br.- Pues deberías tenerle -** Ella era consiente hasta donde podía llegar el instinto protector de la morena.

Quinn se acerco a Rachel y la tomo por los hombros pero la morena seguía igual.

**R.- ¿Te iras o no? -** Seguía llevándola hasta la puerta.

**S.- Brittany yo te quiero -** La rubia se volteo rápidamente para verla.

**R.- No, no, no -** Que alguien controle a esta chica.

**Q.- Ven aquí -** La agarro por la cintura levantándola y sacándola del medio.

**R.- Déjame que esa estúpida no se salvara de mí -** Decía pataleando y lanzando manotazos al aire. Quinn no pudo evitar reír. La morena no iba a pelear con ella ni mucho menos golpearla pero si quería que tuviera claro que Brittany no estaba sola y bueno, en el fondo quería ver si lograba darle algo de miedo.

**Q.- Tranquila, pequeña peleona** - Se sentó en la cama con la morena en sus piernas y aun sujetándola por la cintura **- ¿Te calmaras? -** La morena asintió, Quinn aun no muy convencida la soltó pero cuando vio que la morena volvería al ataque la agarro de nuevo.

**R.- ¡Quinn! -** Se quejo.

**Q.- Nos quedaremos así -** Apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la morena - **Cálmate** - Le susurro mientras veía a las otras dos chicas **– Quizás deberíamos dejarlas solas** – Pero la morena agito fuertemente su cabeza negando.

**S.- Brittany, yo lo siento tanto -** Se acercaba a la rubia pero esta retrocedía **- Por favor -** Le suplico, todas sus barreras caían ante la rubia.

**Br.- Me dijiste muchas cosas feas -** Hizo un puchero. Santana se pregunto que demonios pasaba por su cabeza al herir a alguien tan especial con Brittany.

**S.- Y no sabes cuanto lo siento -** Logro acercarse un poco **- No quería decirte todas esas cosas, lo ultimo que quiero es herirte -** Veía las lagrimas caer por las mejillas de la rubia y la suyas también comenzaban a escapar.

**Br.- Me usaste - **Santana negó** - Yo sabia como eras con las chicas y de todas formas confié en ti pero tú lo que hiciste fue usarme.**

**S.- Claro que no, Brittany. Yo...**

**Br.- Claro que si y como ya lo lograste me dejas a un lado porque no me necesitas - **Escucharon a la morena murmura algo en contra de la latina** - Fui otro más de tus juguetes y como ya estoy usada** **-** Se secaba las lagrimas con rabia, ella le había entregado todo a Santana y no recibió nada a cambio - **Las cosas usadas ya no sirven ¿No?**

**S.- Brittany no digas esas cosas, estas muy equivocada -** Se acerco más y tomo su rostro entre sus manos **- No digas eso porque no eres como las demás. Tú eres especial y eres la chica a quien quiero - **Le secaba las lagrimas **- Yo tenia miedo a arruinar las cosas contigo.**

**Br.- Ya las arruinaste**

**S.- No me digas eso -** Le suplico **- Yo nunca me he sentido así por ninguna chica y me asuste, nunca fue mi intención herirte.**

**Br.- No sé como serán las cosas entre nosotras ahora -** Santana se separo y asintió.

**S.- Déjame demostrártelo -** Tomo sus manos **- Déjame demostrarte que tú eres la única chica a quien quiero y a quien quiero en mi vida, por favor, Britt, dame la oportunidad.**

**Br.- No lo sé.**

**S.- Por favor, Brittany -** Le suplicaba.

**Br.- Creo que puedo darte la oportunidad de demostrarlo -** Ninguna paso por alto el bufido de la morena.

**S.- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás -** La abrazo **- Lo ultimo que quiero es sacarte de mi vida.**

**R.- Si Britt derrama otra lagrima por tu culpa te las veras conmigo - **Rompió el momento.

**Q.- ¡Rachel! - **La regaño pero esta se encogió de hombros.

**S.- Mira, Hobbit - **Le dijo molesta pero por la mirada de la pelirrosa y la rubia se tranquilizo** - Cometí un error, lo sé, pero quiero remendarlo. Yo no quería y nunca le haría daño a Britt, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada.**

**R.- Igual te mantendré vigilada - **La latina rodo los ojos.

**Br.- Y lo hará - **rió.

**S.- Ya no tienes que proteger y defender a Britt, para eso estoy yo. **

**R.- Y yo la protejo de personas como tú - **La enfrente molesta** - No tienes que decirme que tengo que hacer o no - **La morena le lanzaba cuchillas con la mirada y Brittany reía graciosa. Quinn le susurraba cosas para que se calmara.

**Q.- Y por más que piense que te ves muy sexy molesta, por favor ya déjalo - **La morena relajo su semblante y se sonrojo un poco. Se removió algo incomoda y avergonzada y se levanto de las piernas de Quinn para sentarse a su lado.

**Br.- Aww! Santy son tan lindas ¿verdad? - **La latina hizo una mueca interrogativa** - Hacen tan linda pareja.**

**S.- ¿Pareja? - **Miraba a la pelirrosa con una ceja levantada.

Quinn se inclino un poco para ocultarse tras la espalda de la morena.

**R.- ¿Algún problema? - **Pregunto desafiante, aun quedaba un pequeño roce.

**S.- Relaja tus tetas, enano - **Giro los ojos** - ¿Son pareja?**

La morena respondió un rotundo "Si" Mientras que Quinn dijo un dudoso "No" Rápidamente salió de su escondite y miro a la morena, esta la veía fijamente y podía ver un hilo de tristeza en sus ojos. No estaban juntas pero la morena ya había dejado explícitamente un par de veces que si lo estaban, era muy confuso para ella, estaban juntas pero a la vez no era formal.

**Q.- Si, lo somos - **Se corrigió.

**S.- Bueno - **Se aclaro la garganta para cortar el incomodo momento.

**Br.- Y podremos tener citas dobles - **Aplaudió emocionada** - Yo siempre lo supe - **Todas la miraron.

**R.- ¿De que hablas?**

**Br.- Yo siempre supe que ustedes terminaría juntas. Tenían ese no sé que, como una conexión y siempre se atrajeron - **Las chicas la miraron incrédulas ¿De donde sacaba ella todo eso?** - Y notaba como se miraban y se molestaban apropósito y también de lo mucho que hablaba Rachie de Quinn**

**R.- Britt - **No quería que dijera algo de más.

**Br.- Ella decía que peleaba contigo solo para llamar tu atención - **La morena abrió la boca y evitaba mirar a la pelirrosa.

**S.- Quinn también hacia eso - **Rió, al menos ya se había relajado un poco el ambiente** - Fastidiaba solo para que le gritara.**

**Q.- Santana... - **La miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

**S.- Y la vez que el enano andaba en ropa interior Quinn se calentaba - **Quinn no podía abrir más sus ojos.

**Q.- ¡Santana! -** Se quejo, de reojo miro a la morena y esta la veía.

**Br.- Y ni hablar de la tensión sexual que hay cuando ustedes están juntas.**

**S.- ¿Verdad que si? - **Reía.

**- Oh Dios -** Dijeron al unisonó. Esto era para rato.

* * *

Al otro lado de campus una castaña de ojos azules caminaba de un lado al otro con el teléfono entre sus manos. Dudaba en lo que haría, tal vez estaría haciendo algo malo. Marley siempre había estado junto a Rachel y apoyándola en todo, estuvo allí cuando Finn la engaño y sabia cuanto le había dolido a la morena, por eso tenia dudas sobre su plan. Había escuchado a la morena decir que estaba enamorada de Quinn y eso la hizo molestar, ella había ido a buscarla para aclarar las cosas con la morena porque era su prima y después de todo le creyó cuando dijo que no tenia nada con la pelirrosa pero escucharla decir eso le hizo sentir traicionada, justo como se había sentido a las afueras del restaurante, en ese momento era una suposición pero ahora si lo había escuchando de su propia voz.

Aun con algunas dudas marco el número y espero tres tonos.

**- ¿Hola? **

**M.- Necesito tu ayuda **- Fue al grano

**- ¿Quien es?**

**M.- ¿Quieres recuperarla? Yo puedo ayudarte.**

**- ¿De que...? **

**M.- ¿Quieres o no, Finn? - **Giro los ojos, idiota y lento** - ¿Quieres recuperar a Rachel o no?**

Sabía que estaba jugando sucio pero tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para poder acercarse y estar con Quinn.

Tenía un plan bajo el brazo, ella quería un buen resultado sobre todo esto, un resultado que le favoreciera a ella... Pero que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**Hey! Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo este pequeño capitulo :D para los que querían algo Brittana (Aunque no fuera lo que se esperaran pero todo no es color de rosa) Y algunos dejaron su opinión sobre el drama y digamos que yo soy muy cursi en esta vida como para escribir drama así que tranquilos, yo también odio el drama. Gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por todo su apoyo. **

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

El Instituto de Artes de New York siempre fue uno de los más estrictos de la ciudad y la entrada al campus a personas ajenas a la institución solo era posible cuando era aceptada la solicitud, o permiso, de visitas. Rachel no sabia que hacia Finn a las afuera de la Torre B con su sonrisa tonta intentando coquetear y con un ramo de flores en mano, no entendía como había podido pasar al campus, estaba segura que por Kurt no estaba allí ya que el castaño estaba peleado con su hermano y la única posibilidad de visitas era cuando aceptaban la solicitud, solicitud que era pedida por un estudiante.

Habían pasado una semana desde que habían tenido su primera cita y las chicas se hicieron inseparables, más de lo normal, aunque no formalizaran que eran una pareja actuaban como tal, hasta lo de dormir juntas se hizo una costumbre la ultima semana, se besaban cada vez que tenían alguna oportunidad y se celaban mucho, a la morena era a la que más le atacaban los celos, cuando fueron a la exposición de arte junto a Ben hubieron muchos chicos y chicas que coqueteaban descaradamente con Quinn y aunque la pelirrosa no les hiciera ni el mas mínimo caso la morena se ponía furiosa.

Y ahora estaban allí, apunto de salir a comprar algunas cosas que Quinn necesitaba para sus clases y Rachel se ofreció para acompañarla pero lo que ninguna se espero fue la visita del chico.

Habían salido del edifico charlando y sonriéndose mutuamente como bobas pero la sonrisa se borro y más la de Quinn, la pelirrosa asesinaba con la mirada al chico y lo único que quería hacer era correrlo a patadas, los celos estaban jugando con ella.

**F.- Rachel, hola -** Dijo acercándose **- ¿Como están, chicas?**

**R.- ¿Qué haces aquí? - **Pregunto seria.

**F.- Vine a verte -** Sonrió de medio lado **- ¿A donde iban?**

**R.- Eso no es de tu...**

**Q.- Íbamos a comprar algunas cosas - **Dijo secamente.

**F.- ¿Puedo acompañarlas?**

**R.- No creo que sea buena idea -** Miro a la pelirrosa.

**F.- Tengo el auto aquí cerca -** Lo señalo **- Y así conozco más a tu amiga -** Le sonrió amablemente a Quinn y esta frunció el ceño **- ¿Qué dicen?**

**Q.- Si. ¿Por qué no? -** Se encogió de hombros, la morena la miro interrogándola.

**F.- De acuerdo, vamos -** Comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

**R.- ¿Qué haces? -** Le pregunto entre dientes a Quinn que estaba unos pasos más atrás.

**Q.- De todas formas iba a seguir insistiendo -** Le respondió de igual manera mientras caminaban detrás del chico **- Y creo que es buena idea. Así aprovechas y le dejas claro que tú ya estas con alguien** - Le dijo seriamente.

**R.- ¿Yo estoy con alguien? -** Pregunto bromeando.

**Q.- Si, porque ambas sabemos que tú estas conmigo -** La miro **- Y también dile que ese alguien sabe golpear muy bien por lo que lo quiero a metros de ti - **Se detuvo y se acerco un poco más a la morena.

**R.- ¿Estas celosa?**

**Q.- ¿Tú que crees? -** Levanto una ceja.

**R.- Estoy con alguien y golpea muy bien, anotado** - Le guiño antes de seguir su camino** - Aunque debe ser muy sexy verte golpearlo - **Le susurro con una sonrisa.

Subieron al automóvil, por las insistencias del chico la morena se subió al asiento del copiloto dejando así a la pelirrosa sola en el asiento de atrás, pero no por mucho tiempo.

**F.- ¿Esa no es Marley? -** Pregunto siguiendo los pasos del plan.

Según lo que le dijo Marley, cuando saliera con Rachel se encontrarían "de casualidad" en la entrada del campus y ella estaría allí para así apoyarlo con la morena. Lo que el chico aun no entendía era la razón por la que la castaña lo ayudaba si él nunca le agrado.

**R.- Si, creo que si -** Decía sin importancia.

**F.- Deberíamos invitarla -** Sugirió.

**Q.- No -** En toda la semana Marley no había aparecido por ningún lado ni la buscaba y eso lo agradecía mentalmente por lo que tampoco quería verla en ese momento, ya tenia suficiente con Finn.

**F.- ¿Por qué no? ¿No se llevan bien? -** Pregunto viéndola por el retrovisor.

**Q.- No es eso, es solo que...**

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el chico detuvo el auto antes de llegar portón, que era por donde Marley "Iba pasando"

**F.- Hey, Marley -** Saludo por la ventanilla llamando la atención de la chica** - ¿Como estas?**

**M.- Hola, Finn -** Se acerco a la ventanilla y echo un vistazo adentro **- Bien y tú? -** La morena frunció el ceño ¿Desde cuando su prima trataba así a Finn? Ella siempre lo había odiado **- Rachel, Quinn -** Les sonrió, la pelirrosa solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza pero la morena no le correspondió.

**F.- Acompañaremos a Quinn a comprar algunas cosas ¿Quieres venir? -** La morena suspiro pesadamente y se hundió en el asiento.

**M.- Claro -** El chico asintió y quito el seguro para que la castaña subiera a la parte de atrás, al lado de Quinn. Cosa que no le gusto a la morena.

El camino hasta el centro comercial fue incomodo. Finn le contaba y preguntaba cosas a Rachel y esta respondía por cortesía, lo mismo ocurría con Marley y Quinn en la parte de atrás solo que la pelirrosa le agregaba el tono cortante cuando la chica se pasaba con sus comentarios. Quinn estaba sentada justo detrás del copiloto por lo que al ver al espejo retrovisor del lado de este y podía ver a la morena y las mirabas que le daba, Rachel no perdía detalle de ella, estaba al tanto de la conversación de las chicas de la parte de atrás y le lanzaba una de esas miradas intensas a la pelirrosa cuando también se daba cuenta que la castaña se pasaba.

Llegaron al centro comercial y consiguieron las cosas de Quinn rápido, solo eran unas cuantas memorias para sus cámaras y otras cosas escolares comunes. La morena dijo que ya podían irse pero Finn le insistió en dar una vuelta e ir por algo de comer.

Finn y Rachel iban adelanta mientras que Marley y Quinn unos pasos mas atrás, el chico no se separaba de la morena, no paraba de hablar e intentaba hacerla reír, en algunas oportunidades que pasaron a varias tiendas el chico coloca su mano en la espalda baja de la morena o aprovechaba para rodearla con su brazo y acercase más a ella, la morena discretamente se alejaba de él y Quinn se aguantaba todo lo que podía para no saltarle al cuello, no le quita la vista de encima, estaba atenta a cada movimiento que Finn hacia, no podía evitarlo, él quería algo con su morena y ella no se lo iba a permitir.

Por otro lado Marley tampoco se despegaba de Quinn, la jalaba del brazo para allá, para acá, le decía cosas en el oído, le coqueteaba descaradamente y la pelirrosa ya no aguantaba, la alejaba, se soltaba de sus agarres e ignoraba todos sus coqueteo, ya no sabia como hacerle entender a la castaña que ella no la quería, que no le gustaba, que nunca estaría con ella. Rachel, aunque iba unos pasos más adelante, no podía evitar voltear el rostro para verlas, las veía de reojo, fingía acomodar su cabello solo para poder girar el cuello y verlas, ella tampoco podía evitarlo, ver a Marley cerca de Quinn la ponía nerviosa y le daba unas inmensas ganas de empujar a su prima a un lado y ser ella quien se enganche al brazo de Quinn.

Un par de horas después terminaron sentados en una mesa en uno de lo restaurantes del centro comercial. Quinn estaba sentada frente a Marley y al lado de la morena, esta estaba frente a Finn. Cada uno estaba leyendo su propio menú pero la morena no podía concentrarse, veía de reojo a Quinn y dejo escapar un suspiro, ella quería irse de allí, así no era como tenia planeado pasar el día, no tenia pensado pasar el día entre silencios incómodos, charlas por cortesía y mucho menos sintiendo celos cada segundo que pasaba.

La morena lleva una de sus manos a debajo de la mesa y dejo un suave apretón en el muslo de Quinn, su mano se quedo allí durante unos segundos hasta que sintió como otra mano la envolvía, la pelirrosa también había bajado disimuladamente su mano y al tomar la mano de la morena las entrelazaron rápidamente.

Hicieron sus pedidos y mientras comían el teléfono de la morena vibro en su pantalón y al ver el número en la pantalla sus ojos brillaron, eran sus padres. Se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa par hablar con ellos pero minutos después regreso y por primera vez desde que estaban juntos le hablo a Marley diciéndole que también querían hablar con ella, la castaña salió junto a la morena dejando en la mesa a los otros dos y una tensión que podía sentirse, o al menos así era para la pelirrosa.

**F.- Dime, Quinn -** Llamo su atención** - ¿Rachel y tú son buenas amigas?**

_**Q.- Mas de lo que crees -** Pensó y se mordió la lengua para no soltarlo._

**Q.- Si, al principio fue difícil pero si, nos llevamos bien -** Se encogió de hombros.

**F.- ¿Y ella te ha hablado de mi?**

**Q.- Un par de cosas.**

**F.- ¿Buenas o malas?**

**Q.- No muy buenas que digamos -** El chico asintió pensativo.

**F.- Y así conociéndola ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella? - **Quinn apretó la mandíbula.

**Q.- Honestamente, no lo sé ¿Tú que crees?**

**F.- No estoy muy seguro -** Hizo una graciosa mueca **- Aunque Marley dice que si, hace un par de días me dijo que incluso Rachel estaba pensando en volver conmigo pero que solo le faltaba un pequeño empujón -** Quinn frunció el ceño.

**Q.- ¿Marley te dijo eso?**

**F.- Si, ella dice que quiere ayudarme a recuperarla porque Rachel todavía me quiere – **Quinn no podía fruncir más el ceño. Marley había tenido que ver con que Finn volviera y ¿Cómo Marley podía saber eso si tenían días sin hablarse? **- Aunque aun no entiendo la razón de su cambio, ella me detestaba y me quería lejos de Rachel.**

**Q.- ¿Por qué quieres recuperarla? ¿Tú no vives en Lima? ¿No crees algo difícil una relación a larga distancia?**

**F.- ¿Te soy honesto? -** Quinn asintió **- Ella y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos antes de ser novios y eso es lo que de verdad quiero recuperar.**

**Q.- No entiendo -** Se inclino hacia adelante **- ¿No la quieres como pareja?**

**F.- Si ella me perdona y vuelve conmigo seria perfecto pero si eso no sucede tampoco me voy a morir. Yo solo quiero que ella sepa que estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, aunque sé que no me dará una oportunidad como novio quiero recuperar al menos a mi amiga -** Se encogió de hombros - **Ella dijo hace un tiempo que no quería volver conmigo y no quería volver a verme, yo respete su decisión de no buscarla más pero ahora con lo que me dijo Marley quiero, aunque sea, recuperar su amistad -** Quinn asintió, ya estaba comprendiendo el punto del chico.

**Q.- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te importaría si Rachel estuviera con otra persona?**

**F.- ¿Ella esta con otra persona? -** Frunció el ceño, eso no fue lo que le había dicho Marley.

**Q.- Responde mi pregunta.**

**F.- Si esta con otra persona y esa persona la hace feliz, yo no tengo problema -** Quinn asintió **- Yo tuve la oportunidad de hacerla feliz y no la aproveche ¿Ahora puedes responderme tú?**

**Q.- Si -** Noto la interrogante en el rostro del chico **- Si, esta con alguien -** También pudo notar la serenidad en su rostro, como si era algo que él ya se esperaba, no vio ni tristeza ni decepción, nada.

**F.- ¿Y la haces feliz? -** Pregunto con una sonrisa, él no era tan tonto como pensaban, él había notado todas las miradas que se dieron durante la tarde y como se habían tomado de manos debajo de la mesa. En un principio no dijo nada porque pensó que no era el momento pero empezaba a tener su sospecha.

**Q.- ¿Disculpa? -** Parpadeo un par de veces nerviosa, pensó escuchar mal.

**F.- ¿Es persona la hace feliz? -** Se corrigió pero la reacción de la chica le dio una respuesta a la duda que tenia en su mente.

**Q.- Creo que si -** Quedo pensativa **- Se ve muy feliz a su lado.**

**F.- ¿Y esa persona la quiere? **

**Q.- Si - **Dijo segura.

**F.- ¿Se lo ha dicho? -** La pelirrosa negó frunciendo el ceño, ella quería a la morena pero no se lo había dicho, pensaba que era muy pronto para decir algo así **- ¿Y que estas esperando pada hacerlo? -** Sonrió. Quinn se puso nerviosa, esta vez no había escuchando mal. Vio hacia los lados ¿Por qué Rach y Marley tardaban tanto? Cierto, sus padres. Rachel siempre hablaba mucho con sus padres cuando llamaban.

**Q.- Yo... ahh -** Se levanto torpemente de la silla, se sentía realmente incomoda hablando de eso con él** - Creo que... debo ir al baño.**

**F.- ¿Estas bien? -** Hizo un ademan para levantarse.

**Q.- Si, ya vuelvo -** Comenzó a caminar pero en vez de ir camino al baño salió del restaurante, Finn sabia que no volvería.

Finn se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con su servilleta mientras esperaba. Tenia que hablar con Marley, ella le había mentido y si Rachel ya estaba con alguien él no era nadie para meterse en eso, él no le iba seguir insistiendo a alguien que no lo quería. Aunque Quinn no se lo dijera el chico en el fondo sabía que la pelirrosa era la persona con la que estaba Rachel, él lo había notado, sus miradas y esas ganas de matarlo que veía en el los ojos de Quinn no podía ser normal de una simple amiga. ¿Entonces por que Marley le mintió diciéndole que aun lo quería? ¿Marley no sabia acerca de ellas? Él había notado también la tensión entre las primas, ellas no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo la tarde. Estaba muy confundido con todo y quería saber que estaba pasando realmente.

Cinco minutos después Marley y Rachel atravesaron la puerta del local y al llegar a la mesa fruncieron el ceño al no ver a Quinn.

**R.- ¿Donde esta Quinn? -** Se le adelanto a su prima que también quería hacer la misma pregunta.

**F.- Fue al baño pero no aun no ha vuelto - **La morena asintió y se sentó a esperar.

El ambiente se puso incomodo, Marley pateo a Finn por debajo de la mesa y le hizo una seña hacia la morena pero el chico se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

Rachel miraba a los lados esperando que en cualquier momento una melena rosa apareciera pero no fue así, en lugar de eso, unos minutos después, le llego un mensaje de la chica.

* * *

**Hey! Aquí les dejo otro pequeño capitulo :D Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. **

**Alguien me dijo por PM que cuidara los acentos. Bueno, la verdad yo soy muy mala con esas cosas. Normalmente yo escribo desde mi teléfono y cuando los paso a la computadora para corregirlos soy un desastre colocando los acentos (Que no se entere mi profe de lengua española porque me asesina) Así que les pido unas inmensas disculpas por todos los errores de dedo, hago lo mejor que puedo. **

**Oh, WerpG! **Lo siento, creía haberlo hecho en el cap anterior, que despistada soy. Hola! Que bueno que volviste jajaja saludos :D

**AmunVDW **:O Groseraa x_x jajajaja odias a Marley?

**ChicaAcheleFeliz **Aquí tienes la actualización :D

**farfadetter12 y Carolina **¿Un novio o una novia para Marley? Buena idea, aun no sé si una rubia o un moreno. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_- En la entrada, junto a la heladería. Cinco minutos._

La morena entendió en mensaje y mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír respondió:

_- ¿Qué planeas?_

Segundos después de enviarlo llego su respuesta.

_- Salgamos de aquí, Rach. Te quedan cuatro minutos._

**R.- Tengo que irme -** Se disculpo levantándose de la mesa.

**F.- No hay problema -** Le sonrió pícaramente y la morena frunció el ceño. No sabía a que se debía esa sonrisa.

**M.- ¿A donde vas? -** Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

**R.- Eso no es asunto tuyo -** Finn abrió los ojos mirando a ambas chicas **- Adiós, Finn.**

**F.- Adiós, nos estamos viendo -** Si, claro. Pensó la morena.

La morena rápidamente salió del restaurante y fue en busca de su chica, la vio a lo lejos cuando se dirigía hacia la salida. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y veía hacia todos lados. Al acercarse más la pelirrosa logro divisarla y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

**Q.- 11, 10 -** Contaba sonriendo mientras la morena se terminaba de acercar **- 9, 8, 7, 6 -** Ya tenia a la morena al frente.

**R.- ¿Estabas contando? -** Rió **- ¿Llegue tarde? -** Pregunto bromeando.

**Q.- Cinco segundos de ventaja -** Bromeo acercándose hasta pegar sus cuerpos y la abrazo escondiéndose en su cuello.

**R.- ¿Donde estabas? -** Pregunto mientras que con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura la pegaba más a ella.

**Q.- Me sentía algo incomoda y necesitaba pensar.**

**R.- ¿Finn te hizo o dijo algo? -** La saco de su escondite para verla.

**Q.- No, en realidad la conversación que tuve con el me agrado y fue lo que me dejo pensativa - **La morena la miro frunciendo el ceño pero ella se encogió de hombros y la abrazo de nuevo.

**R.- Esta bien. ¿Nos vam...?**

**Q.- Te quiero -** Murmuro interrumpiéndola.

La morena se separo lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron, la pelirrosa vio el brillo en los ojos de la morena y quiso pensar que era algo bueno.

**R.- Yo también te quiero -** Le respondió con una sonrisa y no tardo en imitarla.

Quinn entrelazo su mano con la de la morena y sin decir nada más salieron del centro comercial.

* * *

**_En el restaurante._**

Marley al ver salir a su prima del restaurante soltó un molesto suspiro y se hundió en su silla murmurando cosas.

**M.- Todo esta saliendo mal - **Murmuro pasándose las manos por el rostro.

**F.- ¿Estas bien? -** Frunció el ceño.

**M.- No, Finn, no estoy bien -** Giro los ojos **- Nada esta bien. Tenemos que hacer otro plan.**

**F.- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?**

**M.- Ya te lo dije -** Lo miro -** Quiero ayudarte para que regreses con Rachel.**

**F.- La verdadera razón - **Ese cuento a otro tonto porque este ya no se lo creía.

**M.- Esa es la verdadera razón -** Finn suspiro.

**F.- Creo que mejor volveré a casa -** Dijo dejando su servilleta en la mesa **- Ya estoy aburrido de todo esto.**

**M.- ¿De que hablas? - **Vio como el chico se levantaba, dejaba unos billetes y se marchaba. Ella no dudo en seguirlo **- ¿A donde vas?**

**F.- Volveré a Lima, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.**

**M.- ¿No querías recuperar a Rachel? - **Le preguntaba caminando detrás de él.

**F.- Rachel no me quiere -** Se detuvo y la miro **- Tú me mentiste y me hiciste venir para perder el tiempo.**

**M.- Claro que no, a ella solo le falta poco para volver contigo.**

**F.- Deja de mentirme -** Le dijo molesto **- Ella ya esta con alguien más y es feliz a su lado -** Marley frunció el ceño.

**M.- ¿Quien es? -** Por dentro rogaba que no fuera la pelirrosa.

**F.- No lo sé -** Mintió **- Quinn dijo que era feliz a su lado y yo voy a respetar eso.**

**M.- ¿Quien es? -** Insistió acercándose al chico **- ¿Es Quinn? ¿Es ella, verdad?**

**F.- Que no lo sé - **Miraba hacia los lados. Estaban en pleno centro comercial y prácticamente se gritaban, las personas que pasaban por su lado los veían **- Escucha -** Coloco las manos en sus hombros **- Sea Quinn o sea quien sea, yo no pienso meterme en eso.**

**M.- Rachel esta enamorada de Quinn - **Soltó tratando de buscar alguna reacción por parte del chico.

**F.- Pues bien por ellas -** Sonrió dejando confundida a la castaña, ella quería que se molestara, que siguiera insistiendo para poder apartar a Quinn de Rachel.

**M.- ¿No piensas hacer nada para recuperarla?**

**F.- ¿Como voy a recuperar algo que no es mío? Si ella es feliz con Quinn por mi esta bien.**

**M.- Pero tú la amabas, tú morías porque volviera contigo.**

**F.- Lo intente y no funciono -** Se encogió de hombros **- Ella dejo las cosas claras. Yo la quiero mucho pero no pienso rogar por un amor que no me corresponde.**

**M.- No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, si tú no lo haces yo haré cualquier cosa para separarlas - **Dijo molesta.

**F.- ¿Acaso no estas feliz por ella? -** Frunció el ceño.

**M.- Claro que no.**

**F.- Es tu prima.**

**M.- Pero no puedo permitir que ella se quede con Quinn.**

**F.- ¿Te gusta Quinn? ¿Por eso estas haciendo todo esto? -** Pregunto molesto.

**M.- Y porque quiero ayudarte a recuperarla -** Mintió nerviosa. A ella poco le importaba el chico, solo quería a su prima lejos de Quinn.

**F.- No puedo creerlo -** Agito la cabeza **- Me usaste, me hiciste creer que ella aun me quería solo para que la alejara de Quinn, para ayudarte en tu estúpido capricho -** Ya estaba entendiendo todo.

**M.- Claro que no -** Insistió.

**F.- No pienso seguir con este juego -** La señalo **- Si ellas son felices juntas entonces déjalas ser -** Le dijo seriamente pero la chica negó **- Estas loca, ya no cuentes conmigo para esto -** Resoplo y se giro para seguir su camino.

**M.- No te necesito -** Le grito viendo como se alejaba, el chico solo hizo un movimiento con su mano **- Pero de que las separo, las separo - **Siguió gritando, las personas la miraban raro. Finn se freno, volteo a mirarla y negó.

* * *

**R.- ¿Qué piensas? -** Pregunto levantando la mirada para verla

Al salir del centro comercial terminaron un parque, estaban conversando mientras caminaban que no se dieron cuenta como o cuando habían llegado allí.

Fueron hacia uno de los arboles mas lejanos y se tiraron en el césped, la morena se recostó en el abdomen de Quinn y esta tenia los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba caricias en una melena marrón, así estuvieron un minutos, en silencio y solo con la compañía de la otra.

**Q.- Cosas -** Le respondió tranquilamente.

**R.- ¿Qué cosas? **

**Q.- Solo cosas - **Suspiro.

**R.- ¿Estas bien? -** Se giro quedando boca abajo y separándose así de ella.

**Q.- Perfectamente -** Trato de abrió los ojos pero la luz que la golpeo hizo que los cerrara de nuevo.

**R.- ¿Entonces? -** Insistió.

**Q.- Creo que deberías hablar con Finn –** Logro abrir un solo ojo.

**R.- ¿De que estas hablando? -** Frunció el ceño.

**Q.- De que deberías hablar con él.**

**R.- ¿Por qué? Pensé que no lo soportabas.**

**Q.- No lo soporto - **Se apoyo en sus codos para levantar un poco su cuerpo **- Por solo ser tu ex lo detesto pero el de verdad quiere recuperarte.**

**R.- Déjame ver si te entiendo - **Agito la cabeza **- ¿Tú quieres que hable con Finn? -** La chica asintió** - ¿Quieres que vuelva con él? - **Pregunto incrédula.

**Q.- ¿Qué? -** Abrió los ojos como platos **- Claro que no, yo no he dicho eso, por supuesto que no. Tú no volverás con él ¿Entendido, Barbra?**

**R.- Deja de decirme así -** La golpeo **- Y tú eres la que estas diciendo eso.**

**Q.- Claro que no - **Se sentó -** Mira, él me dijo que ustedes antes fueron muy buenos amigos ¿Es verdad?**

**R.- Si pero eso que...**

**Q.- Eso es lo que él quiere recuperar.**

**R.- ¿Y tú le creíste? - **Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- Él sabe que ya estas con alguien y dijo que respetaría eso.**

**R.- ¿También sabe que eres tú?**

**Q.- Yo no se lo dije pero creo que tiene una idea - **la morena la miro frunciendo el ceño **- Me dio a entender un par de veces que soy yo.**

**R.- ¿Confías en él? Digo, quizás solo lo dice para así acercarse y conquistarme de nuevo.**

**Q.- No lo sé - **Quedo pensativa **- Pero si confió en ti. La cuestión ahora sería ¿Tú caerías si él intentara reconquistarte?**

**R.- No -** Resoplo evitando reír. Era muy absurdo, ella no caería de nuevo frente a Finn.

**Q.- Así me gusta -** Le sonrió **- No me gustaría que mi primera novia me rompiera el corazón **- Se llevo una mano a su pecho bromeando y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

**R.- ¿Novia? - **Levanto una ceja sonriendo.

**Q.- Bueno, digo -** Se aclaro la garganta, no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo **- Estoy bromeando.**

**R.- ¿De verdad? - **Sonrió.

**Q.- Bueno... tú... ¿Tú eres algo así como mi novia, no? -** Pregunto con absoluta cara de terror.

**R.- ¿Lo soy? ¿Esa es tu manera de pedirme que sea tu novia?**

**Q.- No te estoy p...**

**R.- Que mala eres en estas cosas, Fabray -** Agito la cabeza negando.

**Q.- Y así es como lo arruinas todo - **Se tiro de nuevo en el césped **- Gracias por recordarme lo fracasada que soy sobre esto de salir con alguien.**

**R.- Lo siento - **Rió **- Pero no podía dejarla pasar.**

**Q.- No es gracioso, Rachel -** Se levanto de nuevo **- No sabes el miedo que tengo acerca de todo esto. No sé hacer estas cosas. Tengo miedo de arruinar todo. **

**R.- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tienes que dejar que las cosas se den naturalmente -** Se sentó frente a ella **- Dices que no sabes hacer estas cosas pero mira como me tienes, Quinn.**

**Q.- ¿Cómo así?**

**R.- Me tienes toda loca y enamorada de ti - **Y esta vez si pensó lo que dijo.

**Q.- ¿De verdad?**

**R.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? -** Quinn negó **- Entonces deja esos miedos y esas inseguridades a un lado que tú ya me enamoraste hasta sin intentarlo.**

**Q.- ¿Estas segura? - **Quería confirmar. La morena asintió con una enorme sonrisa **- Yo... ah y...**

**R.- Cállate - **Se le lanzo a los labios y la pelirrosa la recibió gustosa correspondiéndole rápidamente.

Que costumbre de hacerla callar.

**R.- Ahora -** Dijo al separarse **- Novia, vámonos -** Bromeo.

**Q.- ¿En que momento te pregunte si querías ser mi novia? - **Levanto una ceja **- ¿En que momento he dicho que eres mi novia? **

**R.- Estábamos hablando de... - **Agito la cabeza** - Eres imposible, Fabray - **Decía levantándose.

**Q.- ¿Ahora qué hice? - **Preguntó sonriendo.

**R.- Nada, ya vámonos.**

**Q.- Esta bien, novia - **Se levantó.

**R.- No te soporto - **Comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su edificio la morena soltó la mano de Quinn y se detuvo junto a la entrada.

**Q.- ¿Qué sucede? - **Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**R.- No puedo más - **De repente se sentó en el piso** - Ya no puedo caminar.**

**Q.- Eres una blandita - **Se burlo sentándose a su lado.

**R.- Yo puedo aguantar mucho pero ya de verdad que no puedo - **Coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn** - Hemos caminado mucho.**

**Q.- Tú dijiste que querías caminar.**

**R.- Pero no pensé que fuera tan largo el camino.**

**Q.- Te dije que era largo.**

**R.- Como sea. Estoy cansada - **Levanto la mirada y la vio con un puchero.

**Q.- Descansemos un rato, todavía quedan las escaleras - **La morena comenzó a sollozar bromeando.

Quinn miro a un lado y pudo ver a Marley caminar hacia el edificio. Marley también la miraba a lo lejos y decidió que mejor era irse de allí.

**Q.- Vamos - **Se separo levantándose rápidamente.

**R.- No puedo - **Hizo un puchero.

**Q.- Ven - **Extendió su mano **- Te llevare hasta la habitación.**

**R.- No podrás.**

**Q.- Si podre - **Vio como la castaña ya estaba mas cerca.

**R.- No pod... - **No pudo continuar ya que la pelirrosa se inclino callándola con un beso.

**Q.- Vamos - **Aprovecho el beso para convencerla y también distraerla. Sabía que Marley las había visto y le importaba poco que lo haya hecho.

De un solo movimiento logro levantar a la morena y le dio la espalda. Rachel lo entendió y rápidamente le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Quinn se agacho para cargarla y se levanto de un impulso haciendo que la morena gritara riendo.

**R.- Eres fuerte - **Dijo acomodándose.

Quinn pasó al edificio y vio a su hermano sentado tras el escritorio junto a la otra mujer a un lado de la entrada. El rubio al verlas le sonrió pícaramente y ella se sonrojo, le lanzo un beso al aire y siguió su camino pero la morena comenzó a mover su mano saludando al mayor de los hermanos Fabray con una sonrisa.

**Sm.- Rachel ¿Aun querrás el cambio de habitación para el próximo semestre? - **Pregunto bromeando en voz alta cuando las chicas siguieron su camino y Quinn se detuvo girándose y dándole una mirada seria. Sam reía.

**R.- Cometí un error el primer día - **Le respondió de igual manera** - No se preocupe, Sr. Fabray, estoy perfecta donde estoy - **Le guiño un ojo.

Quinn sonriendo se giro y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras. Fue fácil para la pelirrosa subir al primer piso, al segundo ya fue diferente y se tuvo que detener a media escalera para bajar a la morena un momento.

**R.- ¿No que podías? - **Se burlo.

**Q.- Si puedo solo necesito - **Respiro profundo** - Algo de aire.**

**R.- ¿Te tardaras mucho? De verdad quiero llegar a la habitación y tienes que subirme.**

**Q.- Termina de subir tu sola - **Resopló.

**R.- Vamos, Quinn - **La tomo del brazo **- Tu querías subirme cargada así que cumple - **Quinn giro los ojos.

**Q.- Tal vez un beso me de algo de fuerza - **Dijo pensativa.

Rachel se acerco sonriendo y pasando los brazos por su cuello se acerco a ella y la beso. Quinn la tomo por la cintura y la pego más a su cuerpo, poco a poco terminaron contra una pared y no se separaban, Rachel devoraba los labios de Quinn y esta más que gustosa le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

**- Búsquense un cuarto - **Escucharon la voz seria de Marley a un lado de ellas.

* * *

**Hey! Les dejo este capitulo rapidito, ya saben que decía el mensaje y porque se fue, solo quería pensar jajajaja! Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews, ustedes son geniales. Pueden dejarme sus opiniones, ideas, cosas que quieran ver en la historia. Ya saben. **

**JAJAJAJA WerpG no te mueras! :( Después como sabrás que ocurrirá? **

**Ya me dieron la idea de Karley y no puedo sacármela de la mente :( **

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


End file.
